


Anything for Love

by JudyRae1982



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyRae1982/pseuds/JudyRae1982
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the show left off. The other characters will be in it interacting with Joey and Phoebe, but I can't promise story lines for them. This is mainly a story of Joey and Phoebe's journey to becoming more than just friends.
Relationships: Phoebe Buffay & Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Anything for Love  
Chapter 1: The One with Joey and Phoebe’s Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve, and Phoebe waited at the airport, eager for Joey’s flight to arrive. She hadn’t seen him in six whole months, though it felt more like six years to her. On Thanksgiving, She had hoped that he would be down, but he had been filing a movie, and couldn’t make it. Though he had had Thanksgiving Day off, he still had to get to the studio very early the next day, so it hadn’t worked for him to come down for Thanksgiving. Phoebe now missed him like crazy. Sure, she had talked on the phone with him once a week, but it wasn’t the same as seeing him in person.  
She checked the flight boards for the third time since she had gotten there. It was snowing, so she was worried his flight would be canceled or delayed. Thankfully, it was due to arrive right on time. She had an hour left until his flight arrived. She had left super early just to make sure she got there on time between the traffic and the weather.  
She headed to a deli that was in the airport. She hadn’t eaten since dinner, which was three hours ago, and now was starved.  
On the way to the in airport deli she had in mind, Phoebe passed by a newsstand and smiled when she saw a magazine with Joey on the cover. It was a close up of him.  
Joey Tribbiani: Sexiest Man on Earth! the cover read. She had to admit, looking at the picture of his smoldering pout and the tight black t-shirt he was wearing in the picture, she had to agree with the cover. Though, she had to admit, it was so weird seeing her friend on the cover of a magazine.  
She walked in and bought a copy. She could remember the days when he was a struggling actor, and frankly, when he wasn’t all that great at acting. However, ever since Days of our Lives and his move to LA, his career had really taken off. He had perfected his craft with experience, and now his acting had vastly improved. She had seen every movie he was in. She had also secretly taped and watched all the Days of our Lives episodes he was in.  
She went for a sandwich, but they were out of egg salad, and everything else they had had meat in it. She figured she’d get something later. She plopped herself on a bench and began reading the article on him. It went on to talk about him going from a struggling actor in New York City, to moving to Los Angeles and blowing up. It said he was moving back to New York, and they hoped it wasn’t a bad career move. The writer of the article said he is willing to bet that Joey would be back in Los Angeles in no time once he saw what little opportunities New York held for actors.  
Phoebe closed the magazine. She had to admit, she wondered why he was leaving LA when his career was just taking off. However, she was happy that he was moving back to New York. She had missed him far too much. She hoped the article was wrong about Joey going back to Los Angeles. She wanted him to stay. She didn’t care how selfish that was. There were acting opportunities in New York. What did that journalist know anyway?  
Phoebe smiled at Joey’s picture again, and then looked at her watch. It would be just thirty minutes more, and then she would see Joey again. She could hardly wait!

Joey buckled his seatbelt as the plane began its descent. He could hardly wait to see his friends again. It had been far too long. He had really missed them. He had enjoyed Los Angeles for a time, but after a while it started to get lonely—really lonely. Sure he had his family, but even they got old after a bit. He loved them all dearly, but he almost felt suffocated there. He needed his own space. He needed his friends. He missed his old life in New York. He knew this wasn’t going to be the best move for his acting career to move back to New York, but other actors made it work. He could too.  
He smiled to himself thinking of how in just a manner of minutes, he’d see his friends again. He wondered if Ross and Rachel were still happily together. He only talked to them occasionally, and he hadn’t talked to them in a good month or so. He talked to Chandler on a regular basis, but only Monica once in a while. If she was home when he called Chandler, she’d pick up the other phone and talk for a few minutes with him. He knew she was busy with both the twins and her new restaurant, Chez Monica, and Chandler was busy between commuting the forty-five minutes to work and then with the twins when he wasn’t working. Phoebe, he talked to once a week or so. Still, he couldn’t wait to see her in person. He missed her the most. Leaving her was the worst part of moving to Los Angeles. At least now, he didn’t have to worry about that part. It was going to be so good to see her!  
The plane touched down ten minutes later, and once they were free to exit the plane, Joey grabbed his carryon and got in line to exit.  
It was another five minutes until he was able to finally get off the plane and enter the airport. He looked around, his heart pounding in anticipation of seeing the friends he hadn’t seen in six months.  
Then it happened. His eyes met Phoebe’s, and his smile instantly formed on his face.  
Phoebe saw him at the exact moment, and squealing happily, ran to him.  
He took her in his arms and held her close. “Phoebes! My gosh, it’s good to see you!”  
“It’s good to see you too,” Phoebe murmured against his chest. She looked up at him sternly then. “Don’t ever leave us this long ever again!”  
Joey smiled. “I’ll try not to.” Then he gave her a flirty smile. “How you doin’?” he asked in the way he always used to ask.  
Phoebe blushed and giggled, which was exactly the reaction he was hoping to get from her.  
He grinned. “Where are the others?” He looked around.  
“They couldn’t come. Emma is sick with a cold, or a cough—something like that—so Ross and Rachel wanted to take her to the ER just to make sure it wasn’t anything serious.” Phoebe rolled her eyes. “If you ask me, they’re being overly dramatic. Monica had an unexpected rush at work, something about Richard Gere showing up to eat there. So, she couldn’t come. She didn’t want the twins catching what Emma has by them going out in the cold, so Chandler is staying home with them. He couldn’t get a babysitter last minute on Christmas Eve. So, I’m afraid it’s just me!”  
Joey wrapped an arm around her as they headed to gather his luggage. “That’s okay.” He kissed her temple. “You’re the best one anyway.”  
Phoebe giggled again.  
They grabbed his luggage once it showed up.  
“You only have one suitcase besides your carry on?” Phoebe asked in surprised.  
“Since I have to stay at a hotel until I can find a new place, I decided to keep most of my stuff in Los Angeles. Once I find a place, I’ll have my sister ship the rest to me,” Joey explained. He grinned again. “I can afford that now.”  
“Where are you staying?” Phoebe asked.  
“The Plaza,” Joey informed her. “Now that I can afford it, I’ll admit, I like to splurge.”  
Phoebe’s eyes lit up. “The Plaza? Oh my gosh! I always wanted to stay at The Plaza, but I could never afford to.”  
“If it weren’t for Mike, I’d invite you to stay with me for the night,” Joey said, an arm draped around her. “But something tells me, platonic or not, he wouldn’t appreciate that.” He laughed.  
“Mike is out of town. He wouldn’t mind anyway,” Phoebe said, her eyes still lit up.  
Joey raised an eyebrow. “My room only has a king bed in it. Though, I could stay on the couch.”  
“We’re both adults here. I don’t mind sharing a bed if you don’t!” Phoebe said with excitement in her voice. Then she calmed down a bit. “I’m sorry. You probably don’t even want me intruding on you when you just arrived back home. It’s just that my place gets a little lonely now. I’m not really enjoying the thought of spending Christmas Eve alone.”  
“Is he coming home tomorrow?” Joey asked. He couldn’t believe that Mike would go out of town and leave her over Christmas Eve, and possibly Christmas too.  
Phoebe shook her head. “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, but Mike and I are no longer together. We’re currently in the process of a divorce.”  
“What happened?” Joey didn’t mean to intrude, but he was surprised to say the least!  
Phoebe took his arm again and rested her head on his shoulder. “I really don’t want to talk about it right now if you don’t mind.”  
Joey shook his head. “Of course not.”  
They made their way out of the airport and to Phoebe’s cab.  
“You still have this ol’ thing aye?” Joey asked with a smile once they finally got to her cab.  
Phoebe opened up the trunk and Joey put his bags into it. “Yeah, it’s been good to me, so I don’t want to get rid of it any time soon.”  
They got into the cab. “So you really don’t mind if I spend the night at the plaza with you?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey shook his head. “Not at all! In fact, now that I know you’ll be alone otherwise, I insist on it!”  
Phoebe smiled at him. “Thanks. I’m just going to stop by my place for a moment to pack a bag.”  
“Cool,” Joey said.  
They didn’t say much on the way to Phoebe’s. They just listened to the Christmas music she had playing on the radio. They sang along to some of the most familiar ones like “Jingle Bell Rock” and “Jingle Bells”, but that was it as far as talking. Joey had a feeling she just needed time with her thoughts. He didn’t mind, for now that he was back, they had all the time in the world to catch up.  
*************************************************************************************  
When they got to her apartment, Joey went in with her, and waited on the couch while she packed a bag. She didn’t take too long, and came out with a medium-sized rolling suitcase.  
Joey whistled. “All that for one night? Man, women really do pack more than men!”  
Phoebe blushed, then sat down next to him on the couch. “I was actually kind of hoping if I could spend maybe two nights at your place. I have a feeling that, if Christmas Eve is going to be lonely, then Christmas will be lonely as well.” She looked away. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to take advantage.”  
“Hey,” Joey said gently. He gently moved her chin so that she was forced to look at him. “You’re not taking advantage. I’d do anything for you, you know what. You’re my friend. Heck, along with Chandler, you’re my best friend. Maybe even my best friend period. I never consider anything you need from me taking advantage, so don’t even worry about it, okay? You can stay for as long as you’d like.”  
Phoebe smiled, then kissed his cheek. “I love you, Joey.”  
Joey smiled, and kissed her cheek in return. “I love you too.” They both meant it platonically, and they both knew it.  
“So, are you all set?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe nodded.  
They both stood up and Joey took her suitcase for her.  
Together they left the apartment after Phoebe locked up, then they headed back to her cab where Joey loaded her suitcase in the trunk with his bags for her.  
They were then off. It was a ten minute drive to The Plaza, and thankfully traffic wasn’t too bad that night, surprisingly.  
When they got to The Plaza, Joey checked in, and soon they were handed their keys and they headed to their room.  
Joey let Phoebe in first, and she whistled when she saw the room. “This is the nicest room I’ve ever been in in my entire life!” She said happily. She threw herself down onto the bed on her back and sighed happily.  
Joey grinned. He loved seeing her so happy.  
The bell hop came up with their bags then and deposited them in the room where Joey instructed. Joey then gave him a handsome tip.  
After a nod and a thank you, the bell hop left them alone, shutting the door behind him.  
Phoebe looked out the window. “You can see the carriage rides from here. I haven’t been on one in so long. Mike never liked to go on them. He thought they were too much money for just a short ride around the park. ‘Why pay to ride when walking is free?’ he’d always say. “I’ll admit, I’m a little worried about the horses and all that weight they have to pull, but for just one night, I’d like to be selfish and ride in a carriage.”  
“Then let’s go ride one! It will be a nice thing to do on Christmas Eve, and maybe it will help you take your mind off things,” Joey offered. “And don’t worry about the horse. The wheels help make the load light.” He grinned. “We could even stop by the grocery store along the way and pick up a carrot or an apple to feed him after as a thank you.”  
Phoebe turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up. “Really?”  
Joey laughed. “Really! Let’s go!”  
Phoebe clapped her hands happily, and then they headed out.  
Joey couldn’t stop smiling upon seeing Phoebe so happy, and Phoebe couldn’t stop smiling because she was with Joey. He always knew how to get her out of a funk! She was lucky to have him, she knew. Little did she know, Joey was thinking the same thing, only that he was luck to have her.

Luckily, they found a grocery store on their way as they walked to the park where the carriage rides were. They bought a bag of apple slices, and then made their way to a carriage.  
Joey paid the coachman, and then the coachman helped them into the carriage. He gave them a blanket to cover with.  
Phoebe snuggled up close to Joey. He helped to keep her warm, and she noticed how good he smelled. “Are you wearing Tribbiani?” she asked Joey. That was his signature cologne he had come out with, partnered with Calvin Klein.  
Joey grinned at her. “You know it! It’s sandalwood, cedar wood, and a hint of vanilla musk. Do you like it?”  
“I love it,” Phoebe murmured, still clinging to him.  
He put an arm around her, and rested his head against hers.  
Phoebe them pulled a camera out from her bag and took a picture of them. They both smiled in a cheesy way, but the picture came out cute.  
They enjoyed the view in silence as they rode along. They were each lost in their own thoughts as the Christmas lights and city lights made their journey beautiful.  
The twenty-minute carriage ride seemed to end too soon for both their tastes. When they finished, Joey helped Phoebe off the carriage.  
“May we please feed the horse?” Phoebe asked the coachman. “We brought apples!” She shook the bag for emphasis.  
The coachman smiled. “How kind of you.” He motioned to the horse. “Please, be my guest!”  
“Here.” Phoebe handed Joey her camera. “Take a picture of me feeling him!”  
Joey took the camera from her.  
“What’s his name?” Phoebe asked the coachman.  
“Charles. I named him after Charles Dickens,” the coachman explained.  
“Aw, how cute!” Phoebe cooed.  
She then fed the horse, and laughed as he ate the apple, his big buck horse teeth making loud crunching noises as he ate the apple.  
Joey got some great shots of her. His favorite was one of her laughing as she handed the horse an apple.  
Joey took a turn feeding the horse as well, and Phoebe got a picture of him.  
Then, after finishing their feeding the horse the bag of six apple slices, Joey and Phoebe thanked the coachman and headed back to their room.  
“Oh my gosh, that was so much, fun! Thank you, Joey,” Phoebe said as she plopped herself down onto the bed.  
“Thank you, Phoebes! I had just as much fun as you did. Hey, are you hungry?” Joey asked her.  
Phoebe nodded. “Starved!”  
“Let’s order room service my treat,” Joey said.  
“Music to my ears.” Phoebe turned on the TV and flipped to the guide. “Ooh! It’s a Wonderful Life is on in a half hour! We have to watch it!”  
“I’ve never seen it before. Is it good?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe looked at him as if he had just said he was a werewolf. “You’ve never seen it?”  
Joey shook his head. “Nope! Never.”  
“You have to see it then,” Phoebe said. “Order what you want. You know what I like. I’m going to go get ready for bed.”  
“Okay.” Joey looked over the menu. He ordered them both sandwiches. He got Phoebe an egg salad sandwich because he knew it was her favorite. It came with chips. He ordered them both Pepsi, and he ordered himself a salami and cheese sandwich with chips. He also ordered them each two big ice cream sundaes for dessert.  
Phoebe was still in the bathroom changing, so he quickly changed into a pair of candy cane pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt with a candy cane on it.  
When he finished, Phoebe came out of the bathroom and plopped herself down onto the bed next to him.  
“Nice pajamas,” she said.  
He smirked. “Thanks! So are yours.” She was wearing a onesie with cats in Santa hats all over it.  
She grinned. “Thanks! So, are you seeing anybody?” She playfully elbowed him. “I know you mentioned an Alex before.”  
He shook his head. “Things didn’t work out between us. It’s the whole commitment thing, you know. At one point I almost married her. I thought she was the love of my life.” He sighed. I guess we weren’t meant to be though. We waited too long to marry, and our relationship just kind of fizzled out for both of us. He wanted to ask her about Mike, but he didn’t want to push it.  
Phoebe sighed. “Mike and I divorced because I couldn’t get pregnant.”  
“Aren’t you able to? Or does the problem lie with him?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe shrugged. “Tests don’t seem to think it lies with either of us. The doctor said it’s rare, but some couples genetically just aren’t meant to produce a baby. He said it’s not impossible for us to have one, but after three years, it hadn’t happened no matter how hard we tried. We argued over it, Mike and me. He is totally against adoption. He said he wants a child of his own doing. He says he doesn’t trust that an adopted child won’t grow up to be a psychopath. I argued how that is so unfair, and that I was adopted. He said it was a toss of the dice, and that it was rare an adopted kid turned out okay like me. I took fertility treatments, and even tried in vitro once. It just didn’t work. It got too expensive to keep trying, and Mike, never wanting to use his parents’ money, wanted to stop trying. He started drinking more, and eventually I found out he had a one night stand with a groupie from one of his gigs. She was barely eighteen. He swore it was just a one-time thing, but once a cheater, always a cheater.”  
“I’ll kill him!” Joey said, suddenly angry.  
Phoebe smiled, and placed her hand over his. “It’s fine. Honestly, I think he and I fell out of love even before he cheated. Neither of us were happy in the marriage. I don’t know if a child would have even made a difference. He was away a lot on gigs. Marriage was great for the first six months, then the honeymoon period was over, and we fought a lot. I guess I should have listened to him the first time when he said marriage wasn’t his thing. I just thought I could change him. I guess that was pretty stupid for me to think.”  
Joey shook his head. “He’s the stupid one, Phoebes. Letting go of you was the dumbest thing he ever did along with cheating on you.”  
Phoebe hugged him. “Thanks, Joey.”  
She rested her head on his chest. “I guess we both could use this time together, huh?”  
“You know it!” Joey said.  
Room service arrived then, and after Joey tipped the bell hop and signed for the food to be charged to the room, the bell hop left.  
Joey and Phoebe turned the television on, then ate their meal in bed while watching the movie. They spent time reminiscing and laughing during commercial breaks.  
The food was delicious, and they devoured it all.  
On a commercial break, Joey put the empty dishes in the hallway to be picked up.  
He and Phoebe took turns in the bathroom one final time for the night, and then turned the lights off and climbed back into bed under the covers to watch the rest of the movie.  
When the movie was over, Joey looked over at Phoebe to tell her how much he had loved it. However, he found her asleep, her head resting against his shoulder.  
He smiled, and turned the television off. The only light in the room was coming from the city lights and Christmas lights that shone through their window.  
He turned to lie facing her and gently pulled the covers up to her neck. He then kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, Phoebe,” he murmured. “Merry Christmas.”  
He draped an arm over her and closed his eyes, and soon drifted off to dreamland himself, thinking of how Phoebe had been right. This was much less lonely than spending Christmas Eve alone.


	2. The One with Joey and Phoebe's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Phoebe grow closer as they celebrate Christmas together. Joey catches up with the others as they all have Christmas dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, and that you all enjoy this second chapter! :) Thank you for reading and kudos.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 2: The One with Joey and Phoebe’s Christmas

The next morning, Joey woke up before Phoebe. He ordered room service for them and looked out the window at the city below. Everything looked peaceful. It was snowing lightly, giving the city an even more magical feel than usual.  
He heard Phoebe stir, and smiled when he looked over to see her sitting up and smiling at him. “Merry Christmas!” she said to him.  
“Merry Christmas!” he said in return.  
Phoebe climbed out of bed and stood beside him at the window, looking out over the city. “It’s  
so beautiful! I love Christmas. Though, this year kind of sucks because it’s my first Christmas alone since marrying Mike…” Phoebe trailed off. She then took Joey’s hand and squeezed it while smiling up at him. “But it sucks a whole lot less since you’re here. It also means I’m not alone, so thank you.”  
Joey squeezed her hand. “It also means I’m not alone, so thank you!”  
All of them had been so busy this year that they had previously agreed to exchanged gifts on New Year’s Eve instead of Christmas to give them more time to shop for the perfect gifts. Monica was going by reservation only at her restaurant New Year’s Eve and taking reservations no later than six so that she could make it to the house with plenty of time to celebrate with her friends before the ball dropped. They were doing the celebration at Chandler’s and her house.  
Phoebe kissed his cheek. “I have something for you. I don’t want to wait for New Year’s Eve.”  
“I have something for you too,” Joey informed her. He grinned. “I don’t want to wait either.”  
They both ran to their suitcases and dug into them.  
Phoebe then handed Joey a wrapped gift. He handed her one in return.   
“My friend wrapped it for me,” Joe blushed. “I’m no good at wrapping.”  
“That’s okay. I’m not the best wrapper myself as you can see,” Phoebe nodded to her poorly wrapped gift.  
Joey shrugged. “The paper is going to get torn off anyway. Do you want to go first?”  
“Let’s open them together,” Phoebe said. “On three.”  
Joey nodded his agreement, and they counted together. “One. Two. Three!”  
They both tore their gifts open.   
Joey grinned when he saw a sweater with Duck and Chick sewn on to it. “Is this…?”  
Phoebe nodded. “A client of mine is amazing at knitting. I gave her a year’s worth of free massages if she would make this based on a picture of Duck and Chick I gave her. She even created her own pattern for it. She’s that good!”  
Joey teared up. “I miss those guys.” His first ones had gone to a farm he couldn’t visit them on, as far as he knew. In reality, they had died, but no one wanted him to be sad, so they help up the charade. His second Duck and Chick (the ones on the sweater) he couldn’t take to LA with him, and Monica didn’t want them in hers and Chandler’s house, they had had made a move to a bird sanctuary in New Jersey, which included all kinds of birds. They were apparently very happy there and this farm, you could visit. Joey had visited a couple times, but hadn’t gotten down since the last time he saw them, which was the previous year.   
“It’s funny how a client made my gift, because a friend of mine made yours.” Joey nodded toward her gift. “Open it!”  
“Okay,” Phoebe tore open her present, eager to see what it was. She pulled out a patchwork satchel bag and gasped. It had a grey tabby cat printed on it that took up almost the whole front. Little squiggle lines were coming out around it, indicating an order. Above it were the words “Smelly Cat”.  
“Turn it around!” Joey said, nodding toward it.  
Phoebe did as told, and covered her mouth and laughed when she saw a garbage can printed on the other side with fish bones and other gross looking things popping out from underneath the lid. Above it were the words, “It’s not your fault.”  
She looked at Joey. “Joey, I love it so much! How did you ever find something like this?”  
Joey blushed, smiling because he knew he did well. “My friend and her husband have their own printing business. They have t-shirts and satchels like that—almost anything really—that they customize. I know you said you were obsessed with the new satchel bag trend, so I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have one special made for you. She also wrapped it for you.”  
“I’m going to change my bags out right now!” Phoebe said.  
“Your Santa satchel bag goes better for Christmas,” Joey noted, nodding toward her current satchel bag that was red with white fur around it and three black buttons down the front.  
“I don’t care. You had this made for me, so it’s my new favorite!” Phoebe grabbed her old bag and sat down in front of Joey on the floor with it where she began to empty the contents of her old bag. She blushed when she took out the magazine she had bought at the airport with Joey on the cover. “Oops!” She blushed. “I forgot that was in there.”  
Joey grabbed the magazine from her and grinned. “I do look good on this, don’t I?”  
Phoebe nodded, her cheeks still red from blushing. “Yes, you do!”  
Joey raised an eyebrow at her. “You know I could have gotten a copy for you for free, don’t you?”  
Phoebe shrugged. “It was worth the money.”  
Joey looked at the cover again. “It’s still trippy to see myself on a magazine cover.” He handed it back to her. She tossed the magazine in her suitcase and went back to transferring things to her new bag. “You’ll have to thank your friends for me and tell them how much I love it.”  
“The magazine?” Joey asked; confused.  
Phoebe smirked at him. “No, silly, the bag!”  
“Oh, that!” Joey laughed. “Sure thing.”  
Phoebe finished packing her things into her new bag.   
“Here. Let me take a photo of you with your new bag,” Joey said, taking her camera from where she had it lying on the floor.  
She held up her bag and smiled, and he snapped a picture of her with it.  
“Now let me get one of you with your sweater,” Phoebe said, taking her camera back from him.  
Joey grinned as he proudly held his sweater up, and Phoebe snapped a pic of him.  
Just then, room service arrived.  
Joey got up and opened the door, as usual leaving a handsome tip and signing for the meal. Then, once they were alone again, they ate at the table in their room.  
He had ordered bacon, sausage, and waffles for himself, and egg whites, and a cream cheese bagel for her. He had ordered them both coffees and orange juices.   
“You’re so good at knowing what I like,” Phoebe said to him with a smile.  
He smiled back. “Well, I have known you for years.”  
Phoebe nodded. “That is true.”  
“So, I guess we should call the rest of the gang, huh?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe nodded. “Sure. After breakfast.”  
Though, neither of them was overly excited to call their friends. They were both enjoying their time alone together. 

They laughed and joked together over breakfast and enjoyed the beautiful view, seeing as the table was in front of the window.  
Joey let Phoebe shower first, and the called up Chandler while she was showering. “Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas, Joe. Sorry I couldn’t make it out last night. Phoebe was able to pick you up though, right?”  
“Yeah, she was. Are we all getting together today?” Joey asked.  
“I’ll have to ask Monica what she has planned,” Chandler said.  
“Merry Christmas Joey!” Monica said from the other line. “I was thinking I could make us all Christmas dinner tonight at my restaurant. We’re closed for Christmas, but of course, it being my restaurant, I can open it for a private party.”  
Joey hesitated. “I was thinking we could keep it to just us.”  
“We’re the private party, Joey,” Monica explained.  
“Oh! Well then, yes, that sounds fun!” Joey agreed.  
“We’re going to my parents in a short while for lunch. They agreed to keep the twins overnight for Christmas. I can go straight to the restaurant from there want start cooking. I’m thinking we eat around six-thirty. I already checked with Ross and Rachel and they’re down for it,” Monica replied.   
“Her parents agreed to keep Emma as well, so we won’t have to worry about any kids ruining our fun,” Chandler piped in.  
“Ruining our fun? Nice, Chandler,” Monica said.  
“Come on! You know I love the kids, but won’t it be nice to spend an evening with friends without having to worry about taking care of the children?” Chandler asked her.  
“I guess you’re right,” Monica reluctantly agreed.  
“Then we can have a little Christmas fun when we get back home, if you know what I mean,” Chandler added, this time in a lower, quieter voice.  
Monica giggled. “You know, I’m beginning to see what you mean about more fun with no kids!”  
“All right, this is where I get off the phone. I will see you guys tonight at six-thirty!” Joey said.  
“Wait. I don’t think Phoebe knows yet,” Monica said.  
“I’ll call and tell her,” Joey said. He didn’t know if Phoebe wanted them to know she spent the night with him or not. The way he figured, it wasn’t their business, and they would just make it out to be something it wasn’t, so he kept his mouth shut.   
“All right thanks. See you tonight! I can’t wait,” Monica said.  
“See you tonight. Me neither. Goodbye for now.” Joey hung up and then watched some TV until Phoebe came out of the shower. “Your turn!” she said. “I made sure to leave some warm water for you.”  
“Thanks!” Joey then informed her of their plans for dinner.  
“You didn’t tell them I stayed with you last night, did you?” Phoebe asked, worried. She didn’t want this turning out to be a scandal, and knowing the others, they’d certainly try to make it into one.  
Joey shook his head. “No. I figured it wasn’t their business.”  
Phoebe was relieved. “Thanks!”  
“I’m going to go shower quick and get ready, then I figured maybe we could go exploring. I feel like a tourist, I haven’t been back in so long.” Joey headed for the bathroom.  
“Sounds good!” Phoebe agreed.  
Joey grabbed his clothes for the day, then went into shower.  
Phoebe then sat down in front of the window to read the paper and finish her coffee. She noticed that Joey had also had the coffee made just as she liked it. She smiled to herself. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t going to be so bad after all, she thought.

They decided to walk through Central park since it was always so beautiful during the Christmas season.   
There was a lot of snow on the ground, so they were both bundled up in their heavy winter coats and boots. They also wore gloves and scarves.   
“What should we do first?” Phoebe asked as they walked.  
They were passing the carousel, and Joey’s eyes lit up. “Can we ride the carousel?”  
Phoebe smirked. “I think it’s for little kids, Joey.”  
“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Joey agreed, though he looked a little crestfallen.  
“But I don’t think they’d turn adults away. I’m sure we’re not the only adults to ever ride the carousel!” Phoebe didn’t mind. She was sure there were other adults even without kids that rode it. Granted they were probably tourists, but Joey hadn’t been in the area in years, so she was willing to do this for him if it made him happy. Besides, the more she looked at it, the more she thought it might be fun.  
“Yay!” Joey said happily.   
Phoebe insisted on paying this time since Joey had been paying for everything else. Joey was too excited about riding the carousel to protest.  
“I’ll just ride in the carriage,” Phoebe informed him.  
“No way! The carriages don’t go up and down like the horses do. Besides, we already rode in a carriage last night. It’s time to ride a horse!”   
Joey was so excited as he climbed onto a dashing looking horse, that Phoebe couldn’t resist him. She hopped onto the horse next to him and snapped a picture of him with a huge grin on his face. His excitement was contagious, and once the carousel started moving, she couldn’t help but laugh with him as they moved up and down on the fancy horses.   
When the ride was over, Joey told Phoebe to sit in the carriage for a second.  
“Why?” Phoebe asked.  
“Just do it!” Joey said with a mischievous grin.  
Phoebe did as told, and Joey took her camera from her. “Act like you’re a royal queen in her carriage.”  
“Oo, oo! I can do that!” Phoebe waved the way the queen would. She loved pretending to be the queen. Her life growing up had been anything but regal, so even to this day, she dreamed of being royal. She held her head high with a serious expression on her face, and Joey snapped a picture of her.  
They then left the carousel, and they walked a little further down the pathway. They saw some kids making snow angels.   
“Now it’s my turn to be a kid. That looks fun. Let’s make snow angels!” Phoebe said to Joey, as excited to make snow angels as he was to ride the carousel. “I could never make any as a kid. Ursula would always stomp on them before I could even get a picture!” Ursula was her estranged twin sister who didn’t share Phoebe’s compassion.  
“I promise not to step on yours,” Joey promised.  
They then made snow angels and laughed at how silly they both felt. However, at the same time, it was fun! They got a few odd looks from the parents of the kids making snow angels, but neither one of them cared.   
“Can you please take a picture of me and my friend lying by our snow angels?” Phoebe asked one of the fathers.  
“Uh… Sure,” the father said. He obviously didn’t recognize, Joey. As famous as Joey was, Phoebe was surprised he didn’t seem to get recognized. True, he wasn’t as famous as George Clooney or Brad Pitt, but still…  
Joey and Phoebe laid beside their snow angels, and the man took their picture.  
“Thanks!” Phoebe said, once Joey had gotten up and helped her up, and she was able to take the camera back from the man.  
The rest of the day, they had a blast. They did Top of the Rock, and then found a nice little restaurant that was open. They had lunch there, and it fit both Joey’s non-vegetarian needs and Phoebe’s vegetarian needs. They had dessert, and Joey paid for it all, despite Phoebe’s protests.   
After lunch, they looked at all the shop windows, beautifully decorated for Christmas. They took more pictures, and then they went back through the park. When Phoebe saw children sledding, she wanted to sled, but was bummed they didn’t have a sled.   
Joey then called out that if anyone was willing to let him and his friend use their sled for a few trips down the hill, he’d pay them fifty dollars.  
Needless to say, he had several offers. Some people even asked for his autograph.   
Now he gets recognized! Phoebe thought with a smirk. This too felt weird to her. She wasn’t used to people asking her friend for autographs.  
Joey was polite to his fans and signed a few autographs, as well as posed for a few pictures. He then sledded down the hill with Phoebe twice, but then they left, for they didn’t want more people who knew of Joey to start rushing in on him. Joey did, however, pay yet another fifty to the sled owner to take a picture of them on the sled.  
Once the picture was taken, the money was given, and Joey had the camera back, he gave the kid his sled back.  
Joey and Phoebe then held hands in a friendly manner, and continued to walk the park.  
They passed by kids building a snowman, and this time he paid a hundred dollars to the two kids—apiece—to allow him and Phoebe to use their materials to make a snowman of their own. The kids gladly accepted the cash, and watched as Joey and Phoebe built a snowman.  
Joey pulled a Dumb & Dumber, and made the carrot and rocks into the male anatomy instead of as a face like he was supposed to.  
Phoebe laughed. “Joey! There are children watching!”  
But the children were laughing too.   
Phoebe shook her head grabbed some more rocks and made a face on the snowman with them, and then took a picture of the snowman despite herself. The kids took a picture of them together with their snowman.  
Joey handed them each an extra fifty dollar bill, then with a wish of a Merry Christmas, he bid them ado.  
“You sure like to shell out the cash!” Phoebe noted as they headed down the pathway again arm-in-arm.  
“I can afford it now. I remember not having much money and how much it sucked. Now that I have it, I like to share the wealth with those I know probably don’t have much,” Joey replied.  
“That’s so sweet!” Phoebe was touched at his reasoning. “I guess we should be getting back soon. I’d like to change for dinner.”   
“All right,” Joey agreed. He walked on ahead, assuming Phoebe was right beside him. “However, she grabbed some snow, made it into a ball, and tossed it at him. It hit the back of his head.  
He turned around, his mouth dropped open. “I love you, but you’re going to pay for that, Phoebes!”  
Phoebe as he picked up some snow, made a snowball, and threw it at her.  
For the next five minutes, they had a snowball fight, both feeling like kids again and having the time of their lives.  
When they finished, Phoebe laughed, and snapped a picture of Joey. “You have snow all in your hair!”  
“Do I?” Joey ran a hand over his hair with one hand, and then threw a surprise snowball at Phoebe with the other. It landed on its target, which was right in her hair. “Now so do you!”  
Phoebe gasped, and Joey snatched he camera from her and took a picture.  
Phoebe smiled. “All right, we really have to get back now. Dinner’s in an hour, and you know Monica will blow a gasket if we’re late!”  
“I know that’s right!” Joey agreed. He wrapped an arm around her. “It was a really fun day today. We got lots of nice pictures to remember it by. I’m glad.”  
“Me too,” Phoebe said. “Though, a couple times we could have lost the camera if one of the people who took a picture for us decided to run off with the camera and sell it to a tabloid.”  
“I guess I’m a bad celebrity. I never think of stuff like that. If you can even call me a celebrity. I was on one soap, a couple of plays, and three movies,” Joey said modestly. “There were the guest appearances too, but no one really counts those.”  
Phoebe rested her head on his shoulder. “I’d say you’re a celebrity in your own right. After all, you were on the cover of a magazine. But to me, you’ll always just be Joey, my dearest and best friend.”  
Joey smiled at her. “And you’ll always be my Phoebe. My dearest and best friend.”  
Phoebe smiled contently up at him and they walked arm-in-arm the rest of the way back to the hotel. His Phoebe. Phoebe grinned to herself. She kind of liked the sound of that!

Hugs were given when Phoebe and Joey arrived at Chez Monica. Monica was of course already there, as was Chandler.   
Chandler hugged Joey tight. “I missed you, Man!”  
“I missed to too, Buddy!” Joey said as they two men pat each other’s backs and then released their hug so that Joey could hug Monica and Chandler could hug Phoebe.  
“We missed you! I’m so glad you’re back. Are you here to stay?” Monica asked Joey.  
Joey nodded. “That’s the plan.”  
“How are you holding up, Phoebes?” Chandler asked. He knew her first Christmas being separated from Mike couldn’t be easy on her.  
“I’m fine. Mike and I clearly weren’t meant to be, so…”  
Monica hugged her. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately. I’m thinking of letting my sous-chef take over for a week after the New Year. I could use the break. We can spend time together then.”  
Chandler laughed. “She’ll be lucky if she can stay away for a day, let alone a week!”  
Monica shot him a look. “I can to stay away! My sous-chef is almost as good as me, and he knows all my recopies to a T. I know my restaurant will be in good hands with him.”  
Ross and Rachel arrived then.  
“Joey!” Rachel hugged Joey. “Look at you, you’re Mister Big shot now!” She held him back to take a look at him, and then hugged him tightly again.  
Joey smiled big. “Hey, Rach! I sure missed you!”  
“I sure missed you too!” Rachel gave him one last squeeze before releasing him.  
Ross then gave him a big hug. “Good to see you again! It’s been too long, Tribbiani!”  
Joey hugged him. “I know, I missed you all too, but I’m back now, so all is good.” He grinned as he and Ross broke apart.  
Joey’s eyes fell upon Rachel’s left ring finger. “So you’re still together, then! I was thinking you guys divorced and no one wanted to tell me.”  
Rachel elbowed him. “Now why would you think that?”  
“Well, Ross track record speaks for itself,” Joey stated.  
He and Chandler both laughed and high-fived.  
Ross shot them a look.  
“Men are pigs,” Rachel said, unamused.   
“Even our friends,” Monica agreed with a nod.  
“They’re lucky they’re cute!” Phoebe said. “Especially you,” she then said to Joey, gently pinching his cheeks.  
Joey grinned at her.  
Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler all cast glances at each other, but they went un-noticed by Joey and Phoebe.   
Ross and Rachel had gotten married two years prior. Joey had gone to the wedding and been a co-best man with Chandler. Joey may have ben joking, but deep down, he hadn’t been that sure Ross and Rachel were still together. He didn’t heard from them as much as he heard from the others. He had thought that maybe they had divorced and were too embarrassed to tell him. Instead, it was Phoebe who was getting divorced. His friends never ceased to surprise him.  
They all sat down at a big round table by the fireplace. It was nice and warm, and the table was set immaculately.   
Joey helped Phoebe into a chair and sat down next to her.   
“You two aren’t even a couple, and he holds your chair out for you. Chandler and I have been married for four years and he still doesn’t do that for me,” Monica griped.  
“Nor does Ross for me,” Rachel said, eyeballing Ross, who was already sitting while she was still standing.  
Ross coughed. “Sorry.” He stood up to pull her chair out for her, but Rachel did it herself.   
“Yeah, too little too late, Buddy,” Rachel said to him, though she wasn’t really angry. She knew that that was just Ross for you.  
“I was going to pull your chair out for you, but I know you still have stuff to do in the kitchen,” Chandler said to Monica.  
Monica smirked. “Right. You can help me bring the food in instead.”  
“I walked right into that one,” Chandler grumbled as he got up to help her.  
A moment later, they each had their own plate covered by a silver top.   
Once Monica and Chandler were sitting down with them, they all unveiled their meals. It was a couple nice slices of ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and cranberry sauce. There was also dinner rolls with butter. To drink was the best red wine Monica had on house, and ice waters as well. For Phoebe, Monica had substituted the ham for a vegetarian lasagna.  
“And Joey, as you may notice, I made you a double portion,” Monica informed Joey.  
Joey smiled big and pat his stomach. “You’re the best Mon!”  
Phoebe coughed loudly.   
Joey turned serious and looked at Phoebe. “After you of course, Phoebes.”  
Phoebe smiled. “That’s better.”  
They all enjoyed their meal as they got caught up.   
“Emma said the cutest thing today! She told me her cold was all better and she wondered if she would catch a warm now!” Rachel said.  
Monica and Ross both laughed.   
“Isn’t she cute?” Ross asked.  
“Yeah, well, Jack and Erica tried sticking peanuts up each other’s noses yesterday. I had to pry the peanuts out. Thankfully, their nostril holes are still so tiny it wasn’t anything a pair of tweezers couldn’t fix!” Chandler bragged.  
“What? You didn’t tell me about that!” Monica said.  
Chandler blushed. “Oops! Well I got the peanuts out!”  
Monica rolled her eyes. “I swear, sometimes I think I need a babysitter for him too!”  
The others laughed.  
“Let me get a picture of you all!” Phoebe said. She stood up and took a picture of the group, and then Rachel offered to take one with Phoebe in it.  
Rachel did so, then handed Phoebe her camera back. “You never used to be the type to take pictures,” she noted.  
Phoebe shrugged. “It’s a new phase I guess. I figured it might be nice now that we have Joey back.” She smiled lovingly at Joey, who smiled just as lovingly back at her.  
Phoebe set the camera back on the table. “Do you need help clearing the dishes?” she asked Monica.   
Monica nodded. “That would be great, thanks!” She glanced at Chandler. “Take note, Chandler.”  
Chandler just shrugged. “I would, but I need time to digest my food,” he rubbed his stomach.  
“He could win an award for the number of excuses he’s able to come up with to get out of things,” Monica muttered to Phoebe.  
“Will there be dessert?” Joey asked.  
Monica smiled. “Obviously! The sooner the plates are cleared, the sooner we eat it!”  
Joey quickly got up and helped with the rest of the dishes.  
Once the three of them were gone, Rachel grabbed Phoebe’s camera and started looking through her pictures.   
“Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?” Ross asked her.  
Rachel shrugged. “They’re only pictures. I doubt she took nude photos,” she teased. “I just want to see what has given her the picture taking bug lately.” As she scrolled through them, she realized that most of them were with Joey. “Look at this—she and Joey appear to have spend Christmas together! They’re both in their pajamas, and they’re opening gifts.”  
“Let me see that!” Ross said.  
Chandler scooted over too.  
“So now you don’t care bout privacy,” Rachel said to Ross with a smirk.  
“I personally have never minded butting into other people’s business,” Chandler stated.  
They continued scrolling through the pictures and saw them on the carousel, sledding, building a snowman, snow covered… There were even random shots of them by the decorated shops.  
“Do you think they’re a couple?” Rachel asked.  
Chandler nodded. “I don’t think so. Joey would have told me.”  
“She’s coming back,” Ross whispered.  
Rachel quickly placed the camera back where she had found it.  
Phoebe came out with two desserts, one for her and one for Joey. Joey gave Chandler one, and placed one at Monica’s spot. Finally, Monica came out and gave Ross and Rachel theirs. It was cherries jubilee, and they all thoroughly enjoyed it.  
“Nice bag, Phoebes. That’s so cool! Where’d you get it?” Monica asked, noticing Phoebe’s bag for the first time.  
Phoebe held it up to show them all better. “Thanks! Joey had it special made for me.”  
They all admired it. Rachel, Chandler, and Ross looked at each other.  
Chandler nodded at Joey. He was wearing the sweater Phoebe had given him. “Is that Chick and Duck?”  
“Chick and Duck number two!” Joey informed him. Joey then snickered. “Number two!”   
“I had I special made for him,” Phoebe explained.  
More looks were exchanged by the others.  
The rest of their night together went nicely. They reminisced, they joked and laughed, and they caught each other up on their current lives.   
Ross and Rachel were the first to get up.   
“I guess we better be leaving. I decided I don’t want Emma to not be with us Christmas night—especially when she’s getting over a cold. We’re going to go get her and take her home,” Rachel explained.  
“And Monica and I have to clean the place up, then head home for some us time, if you know what I mean,” Chandler said, wriggling his eyebrows.  
Monica smirked. “If it gets you to help me clean up, I’m all for it!”  
So, after hugs and more Merry Christmases and well wishes, they left except for Monica and Chandler who disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Well, that was fun!” Phoebe said.  
“Except for the fact that all they wanted to do was talk about the kids. Well, not all they talked about, but enough,” Joey said.  
Phoebe nodded. “I never thought I’d see the day where I don’t feel like I relate to them anymore. It feels like—”  
“They’ve grown up and we’ve stayed the same,” Joey finished for her.  
Phoebe nodded. “Exactly! Gosh, I’m not even ready to go back yet.”  
“How about we check out Rockefeller Center and go ice skating?” Joey suggested. “Then we can get room service again and warm up back at the room with hot chocolate and maybe another movie.”  
Phoebe smiled. “That sounds really perfect.”  
“Then let’s go.” Joey took her hand, and together they headed back out into the snow, ready to begin another Christmas adventure together.

“You know, this is a lot harder than it looks!” Phoebe said as she tried to skate around the rink. She was very wobbly, and had to keep hanging on to the rails of the rink sides.  
“Look at all these kids whizzing around the rink! Why is this so hard for us?” Joey grumbled. He tried to skate past Phoebe, but almost slipped. He caught himself.  
“Maybe we’re over thinking it,” Phoebe suggested.  
Joey nodded. “I think we are. Let’s just try skating normal, like everyone else is, and not worry about falling. Maybe then we’ll actually do good.”  
“Do well,” Phoebe corrected him.  
“That’s what I said,” Joey insisted.  
Phoebe didn’t even bother to try to explain. She knew it would just make both their heads hurt. Instead, she tried to do just as Joey said, and skate really fast. It was a wrong move. She started to fall.   
Joey tried to catch her, but that just caused him to fall too, and they both fell face down.  
“Okay, ow,” Phoebe said.  
Joey crawled over to her and tried to help her up, but he ended up slipping back down and landing on top of her.   
They both laughed.  
“I guess skating isn’t our thing, huh?” Joey asked her.  
Phoebe smiled. “No, I guess not.”  
Carefully, they both got up.  
“Take my hand. Maybe we can make it out of here alive yet!” Joey teased.  
Phoebe took his hand, and slowly they skated toward the entrance.   
They returned their skates and got their boots back on. They then checked out the tree. It was beautiful, and the only tree either of them had that year.  
“The Rockefeller Center tree will officially be our Christmas tree since we didn’t have one in our room,” Phoebe said.  
Joey grinned. “Cool! I never had a Christmas tree this big before!”  
Phoebe laughed. “There’s no presents under it though. That sucks!”  
“There’s mistletoe,” Joey said as he found a piece of mistletoe someone had left on the ground. He picked it up and held it over him and Phoebe with a Cheshire cat grin, wriggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.   
Phoebe smiled. “I suppose we have to keep all the traditions.”  
“It’s a tradition that goes way back, so I’d hate to be the ones to break it,” Joey said simply.  
Phoebe, still smiling, moved closer to him, and he moved closer to her. Soon, they were kissing.’  
Joey dropped the mistletoe and wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss while The Trans-Siberian Orchestra’s “Christmas Cannon” played in the background from the skating rink. The snow was still falling lightly, and to both of them, it was the perfect moment. 

Joey spoke first after the kiss. “Well that was better than presents!” He smiled.  
Phoebe smiled too, and gently twirled a strand of her hair. “Yeah, it was!” She started to shiver then. The temperature was dropping.  
Joey rubbed her arms. “Are you cold?”  
She nodded. “Nothing some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and marshmallows back at the room can’t help!”  
“And popcorn!” Joey added.   
“Does room service have that?” Phoebe asked as they walked back to the hotel.  
“I always keep some packs with me. I have some in my suitcase, and the room has a microwave,” Joey explained.  
“Oh. Okay, well that sounds good too!” Phoebe agreed.  
“And maybe some pudding. For some reason I’m craving pudding. I know they have that. I could almost go for a pizza too. Yeah. A pizza sounds great!” Joey said, licking his lips in anticipation.  
Phoebe looked at him funny. “Joey, we just had that huge mean at Monica’s.”  
Joey looked at her funny in return. “Are you forgetting who I am?”  
Phoebe laughed. “Very true!”  
“Besides, that was two hours ago. It only takes me ten minutes to digest.” Joey said as they continued to walk, now arm-in-arm.  
Phoebe shook her head in disbelief. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.   
Neither one of them mentioned the kiss any more. Neither one really knew what to make of it, so for now, they were pretending that neither of them felt anything other than friendship when they kissed, even though deep down, they both felt something more even if they didn’t want to admit it yet.  
When they got back to the hotel, they both got ready for bed, then had the same routine as the night before. They pigged out, used the bathroom one last time, then watched a movie in bed and chatted until they were both falling asleep.  
Joey turned off the TV and lights, and kissed Phoebe’s forehead. She had once again fallen asleep before him. “Goodnight, Phoebs. Merry Christmas.” He then closed his eyes, thinking, as he drifted off to sleep, of his and Phoebe’s kiss by the tree and, how it had made his heart race.


	3. The One with the New Year's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Phoebe grow closer at the New Year's party.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 3: The One with the New Year’s Party

The next morning, Joey woke up with Phoebe already in the shower. He at up and stretched, the kiss from the night before still on his mind. Sure, they had only kissed because of the mistletoe, but still… It had had an effect on him. He wondered if Phoebe had felt the same thing. She didn’t appear to have felt anything. She hadn’t mentioned the kiss, so maybe it had meant nothing to her. Then again, it was starting to mean a little something to him, yet he hadn’t said anything about it either.   
The sound of her shower turning off was heard. He contemplated ordering breakfast for them, but then decided that it might be nice to take her out for breakfast this time. He decided to wait to see what she wanted to do.   
He opened the door and grabbed the paper, and then took it back to bed and read it while he waited for Phoebe to finish in the bathroom.  
She came out ten minutes later looking refreshed. She wore a white turtleneck sweater, and dark washed jeans that looked terrific on her.  
“Good morning,” he said to her with a smile.  
She smiled back. “Good morning, Joey.” She grabbed a pair of navy colored socks from her suitcase, then sat down at the end of the bed to put them on.  
Joey sat up straighter and put the paper aside. “I was thinking we could go out to breakfast this morning. It might be a nice change from eating room service in.”  
Phoebe looked at him with remorse on her face. “I so wish I could, but I am back to work today and I have early appointments. I don’t like to make my clients wait.”  
Joey was a little disappointed. “Oh, okay. Well, maybe dinner tonight then.”  
“We’ll see what time I get out,” Phoebe said, standing up and grabbing her purse from the closet.   
“Wait. You’re leaving already?” Joey asked.   
“I have my first client in an hour,” Phoebe explained.   
“Are you still staying with me?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe smiled. “I really appreciate you letting me stay these last two nights with you, but there’s really no point in me staying here again. My place is where I conduct my business, so I really need to be there now that Christmas and my days off are over.”  
“I just kind of got used to you being here is all,” Joey said.  
Phoebe grabbed her suitcase, and after ensuring that everything was still in it, she zipped it up and prepared to leave. “You’re sweet, but I have to leave some time. That time is now.”  
Joey got up out of bed and quickly followed her to the door. He placed a hand over her arm. “Phoebs, is something wrong?”  
Phoebe shook her head. “No, why would anything be wrong?”  
“Well, we did kiss last night,” he reminded her.  
Phoebe laughed. “Don’t be silly! That was just because of the mistletoe. Besides, it’s not like we never kissed before.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “See? No big deal. I’ll call you if I finish my appointments in time for dinner.” She opened the door, and looked back at him once more. “Thank you so much for letting me stay with you these past two days. I don’t know how I would have gotten through them without you.”  
“You’re stronger than you think, Phoebs,” Joey said.   
But Phoebe had already left and was halfway down the hall.  
Joey sighed, and closed the door. Something was wrong and she just wasn’t admitting it. He made a note to himself to get to the bottom of what it was. However, he first needed to get some food into him before he could even begin to try to think.   
He grabbed the room service menu and dialed the number. He wasn’t in the mood to go out anymore.

Phoebe could hardly concentrate on the way back to her apartment. The truth was, the kiss had meant something to her, and she had a feeling that it had meant something to Joey as well. She had acted like it meant nothing to him because she didn’t know how she felt about what had happened. Had it given her butterflies? Hell yeah, it did! Did she want to start a relationship with him beyond friendship? She was unsure. She honestly didn’t know who he was any more. It had been a little over three years since they had hung out together every day. Sure, they had talked on the phone nearly every day for the past few years, but it wasn’t the same as hanging out together. All she could think of was the way Joey used to be a womanizer. True, he seemed to have settled down a bit. He had been engaged at one point, or almost engaged, she was unclear. She and Joey hadn’t talked much about Alex. Then again, it hadn’t worked out between the two of them because of commitment issues.   
Phoebe arrived home, and headed into her apartment. She brought her suitcase into her bedroom, then left it there and shut the door. She had only been gone for two days, but already she was feeling the loneliness of her apartment. She had forgotten what it was like to live alone, and she was no longer used to it.   
She looked at her watch. Her first client of the day was to arrive in fifteen minutes.  
Phoebe plopped herself down onto the couch with a sigh and looked at her satchel that Joey had given her. She smiled. He had been so thoughtful to get her it as her Christmas gift! She really did love it.   
She sighed again. She had never really had feelings for Joey. True, she had always found him sexy, and it certainly wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world if she had ended up married to him. Heck, she was sure she would have been better off than she was now, after having married Mike. Still, she needed more time to reconnect with him as a friend before she knew what she wanted now. Though, she had to admit, she was feeling more for him than she ever had before. He was so caring, and sweet… He had gotten even better looking in time in her opinion. He was financially stable. She just didn’t know! She did want the friendship to be ruined. He meant the most to her out of all her friends, and she was worried that if they dated, and something went wrong, it would ruin their relationship. Losing Joey even as a friend would hurt even more than losing Mike, she knew.  
There was a knock on the door. Her first client of the day was there.   
She got up of the couch and headed to the front door. For now, all thoughts of Joey were going to have to wait. 

Phoebe never did have dinner with Joey that night. She felt bad not going out with him, but she needed a few days to herself to think. Though, by the time New Years Eve had come, she was still torn. She didn’t even know if he felt the same way about her. She decide to just play it by ear.   
As for Joey, he had been disappointed that Phoebe seemed to be stepping away from him. He knew it had to be the kiss. She was all for hanging out with him until the kiss. He didn’t know why he had kissed her. He was just having a great time with her and when he found that mistletoe, he was inspired by the season.   
Besides, it wasn’t like he had never kissed her before. She had never seemed to mind until now.  
To cope with being lonely, and being worried he had messed things up with Phoebe, he kept himself busy going to clubs and bars. He picked up a few women, but they had gone back to their place. It sounded silly even to himself, but he didn’t want to bring them back to The Plaza. It somehow felt like his and Phoebe’s place, and it didn’t seem right to him to bring another woman back.  
He was surprised to realize that, although he enjoyed being with other women, he still found himself missing Phoebe. It was just different with her than it was with them. He supposed it was because they were friends and knew each other’s likes and dislikes. They just clicked after all these years as friends.  
When New Years Eve finally arrived, he was excited, needless to say, to see Phoebe again. He was also looking forward to all of them getting together as a group again. He missed the days of them all just chilling together and living life. It was sad to him that they had all drifted apart a little.

“I think Joey and Phoebe would make the perfect couple. I mean, it makes sense! Ross and I are together, and you two are together,” Rachel said as she and the others sans Joey and Phoebe drank coffees together at Central Perk. Monica had gotten there on a break for lunch. She wanted to go over a few last minute things with Candler about the party. Rachel and Ross had just happened to be there, and they all sat together to enjoy coffees and sandwiches and chat like old times.   
“They so would! We have to figure out a way to get them together,” Monica agreed.  
“Don’t they need to decide that on their own?” Ross asked skeptically.  
“We wouldn’t be forcing them into anything,” Monica replied.   
“We’d just be helping to push things along; that’s all,” Rachel said with a smile.   
Chandler sipped his coffee. “I have to admit, I think Phoebe would be perfect for Joe. He lights up whenever she walks into a room—he always has. Not to mention they both have a childlike innocence to them. I actually think they’d be sweet together. Joey’s a good man. He’s childlike at times, but he’s still mature enough to take care of her.”  
Rachel nodded. “He is a complete and total gentleman around her. Just when you think he couldn’t be any more of a pig, Phoebe walks in and you see him morph into a completely different person. He’s respectful, he’s caring, and he’s sweet… He’s a total gentleman with her!”  
Monica nodded her agreement.   
“Well, I must had admit, he’d be a huge step up from Mike. What a jerk he turned out to be.” Ross sipped his coffee and shook his head.   
“So it’s settled then. Operation get Joey and Phoebe together is in play!” Monica said.   
“What exactly do you plan on doing?” Chandler asked her.   
Monica shrugged. “I don’t know yet. But I’ll think of something.”

Monica had gotten back a little early from the restaurant. She had gotten the last of the reservation guests welcomed and settled in, and made sure everything had come out to everyone’s liking. Then, after making sure that her sous chef had things well under control, she had wished him a Happy New Year, and then hightailed it out of there. She went back to her place and immediately got the food cooking.   
It was now time for the party. Monica and Chandler had left their tree up since they would all be exchanging their Christmas gifts to each other that night. Everyone arrived and they all placed their gifts for each other under the tree. It was a bit of a late dinner for all of them, but none of them minded. Joey had eaten a few hours before he arrived, and was now, of course, still very hungry for dinner.   
By the time they all sat down to dinner, they were ravished.   
Monica had placed seating place cards all around the table. She of course had sat Joey and Phoebe next to each other.   
Joey held Phoebe’s chair out for her again, and she giggled. “I could get used to this!”  
Joey smiled too. He always smiled when she smiled. He couldn’t help it!  
They enjoyed their dinner, and raved to Monica how good it was. It was mango chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes with gravy and butter, buttered dinner rolls, and a variety of drinks including sodas, Champagne, wine, and water. Though, the Champaign was being saved for the ringing in of the New Year. Phoebe’s main course was a personal mushroom pizza. Monica made the most amazing pizza, and Phoebe had special requested one.  
They made New Year’s Resolutions and had more small talk.  
“So, Joey, any luck on the apartment hunting yet?” Ross asked him.  
Joey shook his head. “No. I haven’t really been looking.”  
Phoebe looked at him. “Why not?” She was instantly concerned. “Are you still planning on staying in New York? You’re not moving back to LA are you?”  
Joey shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I want to give it a little more time before I fully decide. The Plaza is letting me pay by the month instead of by the night, so that helps. Regardless, I can afford it now, so I’ll see how I feel after a month living here.” The truth was, he just wanted to put feelers out. He wanted to see how Phoebe would react to the thought of him not staying in New York. He had zero plans to move back to Los Angeles, and the only reason he hadn’t started looking for an apartment was laziness. He was enjoying being waited on and treated like royalty at The Plaza. In all honestly though, he was thinking of buying a house near Chandler and Monica’s. Ross and Rachel were talking about buying one near them as well. However, Joey would never move there until he could convince Phoebe to move too. He wanted them all to be together again.  
“Oh.” Phoebe looked a little crestfallen.  
“What’s wrong, Phoebs?” Monica asked with a smirk. She knew Joey well. She had a feeling this was him playing games with Phoebe.  
“I just really missed you when you were gone,” Phoebe said to Joey. “I don’t want to lose you to LA again.”  
“Well, it’s not set in stone. I am kind of getting used to being back in New York again, so I’ll probably stay here. Moving back to LA was just a thought, really,” Joey assured her.  
“Good!” Phoebe said.  
After dinner, and the girls cleared the dishes, they all enjoyed some crème brûlée for dessert, which they all enjoyed.   
While the girls were clearing those dishes, Erica came out of her room and wandered over to Chandler. “Daddy, I can’t sleep.”  
“Do you need a bedtime story?” Chandler asked her, picking her up.  
Erica looked over at Joey. “Can Uncle Joey read me one?”  
Joey smiled. “I’d love to!” He had always felt a little awkward around kids, but he had a special place in his heart for little Erica. She was a sweetie, and with Chandler being like a brother to him, he really did feel like Erica was his niece.   
He carried her to her bed and tucked her back in. “What would you like me to read you?”  
“That one!” She pointed to one on her bedside table.  
Joey picked it up and read the cover, “Eloise at the Plaza.” He laughed at the irony.  
“That’s my favorite!” Erica informed him.   
“That’s where I’m staying at the moment,” Joey informed her. “The Plaza!”  
“Did you meet her?” Erica, almost four, asked.   
Joey laughed. “No, but I walked past her room before.  
Erica giggled. “I love Eloise!”  
Joe smiled, then opened the book and began reading to her.  
Meanwhile, the girls had heard from Ross and Chandler that he was reading to Erica, and they couldn’t resist going up to her room and taking a peak.  
“That is so stinking cute!” Rachel whispered.  
“The twins don’t call him Uncle Joey for nothing!” Monica whispered proudly.  
Phoebe watched with no words, but a smile. It warmed her heart to see Joey talking to sweetly to a child. 

Ten minutes later, Erica was asleep tucked tightly in her bed, and Jack, being a heavier sleeper than his sister, was sound asleep still.   
Ross and Rachel had a babysitter back at their apartment who was willing to watch Emma. She was a very nice widowed lady in her early fifties. New Year’s Eve and the New Year were just another day to her, and she didn’t mind staying past midnight.   
They all sat around the fire, and took turns opening their presents.   
Chandler had passed around everyone’s gifts until they each had their own pile sitting in front of them.  
Monica went first. She was very pleased with a pair of ankle boots she had been dying for. They had always been sold out, but seeing as she worked at Ralph Lauren, Rachel was able to pull some strings and got Monica the boots she wanted before the new shipment was even placed on shelves of Ralph Lauren.  
Monica squealed with delight and side hugged Rachel, who was sitting beside her. Ross had gotten her a bucket of cleaning supplies that Rachel thought was a horrible gift, but Monica was ecstatic over.   
“Clorox wipes, Lysol spray, floor cleaner, Windex… Ross, you’re the best brother in the whole world! You get me,” Monica cooed.  
Ross grinned, and then shot Rachel and I told you so look.   
Rachel rolled her eyes.   
On Christmas day, Chandler had already given Monica a diamond necklace and bracelet, and a promise to clean any room in the house for her, which she had been over the moon about. Today, he gave her a cashmere sweater as an extra gift. Of course, it was a big hit. Joey had gotten her monogrammed oven mitts, an apron that read Queen of the kitchen, and a custom sign he had had made up that read Monica’s Kitchen: Her way or the highway to hang in her restaurant’s kitchen.  
“It’s to remind your staff of who’s in charge,” Joey had told her.   
Monica smiled. “Joey! You’re so sweet!”  
Joey smiled shyly, and looked away. “I know.”  
Phoebe had gotten her a dress Monica had been eyeballing but didn’t want to spend the money on, and Monica had been very grateful for that as well.  
Chandler’s gift from Joey included a rubber duck and a rubber chick for baths.  
“It can make you think of our babies when you’re in the bath,” Joey said to him.   
Chandler made a face. “Cuz that doesn’t sound weird at all,” he said sarcastically.   
“You know what I mean!” Joey said with an eye roll.  
Chandler grinned. “I’m just messing with you. It was very thoughtful of you, Joe. Thanks.”   
“I also got you and Ross season passes to the upcoming Yankee’s season,” Joey informed him.  
Ross and Chandler’s eyes lit up and they high-fived each other, letting out a collective “Yes!”  
They thanked Joey.   
Joey had also gotten Ross also got a new Frankie Say Relax t-shirt from Joey since Rachel had stolen his original one. Ross was very grateful for it.   
On Christmas, Monica had given Chandler a Rolex and a couple nice sweaters, she had also given him a coupon book for bedroom related things that he liked. The coupon book she had given him that day, before she had left for work. It was no mystery which gift he liked best, even though he loved them all.   
Phoebe gave Chandler Miss Congeniality One and Two on Blu-Ray DVD, which Chandler was embarrassed about, but secretly excited to binge watch. She had informed Rachel and Ross of her gift to him, and they had gotten him a Blu-ray player to go with it. He had opened the player first and been excited, but now he was even more excited now that he had his favorite movies to watch on it.  
Rachel had gotten leather pants from Phoebe, a new purse from Ross, which Monica had helped him pick out, and he had also gotten her a day at the spa and a diamond and emerald bracelet, ring, and necklace set to match Emma’s and her birthstones. Chandler and Monica went in on a Louis Vuitton suitcase for her that she had been wanting, and Joey had gotten her a locket with Emma’s picture in it. Rachel had been moved to tears. She hugged all her friends tightly.   
Ross had gotten a generous Visa gift card from Monica and Chandler together. Ross was hard to shop for. Even as his sister, Monica never knew quite what to give him, but she knew that cash was always welcome.   
Phoebe had gotten him a stuffed dinosaur dressed like him with a little wig to look like his hair. The dinosaur was wearing a shirt that said, Ross-a-saurus on it.   
“This is so cool! Where did you get it?” Ross asked.  
Phoebe grinned. “I bought a stuffed dinosaur I thought you’d like, and I had a client of mine make the props to look like you. I know many talented people.”  
“Well, it’s like the coolest thing ever, so thank you!” Ross said.  
Rachel had given him a coupon book similar to Monica’s as well as a couple really nice sweaters from Ralph Lauren. She had gotten Joey some too, as well as some new dress shirts for the both of them. She had also gotten Ross a baseball off of EBay, autographed by his favorite player.   
Ross had gotten Joey a picture of the newest Barcalounger, which was in Joey’s opinion even cooler than the last version.   
“As soon as you find a place to live, it’s all yours,” Ross told him.  
Joey was excited. Chandler was jealous.  
Chandler had gotten Joey a framed photo of Joey’s favorite Sport’s Illustrated Model.   
Joey of course loved it.  
Monica had rolled her eyes when Chandler bought it. She refused to go in on it with Chandler and had instead gotten Joey a pair of pajamas with chicks all over them and a pair with ducks all over them. She hadn’t been able to find any pairs with both on them, but Joey was glad to have both pairs.  
Phoebe had gotten a really good perfume from Rachel, a new guitar from Chandler and Monica with a case that had her name on it, and from Ross, she had received a satchel bag with guitars printed all over it to go with her collection of satchel bags. She loved all her gifts.  
Joey then handed Phoebe a gift.  
Everyone else was busy cleaning up their wrapping paper mess as instructed to do by Monica.  
“But you already gave me my gift,” Phoebe said to him.  
“I know, but I wanted to give you something today too,” Joey said.  
Phoebe smiled, and opened the gift. She gasped when she saw it was a silver cat necklace with emerald eyes.  
“Think of it as Smelly Cat,” Joey said.  
Phoebe put it on immediately. “It’s so cute! Thank you so much!”  
Joey grinned. “Forget about it!”  
Phoebe then handed him a gift. “I got you a little something extra too.”  
“You shouldn’t have,” Joey said, but he opened it anyway.   
He smiled when he saw a silver and gold framed photo of him and Phoebe. It was the selfie they had taken on the carriage ride.   
“That came out really nice!” Joey said to her with a huge smile on his face.  
Phoebe smiled and nodded. “I know, right? I have a framed copy for me as well.”  
“I’ll cherish it forever,” Joey said. He hugged her tightly. “Thanks, Phoebs.”  
“You’re welcome,” Phoebe said, holding him tightly, her eyes closed as she breathed in the wonderful smell of his cologne.  
Joey had his eyes closed too, so neither of them saw the stares and smiles they were getting from the others who had suddenly stopped collecting their wrapping so they could spy on their friends.

It was fifteen minutes until midnight.   
“It’s almost time to start the countdown!” Monica called out. “Chandler, will you open the champagne? I’ll get the glasses.”  
Chandler went over to the ice bucket and took off the foil, he then popped the cork. He had pointed it away from everyone, but Phoebe had been in the bathroom, and at just that moment she came back into the room and the cork hit her smack dab in the middle of the forehead.  
“Okay, ow!” Phoebe snapped at Chandler, placing a hand to her forehead.  
“Oh my gosh, Chandler! Why weren’t you more careful?” Monica asked. She had come into the room just in time to see Phoebe get corked.   
Joey rushed to Phoebe, practically pushing a concerned Rachel out of the way. “Sweetheart, are you all right?” He placed a hand over her lower back, and with his other hand, he gently rubbed her forehead where the cork had hit.  
“Sweetheart?” Ross mouthed to Rachel, who grinned in response.   
“I’m fine. I just have a little bit of an instant headache; that’s all,” Phoebe said, giving Chandler the evil eye.  
“I didn’t mean to! Phoebe I am so sorry!” Chandler said.  
Joey carefully led Phoebe to the couch and helped her sit down. “Do you need an ice pack or anything?” Joey asked her with concern.  
“Maybe some ice would be nice. Does anyone have any Tylenol on them?” Phoebe asked.  
“I’m on it!” Monica said, rushing to the bathroom.  
Chandler went and got a glass of water and an ice pack.  
Joey sat down next to Phoebe on the couch. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital to get checked out? What if you have a concussion?”  
“Joey, I’m fine, but thank you,” Phoebe assured him.  
Chandler came back with the ice pack and water, and Monica came back with the Tylenol.  
Phoebe took two Tylenol.  
Joey took the ice pack from Chandler and iced Phoebe’s head for her.  
“Joey, I’m fine. I got this.” Phoebe took the ice pack from him. “But thank you for taking care of me, my darling.” She grinned at him.  
He grinned too.  
Rachel and Monica grinned as well. “My darling”? Getting them together was going to be piece of cake!  
“It’s time!” Ross said.   
Chandler quickly poured them all a glass of champagne, and they counted down together.  
“Five… Four… Three… Two… One! Happy New Year!” they all yelled as the ball dropped on TV.  
They toasted and drank up.   
Then, they set their glasses back down, and Monica and Chandler kissed while Rachel and Ross kissed.  
Phoebe and Joey looked at each other awkwardly.  
Joey didn’t make a move since Phoebe had gotten all weird after their Christmas kiss.  
Phoebe, however, made the move. She needed to find out if she still felt butterflies when she kissed him.  
She pulled him into a kiss, and he pulled her by the waist closer to him as he kissed her more passionately than he had planned to. He couldn’t help it; it was just instinctive.   
Phoebe smiled when they broke the kiss. “Wow. That was a hell of a kiss!” She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but she had.  
Joey blushed. “How you doin’?” He asked to break the ice as he smiled back at her.  
Phoebe giggled, as she always did when he asked her that.   
She had her answer about him. She had felt not only butterflies, but full on sparks!

No one stayed long after midnight. They were tired, and with the exception of Joey, they had to get up early for work.   
Ross and Rachel thanked everyone for their gifts, gave hugs and friendly wishes of a Happy New Year, and then they were off.   
Monica hugged Joey, and then Phoebe, and they went through the same routine they had gone through with Ross and Rachel.  
Chandler hugged Joey while Monica was hugging Phoebe. “What’s going on with you and Phoebe?” he asked quietly.  
Joey broke the hug and shrugged. “Nothing. We’re just friends.”  
Chandler smirked. “It doesn’t look like it. You seemed pretty concerned about her when the cork hit her. Sweetheart? Darling?”  
Again, Joey shrugged. “I was just making sure my friend was okay. People can have terms of endearment for their platonic friends. Why not?”  
Chandler shrugged too. “I just think you guys would be great for each other; that’s all. What about the kiss?”  
“Trust me; she doesn’t like me as anything more than a friend. The kiss was just because you and Monica and Ross and Rachel kissed on midnight. We had no other option but each other!” Joey thought back to their Christmas kiss. Then he thought of how Phoebe had seemed standoffish toward him the next day. He didn’t want that happening again. At least Phoebe had been the one to kiss him this time and not the other way around. But still…  
“Whatever you say,” Chandler said. He didn’t believe him for a second!  
Joey and Phoebe said their last farewells for the night, and then left.   
Phoebe gave Joey a ride back to the Plaza, and they made small talk on the way there. Neither one of them mentioned the kiss again. It was nothing but an innocent New Year’s kiss, they both thought, even though they both felt very differently. They didn’t think it meant anything to the other, so they just shut up about it.  
“Goodnight, Phoebs,” Joey said to Phoebe once they arrived in front of The Plaza. “Happy New Year!”  
Phoebe smiled too. “Good night, Joey. Happy New Year!”  
Joey then headed into The Plaza, and Phoebe headed home, both thinking about the other, but neither of them willing to admit it to each other.


	4. The One Where Joey Gets a New Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey gets a new gig and lands Phoebe a part as an extra. Things start to heat up between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how everything works on set, so please forgive me if the behind the scenes stuff at Joey's new acting job isn't how things really go at a television studio. Thanks! :)

Anything for Love  
Chapter 4: The One Where Joey Gets a New Gig

It was mid January, and as much as Joey loved staying at the plaza, he knew that nearly three weeks there was pushing it. Even though he had the money to spend, there was really no use in wasting the money. After all, he did still have more than enough money in the bank, but he currently wasn’t working, and he needed to get back on it, and stop wasting money he didn’t need to waste. His financial adviser had been on his case about finding a more permanent place to stay.  
“You’re wasting money on nights at The Plaza that you could be using on paying off a mortgage!” Charlie, his financial adviser had chastised him.  
Joey had to admit, Charlie was right. So, he was currently looking for both an apartment in the city, and a house in the suburbs where Monica and Chandler lived. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure which place he wanted to live yet, but he figured he’d know once he saw the right place.  
He also had auditioned for a fairly recent soap opera, Love and Freedom, and had had a call back that he felt he aced. He was due to hear back in a few days whether or not he got the part. He was really hoping to get it. It paid a lot, and it would give him relief to have some sort of stability in New York. Days of our Lives had moved their filming location to Los Angeles, so there was no hope in going back to them unless he wanted to move back to LA.   
The first apartment he looked at was drab. It was small and wasn’t much to look at on the inside. The building had looked nice from the outside, so he had assumed that the apartment offered in it would have been just as nice, but it wasn’t. It had two bedrooms, but one of the two bedrooms was more like a walk in closet size, and he needed room. He would have expected better from the Upper East Side.  
Another apartment was just the opposite problem. It was too huge. It had four bedrooms and a beautiful view, but the rent was high even for him. It was astronomical, in fact. He had forgotten that living in New York City was just as bad as expensive as living in Los Angeles was.  
The third apartment of the day was actually in his old building. It was in the same building he had lived in with Chandler before. He had hoped it would be his old apartment, but it wasn’t. It was two floors up. It made for a nice view, but it was a pain to walk up, and it was identical to his old apartment. He had originally wanted his old apartment, but now that he was in one that looked just like it, he wasn’t so sure. Maybe he wanted something different instead of the same ol’ same ol’. It was less than what he could afford. He kind of wanted something slightly bigger. Maybe a house really was the best rout after all, he thought. Then again, getting a house in the suburbs would mean leaving Phoebe, and he didn’t really want to do that.  
With a sigh, he headed down to see his old apartment for old times sake. He figured that maybe he’d get lucky and the new tenants would be coming or going, and he would be able to take a peak inside of it.  
When he got down to it, he was disappointed to see that no one was coming or going.   
He placed his hand over the door and smiled. “Hello, old friend.”  
Just then, the door right across the apartment that used to be Monica’s apartment, opened.   
Joey looked over in curiosity, and was surprised to see Chandler there. “Chandler? What are you doing there? Do you know the new tenants?” It was funny he had never mentioned knowing them before.   
Chandler shook his head. “The apartment just went up for sale again.”  
Joey’s face lit up. “Really?” He suddenly had thoughts of moving in there. It was just the right size, he was already more than familiar with the layout, and he’d have his own balcony.   
“Monica wants me to get it back for her. She’s always regretted giving up her grandmother’s apartment. Now that the most recent owners are moving to Colorado, now’s her chance to finally get it back,” Chandler explained.  
Joey scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “So are you guys moving back into the city?”  
Chandler shook his head. “She just wants a place to stay for when she works later at the restaurant and doesn’t feel like the long drive back home. She also wants a place to come back to when she needs a break at work. Things get hectic for her at the restaurant, and sometimes she just needs to sneak away and take a breather while her sous chef takes over for a bit. Personally, I think she wants it for when she needs a break from me. The jokes on her because now I can get a break from her to when I need one.”  
“Are you guys okay? I mean, as a couple? You’re not getting a divorce are you?” Joey asked, worried.  
Chandler looked at him funny. “What? No! Why would you even ask that?”  
“Well, you two are not always the nicest to each other, and now you want a break from each other,” Joe explained.  
Chandler laughed, and pat him on the shoulder. “It’s called married life, Joe. We take nothing personal. We razz each other. It’s just what we do. We love each other. Small breaks from each other here and there are just what keep us in love with each other. Anyway, having the apartment will be nice for me too since I also commute. Some nights I work really late and the commute sucks. At least this way on those nights that I work late, I don’t have to drive home.”  
“But what about the twins?” Joey asked.  
“Our nanny is okay with overnights at the house once in a while,” Chandler explained. “Mine and Monica’s schedules aren’t always the same anyway, so some nights I’ll stay here and Monica will be home, or vice-versa.”  
“So, you’re taking the apartment then,” Joey stated.  
Chandler nodded. “I have the first two months’ rent in. It’s just a matter of finalizing the paperwork now.”  
“Cool,” Joey said with a nod.  
“Well, I got to get back to work. I’m here on break. But let’s do lunch tomorrow!” Chandler said.  
“I’d like that. I’ll call ya,” Joey promised.  
Joey sighed once Chandler left. It would be nice to stay in this building now that Chandler and Monica would be staying there part time, but he still didn’t know what he wanted yet.  
With a sigh, he headed out of the building. For now, he’d keep looking.

A few days later, Joey heard back from his new agent Charlie Darnell that he had gotten the part! He was to play Tommy Salvador. He was to start filming in a week.  
He took Phoebe to Central Perk to celebrate. The others were all working, or busy with the kids, so it was just him and Phoebe, which was becoming the new normal.  
“I’m so happy for you, Joey!” Phoebe said as they toasted with their coffees.  
Joey grinned. “Thanks! I’m excited to take on a new role. I hope the show’s a hit.”  
“It’s already pretty popular, despite it being new.” Phoebe sipped her coffee. “A lot of my clients talk about it. They ask me if I’ve seen it and I can never say I have. Now that you’re on it though, I’ll have to watch it!”  
“Would you like to watch me film?” Joey asked her. “I’d feel less nervous if you went with me on my first day of filming. I start next Monday.”  
Phoebe set her coffee down and rolled her eyes. “Please, Joey. As if you get nervous when acting. You’ve had plenty of experience!”  
Joey shook his head. “It doesn’t matter! It’s still a new gig with new cast mates whom I never met before. I barely know the director, and I don’t know the writer at all.” He set his coffee down and took her hands in his. “Please, Phoebs?” He gave her a sad pout and puppy dog eyes.  
Phoebe groaned. “Oh come on, not the sad puppy dog eyes!”  
Joey whimpered.  
Phoebe sighed. “Okay, fine! I’ll go with you.”  
Joey clapped his hands and grinned widely. “Yay!”  
Phoebe picked up her coffee mug and sipped her coffee to hide her smile. The truth was, she was thrilled he wanted her to go along. He didn’t want Monica. He didn’t want Rachel. He wanted her.  
She was also thrilled that this new job meant he was more than likely not going to move back to LA. The more she thought about it, the more she was really looking forward to going with him to his new job on Monday. It should be fun, she figured.

Phoebe found herself to be a little bored. She had to wait on the couch in Joey’s dressing room with nothing to do but read while Joey was whisked away to hair, makeup, and wardrobe. There was a television in Joey’s dressing room, but there was nothing but gameshows and infomercials to watch at that hour, and she wasn’t too interested in any of them.  
Finally, Joey was ready, and they headed out to set together. Of course, she had to stay behind the scenes and just watch, but at least catering was in this part of the studio, and she was able to snack on fruit and pastries. Everything was delicious.  
“Where is Jessica?” the director called out.  
Everyone looked around and no one seemed to know where this Jessica person was.  
“She was due to be on set five minutes ago. Hasn’t anyone seen her?” the director asked.  
Suddenly, someone whom Phoebe had no idea who it was, came rushing over to the director. It was a guy who looked to be in his twenties. “I just received a call from her. She woke up throwing up all over the place!” He lowered his voice, but Phoebe could still make out what he was saying. “She also has it coming out the other end if you know what I mean.”  
“Is she in the studio somewhere?” the director asked.   
The guy shook his head. “She says she thinks she has the flu and she cannot make it in.”  
“And why didn’t she call in earlier?” the director snapped.  
The poor informant was practically trembling. “She was hoping she’d feel well enough to come in, but she doesn’t.”  
The director let out an exasperated sigh. “Great! That’s just great! We have to film this scene today. We don’t have time to put it off. At least she was just an extra, but now we need a fill in. Who are we going to get to fill in for her on such late notice?”   
Joey, who had just been standing there silently watching, finally had the guts to speak. “My friend Phoebe has done some acting before. She could fill in since it’s just a small part.”  
The director turned his attention to him. “What has she been on?”  
“Well, she was in the video for ‘Smelly Cat’. That’s her song!” Joey informed him.  
“That was the most ridiculous song I ever heard,” the director muttered.  
Phoebe heard all this and walked over, preparing to give the director a piece of her mind. However, she didn’t want to get Joey in trouble, so she made a snap decision not to. Also, her nerves were starting to hit. She remembered how much of a disaster it had been the last time she had been an extra. “I can’t act. It’s not for me. I’m just a masseuse!”  
Joey looked at her. “It’s just a love scene. You don’t even have any lines other than my character’s name! You’d be playing a girl I picked up at a bar.”  
“So I se this character isn’t that far of a stretch from you,” Phoebe said to him with an amused smirk, temporarily distracted.  
Joey blushed.  
The director looked as if something had just dawned on him. He turned to Phoebe. “Weren’t you in that porn film—”  
Phoebe cut him off. “No, that was my twin sister Ursula.”  
The director smirked. “Sure it was.”  
Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest. “No, really, it was.”  
The director ignored her insistence. He nodded toward the guy that Phoebe was now realizing seemed to be the director’s assistant. “Go get her into makeup and wardrobe. At least she’s hot.”  
“I didn’t say I’d even do this!” Phoebe reminded the director.  
The director looked at her. “The job pays a thousand dollars.”  
“For one scene?” Phoebe asked.  
The director nodded. “For one scene!”  
Phoebe shrugged. “Well, okay then.”  
She was quickly whisked off to makeup, hair and wardrobe then, and didn’t have much time to think about what she was about to do.

Joey couldn’t believe he was going to be acting with Phoebe again. He just couldn’t help himself. He had always felt bad when Phoebe’s gig as an extra didn’t go well the last time. He had wanted to make it up to her, and now was his chance. Of course, the fact that it had gone to her head the last time had kind of made it her own downfall, but still…  
Hair, makeup, and wardrobe worked fast, and it was only fifteen minutes before Phoebe came out in a white terry cloth robe that matched his. He was used to doing love scenes by now. Being in nothing but a flesh colored Speedo type garment didn’t even phase him anymore, though it had been a little embarrassing at first. Joey was worried now that Phoebe would be embarrassed. He hadn’t thought about that.  
“I’m a little nervous, Joey,” Phoebe whispered to him. “What if I screw up like the last time? I messed up my line, and what I was supposed to do. I let it all go to my head. What if this time is the same?”  
Joey took her hand and kissed it. “You’ll be fine. All we have to do is lie in bed and kiss, and you call out my character’s name. There will be music dubbed in during our scenes, so our voices won’t even be heard for the most part. Your only line is when you tell me to call you.”  
Phoebe nodded. The director’s assistant had prepped her on how the scene was going to go.  
The director directed them both to disrobe, and Joey let his robe drop without a second thought before stepping into the camera view. He did, however, blush once he took in the fact that Phoebe was staring at him.  
“What? Do I look bad?” he asked her.  
“Quite the opposite. I’ve never seen you with so less clothes before. Woah, Momma!” Phoebe said with a whistle, pretending to air her face with her hand.  
Joey grinned, blushed, and looked away. Phoebe always made him blush.  
Phoebe, with shaky hands, disrobed too. She wasn’t an overly modest person, but with a bunch of strangers watching her, it was quite embarrassing. Also, Joey had never seen her in so little clothes either. She had on flesh colored bikini bottoms and a flesh colored strapless bikini top that barely covered her breasts. It was so skimpy that she had to have nude colored pasties on underneath the bikini top just in case something slipped.  
“Wow,” Joey said as he stared at her almost nude body.  
“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Phoebe asked, nervously.  
Joey grinned. “It’s a ‘How you doin’? Wow.”  
Phoebe grinned as well, and looked away shyly. “Okay.”  
The director then instructed them to get into the bed, and they got right to the scene. The director wanted to waste no time in filming since they were late on filming as it was.  
Joey and Phoebe, upon director’s orders, then performed a scene that should have been awkward for both of them, but felt natural.  
Phoebe had no problem kissing Joey. He was always a good kisser, and he had gotten even better with time.   
Joey rolled on top of Phoebe, careful not to hurt her, and kissed her more passionately. He always liked to get into his roles. With Phoebe, it was even easier, because he had feelings for her. As he kissed her, and let his hands run up her sides, he couldn’t help but wish the scene was over soon. It wasn’t because he wasn’t enjoying being with Phoebe in this way, for he was. It was just that, he was starting to enjoy this role too much, and he didn’t want to upset Phoebe by doing anything she was uncomfortable with.   
They continued to kiss, and when Joey kissed down her neck, and Phoebe was told to cry out his name, Phoebe cried out, “Joey!”  
Phoebe instantly looked horrified.  
“Cut!” The director called.  
“I’m sorry” Phoebe said to the director.  
The director smiled. “It’s okay. Remember, Phoebe, his character name is Tommy,” the director ordered. “You’re doing great so far though. You two are hot stuff together!”  
Joey and Phoebe looked at each other, and gave awkward smiles.  
“It’s okay,” Joey said gently to her.   
“Action!” the director called again.  
They finished the scene, and this time, to everyone’s relief, Phoebe remembered to call out Tommy instead of Joey.  
“And cut!” the director called out. “Great work! Now we just have the final scene where Tommy gets a phone call and politely asks Jenna to get dressed and leave.”  
Hair and makeup came over to help do some readjustments, and then the director called action again.  
Phoebe as Jenna pouted once Tommy had gotten the call and politely asked her to leave. She told him he’s got her number and to call her. Tommy promised he would, and then the camera panned to Tommy up close, talking on the phone, while Jenna was heard but not seen getting out of bed, and then heading to the bathroom to change.  
It all went off without a hitch.  
“Are you two together in real life?” the director asked them after calling out cut. “Because you two are smoking together!”  
Joey and Phoebe both blushed, and shook their heads.  
“No, we’re just friends,” Joey told him.  
Phoebe nodded her agreement.  
“Well, you should be more. Yowza!” He then ordered Joey to get ready for the next scene, this one being with the “mob boss” he had been on the phone with. He also informed Phoebe that she had done all he needed her for and that her check would be in the mail once she gave the studio secretary her information.  
Phoebe blushed. “I think I had enough excitement for the day. I’m going to go home for a bit after I give the studio my information,” she said to Joey.  
Joey nodded. “Okay. Are we still on for dinner and a movie with Rachel and Ross tonight?”  
Phoebe nodded. “You bet!”  
Joey kissed her cheek. “Great job today, Phoebs.”  
She smiled. “Thanks! You too.”  
They then both headed off to their separate rooms to dress, both their hearts still pounding hard from the scene they had just done.

That night at the movies, Phoebe and Rachel saved seats while Ross and Joey got the snacks in the movie theater lobby.   
“What do you look so happy about today? Does it have to do anything with Joey?” Rachel asked with a grin as she gently nudged Phoebe.  
Phoebe shrugged. “Maybe.” She tried to hide a smile, but couldn’t.  
“What?” Rachel grabbed Phoebe’s arm in excitement. “Are you two finally a thing? I saw the way he kissed you on New Year’s!”  
Phoebe blushed. “We were just kissing to ring in the New Year. We didn’t want to be the only ones who didn’t have anyone to kiss.”  
“Right,” Rachel said, not believing her for a second. “So why are you so happy now?”  
Phoebe sighed. She had wanted to keep it to herself, but the others were sure to find out eventually when the episode aired. She told Rachel the whole story, from suddenly becoming an extra in a love scene with Joey, to accidentally calling out his name. Then she admitted to Rachel what she hadn’t even admitted to herself. “I really enjoyed kissing him. I enjoyed…pretending it was actually us and not our characters.”  
Rachel squealed so loud half the theater looked at her.  
“Shh! I’m telling you. I don’t need the whole theater to know too!” Phoebe scolded her.  
Rachel held her hands up and spoke quieter. “Sorry, sorry! So, what are you going to do about it?”  
“What do you mean?” Phoebe asked blankly.  
“What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him how you feel? Did he seem to enjoy the scene too?” Rachel asked.   
Phoebe shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s an actor. It’s hard to tell.”  
“Still, you know Joey. You must have been able to tell if he was feeling it too or not,” Rachel pressed.  
Phoebe thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know. Maybe a little. But I couldn’t say for sure.”  
“Well, you have to tell him how you feel. You’ll never know how he feels unless you ask him,” Rachel informed her.  
Phoebe shook her head. “No! I can’t. Not until I have more of an idea of whether or not he has feelings for me. I don’t want to ruin the friendship by acting too soon. Promise me you’re not going to say anything to him or anybody else—not even Ross!”  
Rachel sighed. “Okay. I promise.” She didn’t mean she wouldn’t tell the others, but she would at least not tell Joey. “But I really think you should give it a chance. You never know, Joey might surprise you.”  
Phoebe looked straight ahead and crossed her arms over her chest. “Joey is an enigma. You never know with him. I’m just not willing to risk it. Not yet.”  
Rachel sighed. She hated how stubborn and pigheaded her friend could be at times.

Joey had just finished telling Ross about his scene with Phoebe.  
“I’m surprised you suggested her after what happened the last time she had a part on one of your shows!” Ross said with a laugh.  
“I still felt bad even though it was her fault. She wanted to be on a show so badly, and didn’t get to be the last time. She matured more this time, and didn’t let the role get to her head,” Joey informed him.  
Ross snickered. “Probably because she was uncomfortable. I know I would be wearing next to nothing in front of a bunch of people who were filing me, knowing that millions more would eventually be watching me half naked on TV!”  
“Phoebe had nothing to worry about.” Joey clapped a hand over Ross’ shoulder. “You, on the other hand, let’s just say that no one wants to see that except maybe Rachel!”  
Ross shot him a nasty look and gave a sarcastic laugh. “You’re hilarious!”  
“Seriously, though, I secretly wanted to be with Phoebe. Being in character was perfect! I could see what it would be like to be with her without worrying about ruining the friendship because it wasn’t really us; it was our characters, you know what I mean?” Joey asked.  
“And what was the verdict? Did you enjoy playing pretend?” Ross asked with a smirk.  
Joey nodded. “Very much so.” He looked Ross in the eyes. “In fact, I liked it even more than I thought I would. I actually felt something, if you know what I mean.”  
They had to pause from their conversation while they ordered their snacks. Joey ordered nachos a large soda, and a large popcorn, as well as Milk Duds. Next, he had to get a small popcorn and a small soda for Phoebe and her favorite, Snowcaps. Needless to say, he needed a tray. Ross had just gotten two medium sodas and a small popcorn to share with Rachel.  
“I’ll never understand how you can eat all that crap and never gain weight,” Ross said to him.  
“I work out; not often, but when I have a show or movie coming up I do. Anyway, getting back to what we were talking about before… I’m starting to think I want Phoebe as more than just a friend,” Joey confessed.  
Ross looked at him and smiled. “Really? The girls will be happy. They think you two are soul mates or something girly like that.”  
Joey smiled. “I’m starting to think that too.” He looked up at Ross. “But don’t tell anybody!”  
Ross shrugged. “Why not?”  
“Because I need to figure out first what I’m going to do! I don’t even know if Phoebe feels the same way,” Joey explained.  
“What are you trying to say?” Ross asked, wanting to make sure he knew everything before he told Rachel and Monica. He couldn’t help it. This was too good not to share. Besides, he and Rachel told each other everything. He also wanted to brag to Monica about finding out something juicy before she did.   
“I’m saying I think I’m in love with Phoebe. But please, give me your word you won’t tell anybody until I know how to proceed with this.” Joey looked into his eyes pleadingly.  
“Your secret’s safe with me,” Ross said, crossing his toes. He wouldn’t tell Phoebe of course, but he was going to tell Rachel the second they were alone. Then he’d call Monica. Or maybe he and Rachel would stop by her restaurant on the way home. That way he could see the expression on her face when he told her something he found out before she did. He smiled at the thought of one-upping his sister.  
“Thanks,” Joey said, oblivious, of course, to Ross’ inner thoughts.  
“No problem,” Ross said.  
They walked into the movie and took their seats just as the credits started.  
Phoebe smiled at Joey as she took her snacks from him. “Thanks!”  
Joey smiled too. “No problem. I got you a small. If you’re still hungry you can have some of mine,” he said in reference to the popcorn.  
“Oh my gosh, Joey Tribbiani is actually willing to share his food?” Phoebe asked in surprised, a hand over her heart for dramatic affect.  
Joey shrugged. “Only with you.”   
Phoebe kissed his cheek, and they both smiled at each other.  
Ross and Rachel took note of this and smiled at each other as well.


	5. The One Where it's Joey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is intrigued when Alex calls him wanting to do dinner on his birthday.  
> Phoebe gets jealous and using an unknowing Mike to make Joey jealous.  
> Things don't go quite as either one expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be part one of two. So, next week will still be Joey's birthday. I never saw the TV show Joey, so please forgive me if I didn't get Alex's personality exactly right. Thanks!

Anything for Love  
Chapter 5: The One Where it’s Joey’s Birthday

Joey’s birthday was approaching, and Phoebe wanted to do something special for him. She talked to the others, but they all had other things to do.  
“I can’t Phoebs. The Olsen Twins are having a party, and they booked reservations at my restaurant. Can you believe it? Of all the places for them to want to eat, they want to eat at Chez Monica! This will put me on the map, Phoebs! If I give them a good dinning experience, they’ll tell their friends, and they’ll tell their friends, and—”  
Phoebe cut Monica, of. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I understand. It just sucks that it has to be on Joey’s birthday. Can’t you call and ask them to reschedule?”  
Monica shot her a look.  
“Fine, pick two famous actresses over your friend of many years!” Phoebe snapped.  
Monica smirked. “We can celebrate another day. Joey hates his birthdays anyway.”  
Chandler’s excuse had been that their nanny was sick and he had no one to watch the twins for him. Ross and Monica’s parents were at dinner and the symphony with friends that night and couldn’t watch them either.  
Rachel had a deadline she had to make. There was a shipment that needed taken care of, and blah, blah, blah, was all Phoebe really heard. She would be working most of the night.  
Ross was away at a paleontologist convention, which Phoebe couldn’t even believe they had, let alone that people would want to go to one.  
So, it was just her and Joey. Not that she minded, but it saddened her a little. So much had changed in three years. They used to all do everything together. Never would the rest of the gang have missed one of their birthdays—especially not a big number birthday! Now that Monica and Chandler had kids, and Rachel and Ross had Emma, things were different. It was all about the kids and their careers now. It felt like they were all grown up, but she and Joey had stayed kids, so to speak. Phoebe had thought she was going to have a family and become “grown up” too, but all that had gone to hell when Mike cheated on her, and when she couldn’t get pregnant.  
Phoebe sighed. Life really sucked sometimes, but she wasn’t about to let it keep her down. She was hoping that dinner with Joey on his birthday would help cheer her up. She was sure it would. After all, spending time with Joey always cheered her up.

Joey was in his dressing room when his cell phone rang.  
“Tribbiani here.” He smiled when he heard Alex on the other end. “Hey. Long time no talk to.” It was kind of weird for him. They had gone from being engaged, or sort of engaged, to now almost being strangers again. They hadn’t really kept in touch much since he had moved back to New York.  
“Hi! How’s the city going?” Alex asked. “I see you got a new gig.”  
Joey grinned. “Yeah, it’s on a new soap opera called Love and Freedom, as I’m sure you heard. I’ve only been there for a few days, but so far I feel like it’s going great! I really love it.”  
“Did you find a place of your own yet?”  
“Na, but I’m looking. I just have to decide if I want a house or an apartment.”  
“If I were you, I’d go for a house. Why pay rent when it could be going toward a mortgage?”  
Joey nodded. “That’s what my financial advisor said to me.”  
“He’s right. Look, I have to talk to you about something. I know it’s extremely late notice, but I was wondering, are you doing anything for your birthday tomorrow?”  
Joey smiled. “You remembered by birthday!”  
“Well, duh! We were engaged for a period of time. That would be pretty crappy of me to forget it. You remember mine, don’t you?”  
Joey swallowed hard. “I, uh…. I’m not good with dates. I’m sorry!”  
Alex laughed. “You’re the same old Joey, I see. It’s May ninth.”  
“Oh! May ninth! That’s right. Sorry,” Joey said, embarrassed.  
“It’s fine, Joey, really. Look, I am going to be in New York tomorrow. Are you free for dinner by some miracle? Or do you already have plans?”  
“I don’t have plans. No one even mentioned my upcoming birthday to me, so I guess I’m wide open. You know how I hate birthdays anyway.”  
“Maybe that’s why you couldn’t remember when mine was,” Alex quipped.  
“I meant that I hate my birthdays, but yeah. We’ll go with that!” Joey said with a grin.  
“How about a nice, quiet little restaurant where we won’t be disturbed? Do you know of a place?” Alex asked him.  
“How about Cavilari’s?” Joey suggested. “It’s a nice Italian restraint. It had great food, and it’s a cozy little place.”  
“Great! I’ll look up the address and meet you there at say six?”  
“What time do you come in? I can pick you up and take you there.”  
“No need. I have some running around to do first. I’ll meet you inside at six on the nose. Don’t be late.”  
“I’ll try not to,” Joey promised.  
Alex laughed. “It’s a deal. And Joey?”  
“Yes?”  
“I can’t wait to see you again.”  
Joey smiled. “Same here.”  
They hung up, and then Joey got the knock on the door indicating they needed him back on set.  
With a sigh, he headed back out to set, wondering what Alex wanted to talk about.

Phoebe called Joey that night when she knew he would be back from work. “So, I was thinking that you and I could go out to dinner together for your birthday tomorrow night. Unfortunately, it will be just the two of us. Monica has the Olsen Twins dining at her restaurant tomorrow of all nights, so she can’t come. Chandler has to stay home with the twins because the nanny is sick. Ross, as you know is still away at his snooze convention, and Rachel is working on a deadline. I swear our friends have become such bores.”  
Joey instantly felt bad, but he had already said yes to Alex. Besides, he was curious what she had to talk to him about. “I’m sorry, Phoebes, but I already have plans.”  
“Doing what?” Phoebe couldn’t believe it. Now even the birthday boy himself couldn’t make it to his birthday dinner?  
“Alex called me this morning. She is going to be in town and wants to do dinner to discuss something with me. We’re doing dinner at Cavilari’s at six. I’d invite you to come along, but since she invited me, and she has to talk to me about something, I don’t want to be rude by bringing someone else along.”  
“Well, what does she want to talk to you about?” Phoebe asked, instantly jealous.  
Joey shrugged. “Heck if I know. I guess I’ll find out tonight.”  
“Do you think she wants to get back together?” Phoebe asked, biting a nail.  
“I don’t know. I suppose maybe. I hadn’t even thought of that.” Joey doubted it, but then again, he was Joey Tribbiani. Anything was possible. He had that effect on women.  
“Do you want to get back with her?” Phoebe asked, feeling sick to her stomach suddenly.  
“Hold on, Phoebs. My agent is on the other line. I have to take it.”  
Joey switched over to the other line.  
“Joey, it’s Charlie. How interested are you in going back to Lose Angeles to film a movie?”  
Joey grinned. “Depends on the movie.”  
Charlie then told him all about the movie. Joey would be starring opposite Chris Rock. It was a comedy movie that sounded pretty good.  
“I’ll have them fax you over the script,” Charlie said.  
“Have them send it to The Plaza,” Joey said. “They’ll bring it right up to me.”  
“Will do.”  
They chatted briefly, and then Joey got back on the line with Phoebe. “Sorry about that, Phoebs. That was my agent. He may have a part for me in a new comedy movie with Chris Rock!”  
“Really? Cool! Does it film here in New York?” Phoebe asked, excited for another thing to tie Joey to New York.  
“No, it films in LA. Ugh! Chandler’s on the other line now. Look, I’m sorry about dinner tomorrow. I have to work all day; otherwise we could do something during the day. Tonight, I have calls to make, then errands to run. How about the day after my birthday?”  
“That’s fine.” Phoebe didn’t even try to hide the disappointment in her voice. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
“Sounds good. I’m sorry again, Phoebes. You know I hate to dissapoint you. Have a good night, Phoebes.”  
“Thanks, Joey. You too.”  
Joey switched over to talk to Chandler then, oblivious to the depth of Phoebe’s disappointment.

Phoebe wanted to cry. Joey was possibly getting back together with Alex. He had never answered her question on whether or not he wanted to get back with Alex. Judging from the way that he was spending his birthday with her on a day’s notice, she had a strong feeling he might want to. After all, he and Alex had been engaged before. Now, with this movie offer in Los Angeles, and no prospect of a permanent place to live in New York, she could see the writing on the wall. Joey was going to leave her again, and then she would surely be all alone.  
Phoebe plopped herself down onto her couch and sighed. She thought of Mike. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to still be friends with him after he had cheated on her. He hadn’t been very sympathetic about her not being able to get pregnant with him either. Still, their marriage hadn’t been all bad. He hadn’t been abusive. He was still cordial to her for the most part aside from occasional fights…. She didn’t think she could ever be with him again romantically, but, now that she was losing Joey, she was starting to miss Mike. It wasn’t necessarily in a romantic way. She just missed his friendship. On a whim, she decided to call him up.  
He answered on the fourth ring. “Phoebe, what’s up?” He didn’t sound overly friendly, but he didn’t sound annoyed either.  
“Hi, Mike. I was just thinking about you. I know our marriage was a bad idea, but I’m finding myself missing our friendship.”  
Mike was silent for a moment. “I guess I kind of miss it too sometimes.”  
“Do you think maybe we could get together tomorrow at say six? We can have dinner, and just talk. It might be good for us so that we don’t end on a completely sour note,” Phoebe suggested. “Maybe Cavilari’s?” Okay, so a part of her wanted to spy on Joey and Alex. She maybe even wanted to try to make Joey a little jealous. Still, she really did miss Mike. She just saw this as multi-tasking. She could go there and accomplish three things. She could find out what Alex wanted, She could see if Joey showed any signs of jealousy when he saw her with her ex, and she could maybe repair a little of the damage with Mike so that they could end up on civil terms.  
To her surprise, Mike sounded friendlier now. “Sure! I’d like that. Would you like me to pick you up, or do you want to just meet there?”  
“Let’s just meet there. I’ve missed you, Mike.”  
“I’ve missed you too. I’ll see you tonight, Phoebe. I do think we need to talk.”  
“Me too.” Phoebe smiled. “See you at six.”  
“Six it is.”  
They hung up, and then Phoebe sighed again. She wondered if Mike wanted to get back together. She didn’t trust him after his cheating, but it would be nice to have him begging her to take him back; for him to see what a terrible mistake he had made in cheating on her.  
Phoebe got up off the couch and put her coat and boots on. She then grabbed her bag. She needed to go shopping since tonight she had not only one, but two people to impress. Joey and Mike wouldn’t know what hit them!

Joey was actually right on time for once. He guessed his curiosity got the best of him.  
Alex was also right on time. She hugged him tightly. “Man I’ve really missed you!” she said before kissing his cheek.  
He smiled at her and kissed her cheek in return. “I’ve really missed you too. How have you been?”  
“I’ve been all right,” she said not sounding either happy or sad.  
The host seated them, and then took off, and they looked over their menus. They ordered their drinks right away. Joey Tribbiani always got served promptly everywhere he went now that he was becoming a household name. Restaurants everywhere knew of his eating habits, and therefore they loved when he came to eat at their restaurant.  
“You look great!” He nodded toward her outfit. She had on a pretty black and white blouse that fit her tightly and was really low-cut. She also work tight black leather pants and black chunky healed ankle boots. “Though I don’t know how you don’t fall on the ice in those.” He nodded toward her boots.  
She laughed. “I’m lucky it isn’t that icy out now. I guess I’m too used to Los Angeles Weather. I didn’t really factor in the snow when I put this outfit together.”  
Their red wine came, and she took a sip. “Happy Birthday by the way! Wow, the big 40!” Alex whistled. “You’re getting old!”  
“I am not! I am young and handsome!” Joey said defensively.  
Alex laughed. “Relax! I was only teasing.”  
“I think God compromised with me. I still have to have birthdays, but I also still get to stay looking young.” Joey said proudly.  
Alex nodded. “That you do! So, are you seeing anyone?” She took another sip of wine.  
Joey shrugged. “Not really. I’ve been with other women since you, if that’s what you’re asking. As far as having a current girlfriend, I do not have one.” Though, he kind of wished he did.  
No sooner had Joey thought that he wished he did, did Phoebe walk in wearing a royal purple dress cut down the middle that nearly made him choke on the wine he had just sipped. It was cut even lower than Alex’s blouse, which was cut pretty low. Phoebe wore the stilettoes to match, and a pretty silver necklace with a purple gem that dangled down into her cleavage.  
“Do you know her, or are you just gawking?” Alex asked with a smirk.  
Joey looked back at her and blushed. “She’s a friend.”  
Alex nodded toward her. “Cute guy she’s with.” She smirked.  
Joey looked back and was shocked to see Mike right behind her. He was wearing dark washed jeans with a tan dress shirt over a dark blue t-shirt. He wore sneakers. He was way under dressed, and Phoebe was way over dressed.  
Phoebe caught him staring, smiled and waved, then turned her attention back to Mike. Mike helped her into her chair, and she smiled adoringly at Mike.  
“Do you find him cute too?” Alex teased.  
Joey turned his attention back to Alex and made a face. “Don’t be disgusting!”  
Alex laughed. “You’re mister touchy tonight.”  
“I’m sorry. I guess I just really hate birthdays even more than I thought.”  
“Well, don’t. It means God gave you another year of life!” Alex said.  
Joey nodded. “That is true.”  
They looked over their menus, and ordered, and then once the waiter had gone again, Alex reached across the table and put her hands over Joey’s. “Have you ever thought about getting back together with me?”  
Joey suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. “Sometimes. Why? Have you thought of getting back together with me?”  
Alex smiled and nodded. “Uh huh! Many times.” She sipped her wine again.  
Joey sipped his as well. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

Phoebe wanted to hurl when she saw Alex. She had only seen pictures of her before. She even was prettier in person, which Phoebe found herself loathing. The way her blouse was cut so low… Her pants looked painted on, and her ankle boots had heels. In January? It was ridiculous!  
Mike smirked. “Why are you staring at Joey’s date?”  
Phoebe turned her attention to him. “I just can’t believe she would dress so winter-inappropriate; that’s all. That blouse is so low cut, and those heels are not meant for snow.”  
“Seriously?” Mike nodded toward her own outfit. “Says the woman who is wearing an even lower cut dress and four-inch stiletto heels.”  
“Point taken,” Phoebe said, “I just wanted to look nice for dinner.”  
“You do. You look very nice. Just as I’m sure she wanted to look nice for Joey,” Mike said reasonably.  
“That’s the problem,” Phoebe said under her breath.  
“What?” Mike asked.  
Phoebe sipped her ice water. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” She felt her blood burn as she saw Alex taking Joey’s hands in her own. “The slut.” She muttered. She had been worried that Alex would want to get back together with Joey, and apparently, she was right.  
Mike either didn’t hear her call Alex a slut. It was either that or he pretended not to.  
Phoebe set her water glass down hard on the table, so hard the water slushed onto the table cloth. “Oops!” Phoebe said loud enough to break Joey’s attention away from Alex to look at her. They were a few yards away from each other, but they still had a clear view of each other’s table. “My bad.” Phoebe took her napkin and sopped up the water that had splashed onto the table. She then looked over at Mike. “I’m so glad you could make it tonight. Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me at such late notice.” She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled.  
Mike shrugged. “No problem. I had nothing else to do anyway, and I figured you were right; that we needed to talk.”  
Phoebe took a page out of Alex’s book and rubbed his hands that were on the table. “Well, I appreciate it anyway, and yes, I agree, we should talk.”

What the heck are you doing Phoebe? Joey silently asked. Surely she couldn’t be considering going back with Mike! He cheated on her! In his book, that was inexcusable. He had half a mind to get up and punch Mike out, but he didn’t want to make a scene. Besides, he didn’t know if he could take Mike on or not. Though, the more he watched Phoebe gushing over Mike, the more he wanted to try.  
“Joey, I thought we were having a conversation here,” Alex said, sounding a little annoyed.  
Joey turned his attention back to her. “I’m sorry. What was it you were saying?”  
“That I’ve thought many times about us getting back together,” Alex repeated.  
“I have too from time to time,” Joey admitted. “Though, I haven’t really thought about it lately.”  
Alex nodded in understanding. She nodded towards Phoebe. “Because of her.”  
Joey looked back. Phoebe was having a conversation with Mike. She was looking at him intently as he spoke. He looked back at Alex. “What makes you think I like her?”  
Alex took his hands in hers again. “Because I have a brain, Joey. You’re hardly paying any attention to me, but since the moment she walked in, you’ve been staring back at her. Also, I can tell the guy she is with really burns you up!”  
Joey sighed. “He was her ex-husband and he cheated on her. I just don’t want to see my friend get hurt again.”  
Alex smirked. “Nice try, but I’m not buying it. That may be partly true, but it’s not the full reason it bothers you so much, and you know it!”  
Joey looked down at the table. “Fair enough.” He then looked back up at Alex. “Is wanting us to get back together the reason why you came to see me?”  
Alex nodded. “Partly. I see now, it’s not meant to be—not when your heart clearly belongs to someone else now.”  
Joey nodded. “You and I were never really good for each other, Alex. We’re both too stubborn, and too commitment phobic.”  
“I think it was just the fact that deep down we were more in love with the idea of being in love with each other than we actually were in love with each other. If we had really loved each other and wanted to be together, we wouldn’t have both kept making up excuses to not set a wedding date yet,” Alex reasoned.  
Joey nodded. “It sounds to me like you’ve grown up! You’re even smarter than you were before.”  
Alex smiled, and pat Joey’s hand. “I can see the same goes for you.”  
“I’m sorry, Alex,” Joey apologized sheepishly. “You came all the way down here for nothing I guess.”  
Alex shook her head. “Not for nothing! I still got to see you gain, and at least now I know, right? Anyway, I’m actually kind of relieved.”  
Joey looked at her in confusion. “Huh?”  
Alex explained. “I’ve actually met someone too. I really am in love with him. His name is EJ Franklin. He is a British lawyer. We met in court one day. He has asked me to marry him and move to London with him. I’m going to take the test and work to get my British Law degree. It doesn’t take long, and I’m really excited for the change. I think a change of scenery will do me well. I just didn’t want to say yes to marrying him until you and I fully closed our chapter. I wondered if I still had feelings for you, and if you had them for me. Now that I know you love someone else, I feel free. I feel excited that I can be with EJ guilt-free now. I guess it turns out any romantic feelings I had for you really are gone now after all.”  
“I’m glad I could clear that up for you,” Joey said. He felt a little hurt, but he knew that was just his ego talking. The truth was, he was happy for Alex. Now that his heart had fallen for Phoebe, he felt nothing but friendship for Alex. “I really wish you the best of luck, Alex. Congratulations. I’m happy for you, and hope this works out for the both of you.”  
Alex smiled. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t you take crap from him! You make sure he treats you right!” Joey warned.  
Alex smiled. “I will. Don’t you worry. Good luck with you and your friend too. What’s her name?  
“Phoebe,” Joey answered.  
“Thee Phoebe? I remember you talking about her. You called her so much I used to get jealous.”  
Joey grinned. “Really?””  
Alex nodded. “Totally! I think you two would be great together.”  
“Unless she goes back with Mike,” Joey grumbled.  
Alex sipped her wine and shook her head. “Fight for her, Joey! All women like to be fought for. Anyway, I don’t think you have to worry too much. Her conversation with her ex doesn’t look like it’s going too well.” She nodded toward Phoebe and Mike’s table, and Joey looked.

Phoebe meanwhile, was having a similar conversation with Mike that wasn’t going quite as well as she had hoped it would.  
“What are you doing here with me, Phoebe?” Mike asked her.  
“What do you mean? I told you. I was missing our friendship, and just thought it might be nice to get together as friends and have dinner together like old times. I don’t want us to be at odds with each other. There was a time when we were close,” Phoebe explained.  
Mike sighed. “I’ll always cherish our time together, but those days are over, Phoebe. There is no going back to them.”  
Phoebe was a little hurt. “Well, we can at least be friends, can’t we? We’re both adults here.”  
“I don’t think you’re going to want to be friends when you hear what I have to say,” Mike said to her.  
Phoebe felt the dread form in the pit of her stomach. “Dare I ask?”  
“Kayla is pregnant,” Mike said in one blow. Kayla was the eighteen-year-old he had cheated on Phoebe with.  
Phoebe felt like he had just told her he had poisoned her water. “Say what?”  
“Kayla and I are going to have a baby together, and I’ve asked her to marry me. Yours and my divorce will be final in a couple of weeks, and I want to marry her. I’m in love with her, Phoebe. I have a passion with her that frankly, I never had with you.”  
“Ouch!” Phoebe said, hurt.  
Mike looked her in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Phoebe. I’m just being honest. I loved you, and being married to you was great at first. But let’s be real. We married too soon. Joey meets me by calling out my name randomly, and then I go on a date with you and we marry shortly after. Come on. It was a bad idea from the beginning!”  
“It didn’t feel like a bad idea when we were together. I really loved you!” Phoebe said quietly, trying not to cry.  
Mike squeezed her hands. “I loved you too, but I realize now, it just wasn’t enough. I don’t think you loved me either because you didn’t work any harder than I did at fixing our marriage.”  
“I’m not the one who cheated!” Phoebe snapped, tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
“I wouldn’t have cheated if I was happy in our marriage,” Mike said softly. He sighed. “Phoebe, look. I know I was a piece of trash for cheating on you. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling first.”  
“Yes, you were, and you should have!” Phoebe agreed.  
“I’ll neve forgive myself for hurting you. I never meant to. As with all things, it just kind of happened,” Mike explained.  
“How is she pregnant anyway? You could never get me pregnant! That was part of our problem!” Phoebe said. “Are you sure it’s even yours?”  
Mike nodded. “I trust her, but knowing my concerns about being able to get a woman pregnant, she agreed to a paternity test to prove to me that the baby is indeed mine. She didn’t even get angry about it. In fact, she offered to get one. I didn’t even ask her to. The baby is without a doubt mine.”  
“I just don’t understand it!” Phoebe said.  
“I guess the problem lies with you and not me,” Mike said.  
Phoebe glared at him. “I can’t believe you just said that,” she said with tears streaming down her eyes then.  
Mike placed a hand over her shoulder. “I wasn’t trying to be mean, Phoebe. It’s just a fact that you should know for future reference.” He shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe you can conceive and it’s just the rare occurrence where we we’re just two people who weren’t genetically able to conceive together. The doctors said that that’s what it could be.”  
“I don’t think I want to have dinner together anymore,” Phoebe said quietly. She was suddenly depressed.  
Mike nodded. “I figured as much. That’s what I meant when I said we couldn’t be friends. It just won’t work given the circumstances.” He stood up and placed a hand over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Phoebe. I really am.”  
“Please just go,” Phoebe whispered. “Please.”  
Mike gave her one last apologetic look, and then left as the tears streamed down Phoebe’s face like raindrops on a window sill.


	6. The One That's Still Joey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Phoebe finally confess their feelings for each other.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 6: The One That’s Still Joey’s Birthday

Joey rushed straight over to Phoebe without even thinking to tell Alex he’d be right back.   
He took Phoebe in his arms, and she sobbed harder. “I’m sorry. I must be making a scene,” she said after a moment.   
“Don’t apologize. That guy is a jerk! What were you even doing with him?” Joey asked her. “What did he say to you to make you cry? I’ll make him sorry he ever laid eyes on you, I’ll tell you that!”  
Phoebe sniffled. “I was feeling lonely, and nobody was free to hang out with me. It was just me wanting to celebrate your birthday on the actual day with no one to celebrate it with. So, out of desperation, I called Mike and asked him to dinner. He agreed, and said he wanted to talk. I thought he might want to get back together. I didn’t really want to get back together with him, but I figured that maybe he and I could at least be friends again, or at the very least get back on good terms. It turned out he only wanted to tell me that that little Trollip he cheated on me with is pregnant and he’s going to marry her. He said that the problem with getting pregnant probably lies with me.” She burst into tears again. “The doctor never said I was infertile! He just thinks that Mike and I weren’t genetically compatible.”  
“I’m going to punch him in his face! No, I’ll kick him in the groin! Or both! That’ll teach him.” Joey grinned. “Yeah. I’ll punch him in the groin for cheating on you, and then I’ll punch his mouth for saying such a mean and nasty thing to you!”  
Phoebe smiled through her tears as he handed her a napkin and she blew her nose into it. “No, just leave it be. He did kind of take it back after and reminded me about the genetic thing. It just made me feel like a loser. I can’t get pregnant, but eighteen-year-old Kayla gets pregnant right off the bat! Now he wants to marry her as soon as our divorce goes through, which is in a couple of weeks. Seeing as he got over me that quickly, I’m beginning to think he never loved me to begin with.”  
“Well then he’s a damn fool!” Joey said. “It’s his loss, Phoebs; not yours. Believe me.”  
“I know,” Phoebe said with a sniffle.  
Joey took a clean napkin and dabbed her eyes for her. “No more tears over him, Sweetheart. He’s not worth a single one!”  
“I’m not just crying about him. I’m crying about you too. You’re going to leave me again, aren’t you?” Phoebe asked, a fresh round of tears flowing.  
Joey was confused. “Leave you? Why would I leave you?”  
“Because you have an exciting new movie offer back in LA. I also see that Alex is back in your life. You’re moving back to Los Angeles to be with her again and star in your movie, aren’t you?” Phoebe didn’t mean to sob in front of Joey. She especially didn’t mean to sob in public, but she couldn’t help it. Between everything that had just happened with Mike, and now knowing she was probably going to lose Joey again… It was all too much for her.  
Joey smiled, and gently squeezed her hand. “You’re not going to lose me, Phoebs.”  
“But I am! You haven’t even picked out a permanent place to live here. You obviously don’t want to stay. Now that you have Alex to go back to, why stay here?” Phoebe asked bitterly.  
“I’m staying here because I was missing you so much I couldn’t stand to be away from you for another moment!” Joey said. “You’re the reason why I left Los Angeles,” Joey confessed.  
“And the others,” Phoebe said through sniffles.  
Joey nodded. “Partly. But it was mainly because of you, Phoebs. Oh, and I decided not to take the movie offer. I don’t want to leave you again. Besides, I love working on Love and Freedom. I really enjoy it, and my co-workers are all great to get along with. The crew is too. I think soap operas are my main quiche.”  
Phoebe smiled. “I think you mean niche.”  
“That too!” Joey said. He then smiled too, and gently stroked her tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. “See? That’s my favorite girl’s beautiful smile.”  
“Did you really mean what you just said?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey nodded. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t!”  
“What about Alex?” Phoebe asked.  
“She wanted to make sure it was over between her and me before she went off to London with her fiancé. She wants to practice law there instead of the US and live in London with him. So, she’s getting married to someone else, but I am more than okay with it. She told me she was relieved, because she is really in love with him, and doesn’t feel guilty now that she knows I’m over her,” Joey explained.  
“Oh,” Phoebe said.  
“What about you? Were you hoping to get back with Mike?” Joey asked her, an eyebrow raised.  
Phoebe shook her head. “Oh gosh, no! I was just trying to make you jealous.” Phoebe blushed. She hadn’t meant to say that. She looked away. “I was also trying to spy on you.”  
Joey smirked. “Why?”  
Phoebe looked him in the eyes again and sighed. She could hear both Rachel’s and Monica’s voices in her head coaxing her on. “Because I think I’m falling for you, Joey!” She shook her head. “No, I know I’m falling for you. The idea of you going back to your ex-made me crazy jealous, and a little sick to be honest. Pretty stupid, huh?”  
Joey shook his head. “It’s not stupid at all, Phoebes, because I feel the same way about you. I hated seeing you with Mike tonight. I wanted to punch his lights out and I didn’t even know why yet. Though, I suppose cheating on you was reason enough.”  
Phoebe smiled shyly. “I wanted to rip Alex’s face off and I don’t even know her.”  
They both laughed.  
“I want to be with you, Phoebe. I want to be more than friends. Do you think that would be something you’re interested in?” Joey asked her gently, taking her hands in his own.  
“Heck yeah I would be!” Phoebe said. “I just don’t want it to ruin our friendship. I’m worried that it will.”  
Joey gently stroked the hair away from her face. “Don’t worry, Phoebs. It won’t. I won’t let it. I promise.”  
“Well, then okay. I’d like that very much,” Phoebe said with a shy smile.  
Joey then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, and Phoebe kissed him back tenderly.   
They smiled when they broke the kiss.  
“You know what?” Joey asked her.  
“What?” Phoebe asked him.  
Joey grinned. “I’m beginning to like birthdays.”  
Phoebe grinned too.  
“Are you hungry?” Joey asked her.  
“Now that I’m not sad anymore, I could eat,” Phoebe said with a nod.  
“You can join Alex and me,” Joey said, suddenly remembering Alex. Oops.  
“Are you sure she won’t mind?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey shrugged. “It’s my birthday and I want to have dinner with you.”  
Phoebe smiled. “Okay. Let me freshen up in the ladies’ room first. My mascara’s running.”  
Joey nodded. “All right. I’ll go tell Alex.”  
Phoebe then headed to the ladies room, and Joey headed back to his table. However, when he got there, Alex was gone. She had left a cocktail napkin with a message on it written in red lipstick.  
Joey picked it up and read it. It read, “Goodbye, Joey.”  
Joey smiled to himself. “Goodbye, Alex,” he said softly. “Good luck with your new life.” 

Phoebe came out of the ladies’ room shortly after. Her eye makeup was fixed, and she looked good as new.  
Joey kissed her cheek and held her chair out for her.  
She smiled adoringly at him. “Thanks, Joey. So, where’s Alex?”  
“She had to leave,” Joey informed her.  
“I hope it wasn’t on my account,” Phoebe said, feeling bad.  
Joey shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I think she went off to be with her new man. Now no more worrying! It’s my birthday, and I demand that you be happy.”  
Phoebe grinned. “I am now that we’re more than friends.”  
Joey grinned too, and took her hands across the table. “Me too.” He signaled to the waiter. “Can you please get my girlfriend a new glass? She will be sitting with me now instead of my former companion.”  
The waiter nodded, and took Alex’s glass away. “Right away.”  
“Thanks!” Joey said. He nudged Phoebe’s menu over to her. “Well, it looks like we’ll be doing dinner together on my birthday after all!”  
“I have to admit, you’re a much better date than Mike was tonight,” Phoebe said, managing to find a little humor in it at least.  
“This doesn’t seem weird to you, does it? Us transitioning into more than just friends?” Joey asked her suddenly.  
Phoebe shook her head. “No, it feels right. At least to me. Does it feel weird to you?”  
Joey shook his head. “Not at all. You know, I always had a secret crush on you.”  
Phoebe smirked. “Yeah, right! I know Rachel is the one you had your eyes on. After all, you dated her. You never dated me.”  
“That was only because you were never into me. With Rachel, I could sense that she was, and I don’t know, it made her more attractive to me. With you, we were such good friends, it just seemed natural to keep it that way. Trust me, Phoebs, it was never that I didn’t want you in that way.” Joey explained. “You just didn’t want me!”  
“I always wanted you, Joey! How could I not? You’re sexy, you’re funny, you’re adorable… The list goes on!”  
Joey blushed.  
“I guess I was just worried that it would ruin the friendship too much,” Phoebe explained.  
Joey raised an eyebrow. “What changed your mind?”  
‘When we began spending more time together just the two of us, it made me think that it was worth a shot, you and I as a couple. I mean, in these last few weeks, I’ve fallen in love with you Joey. I love you. I’m not afraid to say it. I love you in a way I never did before. Being with you more often lately has strengthened my feelings for you.”  
“It’s funny because that’s exactly how I feel, Phoebe.” Joey squeezed her hands in his. “I love you too, and I’m more than sure I love you more than I ever loved another woman in my life—even Alex. Well, I love my mother and my sisters, but they don’t count in this sense.”  
Phoebe laughed. “I would hope not!”  
Joey laughed too.  
The waiter came with Phoebe’s glass then, and poured her some wine.  
“I hope red wine is okay,” Joey said to her.  
“It’s perfect!” Phoebe said.  
They ordered their dinners then, both smiling at the other having told each other they love each other. Phoebe even had the waiter take a picture of her and Joey with her phone. After all, she wanted something to commemorate both Joey’s 40th birthday and their first date together.

Dinner was great, and the restaurant even surprised Joey with a buttercream frosted red velvet birthday cake comped by them. Of course, Joey was still expected to pay for the two meals and the wine, but he understood that. Restaurants needed to make money and through a celebrity was the best way to do it.   
Of course, Phoebe took even more pictures.  
“It must be nice to be a celebrity where restaurants already know your birthday and give you a free cake if you eat there on your birthday. I mean, I’ve heard of a free slice, but a free whole cake? No fair!” Phoebe griped as she downed her last bite. “Mm! So good. Thank you for sharing with me.”  
“You’re my girl now. Of course I’d share with you,” Joey said.  
“Had I known being your girl came with free cake, I’d have made sure to be your girl sooner!” Phoebe teased.  
“Then I wish I had offered you free cake sooner!” Joey said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the meals.  
Phoebe shook her head. “No way! You’re not paying on your own birthday. I’ve got it.”  
“Well there’s no way my girlfriend is paying on our first date!” Joey said matter-of-factly.  
“How about this. “I’ll pay for yours, and you pay for mine?” Phoebe suggested.  
Joey nodded. “It’s a deal!”  
They paid the check, but Joey drew a line at her helping with the tip.  
Joey helped her out of her chair once the bill was paid and the tip was given. “Where’s your coat?”   
Phoebe blushed. “I didn’t want to ruin my outfit by wearing one.”  
Joey rolled his eyes. “Women!” He took his coat and helped her put it on.   
“Now you’ll be cold,” Phoebe said.  
“It’s not too bad out for January. I’ll be fine. I’m not having my sweetheart be cold.” Joey put arm around her and kissed her again.  
Phoebe smiled. Lately, she was smiling all the time. She couldn’t help it though. Joey made her so happy! She could hardly wait to tell the others she and Joey were dating. She knew they’d be so excited. Well, at lease the girls would be. The guys, she knew, would probably just play it cool as guys usually did.   
Joey and Phoebe kissed some more when they got outside. They didn’t care who saw them. Their relationship would be public soon enough anyway. They had nothing to hide.  
“Kissing you is even better than when we just did it for fun,” Phoebe said to him yet again, smiling as she rested her forehead against his.  
“I don’t know. I need more convincing,” Joey said, gently taking her face between his hands and kissing her some more.   
Phoebe was more than happy to give him more proof.  
Joey licked his lips. “You know, I think you’re right!”  
They kissed some more, and then got into Phoebe’s cab.  
“I want you to stay with me at The Plaza tonight like old times. I won’t be there much longer, and it would be nice to spend the rest of my birthday with my new girlfriend,” Joey said to her.  
Phoebe looked at him. “Are we really ready to sleep together?”  
Joey blushed. “I didn’t necessarily have that in mind.”  
Phoebe blushed too. “Oh.”  
“I just figured we could watch movies, maybe order some more food once our food settles, and then cuddle in bed. We can just go with how we feel in the moment. There’s no pressure to do anything we’re not ready for. We have all the time in the world, Phoebs. We can take out time and set our own pace,” Joey assured her. “Right now I’d be happy just to hold you.”  
Phoebe smiled. “Okay. But I have to go to my place to pack a bag and grab your birthday present first.”  
Joey took her hand and kissed it. “You don’t have to give me anything for my birthday. You already gave me the best gift I could ask for.”  
“What?” Phoebe asked, oblivious.  
“You,” Joey answered her.  
Their eyes lowered, and they slowly leaned in and kissed each other from across the seats, their hands touching each others on the seat between them.

When Phoebe grabbed her things, she made sure to pack her lingerie just in case. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to sleep with Joey. In some ways, she really did. In other ways, it was only their first night together as a couple. They didn’t need to rush things. She packed her regular pajamas also just in case. She supposed, she would know which way to go when the time came. She also tossed Joey’s wrapped gift in her suitcase, and then off they went back to The Plaza. She was only going to stay one night this time.   
When they got to The Plaza, Joey opened the car door for her, and was also carrying her bag. He was such a gentleman, and she loved that about him.  
The doorman opened the Plaza door and offered to take the bag from Joey.  
“Thank you, but it’s just one bag. I’ve got it,” Joey said to him.  
He and Phoebe headed up the elevator.  
He pulled her in for another kiss since they were alone. “Man I love doing that!” he said.  
Phoebe grinned. “Me too.” They kissed some more.  
They got into the hall and made a quick walk down to Joey’s room, hand-in-hand.  
Joey opened the door, set her suitcase in the room, and they entered, kissing passionately.   
Joey kicked the door closed, and gently backed her down onto the bed.  
They lie in bed kissing on top of the made bed.   
Phoebe tangled her fingers in his hair, and just when she was starting to think she was more than ready to sleep with Joey after all, the bathroom door burst open and nearly gave her a heart attack as “Surprise!” was shouted throughout the room.   
She and Joey instantly stopped kissing and looked over to see Rachel, Ross, Monica, and Chandler all looking at them with shocked expressions on their faces.  
Rachel was the first to squeal. “Yay! You two are finally together?” She put her hands together and smiled big.  
“No, Rache, they’re giving each other dental exams with their tongues,” Chandler joked.  
Rachel shot him a dirty look.  
“It’s about time you two realize that you’re perfect for each other!” Monica said to them.  
Phoebe and Joey both sat up quickly, and wiped their mouths.  
“So what are you guys doing here? I thought you all had plans,” Phoebe asked, trying to break the ice. She was a little embarrassed to have been caught this way.  
“I always planed to be back from my convention on time. Congrats, guys, by the way,” Ross said with a grin as he gently punched Joey on the arm. “And Happy Birthday!”  
“Happy Birthday!” the others all said to him.  
“The Olsen Twins really were at my restaurant, but only for an hour. Everything went fine, they were well pleased, and hopefully, they will tell their friends and Chez Monica will soon become a celebrity hangout!” Monica said with a grin. She then looked at Joey. “You didn’t really think we’d miss your fortieth, did you?”  
Joey shrugged. “It happens. I don’t expect us all to be free on all of our birthdays every year.”  
“Well I do!” Monica said. “I think we can all manage six days a year to spend together. A few more if you count the holidays. That’s something time should never change.”  
“We always need to make time for our friends,” Rachel agreed. “I have an assistant now.” She laughed. “As if I’d stay late and miss my friends’ birthday because of a stupid shipment. That’s what assistants are for.”  
“And our nanny wasn’t really sick. Oh gosh, I hope I didn’t jinx her by lying,” Chandler said.  
“Why didn’t you guys tell me your plan?” Phoebe complained.  
“Because, Phoebs, you’re a blabber mouth. You’re awfully close to Joey, and we knew you’d slip up at some point and tell him,” Monica explained.  
Joey thought about it. “You would,” he said to Phoebe with a nod.  
She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I wouldn’t have!” But deep down, she knew she probably would have accidentally let it slip.  
“Speaking of being close to Joey, it appears you two are a lot closer than we thought! When did this happen?” Chandler asked.  
“At dinner tonight,” Joey informed them. “It’s a story for another time.” He wanted to be sensitive to Phoebe. He didn’t know how much she was ready to tell them about Mike. As for Alex, he’d tell them eventually, but he didn’t think it was that much of their business that they needed to know right now. “Where were you guys hiding anyhow? And how did you know when we’d be here?”  
“We called the front desk and explained that we’re friends of yours and wanted to surprise you on your birthday. We told the front desk clerk your room number and our names, so he knew that we weren’t just fans of yours trying to find out your room number. He told us what time you left, and we guessed you’d be back in a couple of hours. He let us stay in your room. We came up here about an hour after you left and he called the room when you were in the lobby. The clerk informed us that you were on your way back up to the room. We all hid in the bathroom,” Monica explained.  
“That bathroom is huge by the way! Man, it’s practically a bedroom in itself!” Chandler said.  
“I ordered a whole spread of food for us to celebrate tonight. The hotel is going to bring it up for us when we’re ready for it,” Monica said.  
“We figured we’d just have a quiet night in to celebrate your birthday just the six of us for an hour or two,” Rachel added. “The presents are hidden in the closet.”  
“We know you already ate dinner, but since when has that ever stopped you, right?” Ross asked.  
Joey grinned. “Right!”  
“I’m sorry, Phoebs,” Rachel said quietly to Phoebe when she noticed her suitcase. “Did we interrupt something?”  
Phoebe smiled and shook her head. “No, I’m just staying for the night. It’s just so that he didn’t have to spend his birthday night alone. We’re not rushing it. We were just going to pig out on dessert and watch TV anyway. We’re taking things slow.”  
Rachel rubbed her shoulder. “Good! I really am so happy for you two, Phoebs.” She hugged her tightly, and Phoebe smiled, and hugged her back just as tightly.   
Phoebe held back a sigh. There was always tomorrow night to be with Joey. She guessed her sexy lingerie was going to have to wait.

It was a fun evening. For a while, it felt like old times. There was a huge, delicious chocolate on chocolate birthday cake for Joey as well as a meat and cheese platter. There was a variety of drinks including champagne, coffee, water, sodas, and wine. Chandler had even brought in chips and dip. They had opened presents first. Phoebe had gotten Joey a really nice monogramed robe for his birthday. It was made of cashmere. It was royal blue with white stitching for the monogram. She had saved up for weeks for it.   
“Phoebs! I love it!” Joey rubbed his face against it. “It’s so soft. You really shouldn’t have spent so much on me.”  
“You’re worth it,” Phoebe said with a smile and a shrug.  
Monica and Rachel both let out awes.   
“You two are so stinking cute!” Rachel said to them.  
After Joey opened up the rest of his presents, which included cuff links, a nice watch, a handsome sweater, and the latest pair of Jordans, they enjoyed their food while sitting around the room and chatting about both old times and current times.   
It was nearly midnight by the time the gang left. It had been a fun night, but they were all tired and had to get up early the next day.  
“Well, I guess tonight isn’t the night, huh?” Joey asked Phoebe with a smile as he sat down on the bed.   
Phoebe smiled. “I suppose it’s not.” She yawned. “I’m going to go get ready for bed.”  
“Okay,” Joey said with a yawn as well.  
Phoebe grabbed what she needed from her suitcase, and then headed into the bathroom.  
Ten minutes later she came out in her regular pajamas, and Joey took his turn in the bathroom. He came out ten minutes later in a pair of plaid pajama pants and plain green a T-shirt.   
They turned off the lights and crawled into bed.  
Joey pulled Phoebe close and kissed her for a few minutes, but they both knew that was as far as they were going to go for the night.  
“Goodnight, Sweetheart,” Joey said before giving her one more passionate kiss for the night. His arms were still around her.  
She smiled, and kissing him back with just as much passion. “Goodnight, my darling.”  
“Don’t worry. We’ll get there. We have all the time in the world.” Joey said to her, close to drifting off.  
Phoebe rested her head on his chest. “Okay.” But time or not, she thought as she felt sleep over take her, she hoped it was sooner than later.


	7. The One Where Joey and Phoebe Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey feels self conscious when everyone starts making fun of him at various times for various reasons. It hits hard when even Phoebe, the one person he thought always accepted him as is, calls him stupid.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 7: The One Where Joey and Phoebe Fight

Joey had just finished a difficult scene, and was officially on his break. As soon as the director had called cut, he had run to the catering table. He had had such an early call time that he hadn’t had a chance to have breakfast first. That was normally unheard of for him!   
He got a plate and began piling it all on. There was so much to offer on the food table, and he wanted to try it all. It all looked so good, and it was lunchtime!  
“Be careful now, Joey. Tiffany likes her men in great shape. She’s shallow. She’s not into fat guys,” Daniella who played Tiffany, Joey’s character Tommy’s on again off again lover, teased him.   
Joey laughed with her as she passed by him, and then his smile dissapeared as he put two whole finger sandwhiches in his mouth. “Wait, what did she mean?” he asked himself with a mouthful of sandwhiches. He swallowed the food in his mouth and popped open a can of Pepsi. He guzzled some of it down, and then went to work on the pigs in a blanket he had piled onto his plate. There were about five of them.   
“Seriously, Joey, you may want to watch how much you eat,” Cal Masters who played a cop on the show said to him.  
Joey grinned with a mouth ful of pigs in the blanket showing through his teeth. He quickly swallowed. “Oh I’m watching it! I make sure I see everything there is to eat! I wouldn’t want to miss anything, you know.” He grinned at Cal and winked, and then piled in another pig in a blanket. He only had a half hour to eat, and he wanted to utilize every minute!  
Cal shook his head. “I’m serious. Trust me, I had a food problem once. I was addicted to Cheetos, chips and dip, anything fattenting. My wife had to put me on a six-month diet because I was getting to an unhealthy weight. It sucked.”  
“Thanks for the tip!” Joey said, not really paying much attention as he downed some more soda and went for the meat and cheese cracker plate.  
Cal shrugged. “Suit yourself! But don’t say I didn’t wanrn ya.” He walked away.  
“Joey doesn’t do diets,” Joey said to no one in particular as he opened a single serve milk bottle and grabbed a chocolate cupcake.  
Once his break was over, he headed to his dressing room for another wardrobe change and to go over his lines again.   
As he was headed to his dressing room, he overheard Daniella in her dressing room talking to two other people. Joey recognized one voice as Cal’s, and the other as Gina’s. Gina was one of the makup artists.  
“Did you see Joey cramming all that food down his throat? It’s so digusting!” Gina said.  
Joey scrunched his eyebrows together. Gina was known to be a little abrasive and opinionated, but she had always been nice to him other than some friendly razzing, so he was surprised to hear her talking badly about him.  
Daniella will stick up for me, he thought. Daniella was always so kind to him. Even her husband was cool when he came to visit her on set sometimes.   
“I know. I tried to get my point across by joking with him about it, but he’s not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. He didn’t seem to even know what I was getting at,” Daniella said.   
Joey felt as if he had been slapped. He had thought Daniella was his friend!  
Cal and Gina both laughed.  
“He can be so smart sometimes, and dumb as a rock other times. He’s sweet, but sometimes I wonder how he can even hold down an acting job. Heck, I’m surprised he’s as good at acting as he is!” Gina replied.  
Joey didn’t know whether to be angry or sad. Right now he was a mixture of both. Is this was his co-workers actually thought of him? Some stupid guy who likes to make a pig of himself?  
“I tried to tell him he’ll get fat after he didn’t seem to get the point from you, Daniella. He shrugged me off and shoved more food in his mouth. Let’s hope you guys don’t get many more love scenes together. He’ll end up crushing you one day at the rate he eats!”  
The three of them laughed. “I hear ya!” Daniella said. “I do feel bad though. He’s a really nice guy, and he’s super sweet. We really shouldn’t be ragging on him like this.”  
“It’s all in good fun. I love the guy, don’t get me wrong. He’s just a little childish sometimes; that’s all,” Gina said.  
“Yeah, he’s a hell of a good actor. I do have to hand it to him. He’s just a little different; that’s all,” Cal said.  
Joey was too upset to even acknowledge the compliment of being a hell of an actor. The bad outweighed the good.  
Joey had heard enough. He headed back to his dressing room and tried to forget all that he had just heard, although it was hard to. He still had scenes to do for the day, and he couldn’t let what he had just overheard stop him from doing his job. He would pretend he had never heard what was said about him and go on about the rest of his day as though that had never happened. He knew that even though he apparently had fake friends on set, he at least had real ones off set. In fact, he was due to have dinner with Ross and Chandler that night! He let the thought of that get him through the rest of his work that day.

Chander, Ross, and Joey went to their favorite Chinese restaurant, The Wonton Noodle. It had the best Chinese food in all of their opinions, and it also had good-sized portions.   
“So, how was work today everyone?” Ross asked as they ate their food.  
“Boring,” Chandler said. “I loved my job at first, but now it’s starting to feel a little burden-some. However, it pays the bills, and with a family to feed, it will do. There are a lot worse jobs I could do.”  
“I could teach all day long. I love bing a professor,” Ross said. He grinned. “I mean, getting someone new into paleontology is the best feeling in the world!”  
Chandler raised an eyebrow at him. “I think you need to get out more, Bro.”  
Ross rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha. Seriously though, I love knowing that I inspire my students and help them learn about something they never really knew much about before. Dinosaurs are just my thing. I can’t help it!”  
“I don’t know. I think I prefer walruses!” Joey said.  
Ross and Chandler both looked over at him and gave him weird looks when they saw that he had his chopsticks up his nose.  
Joey made walrus sounds and clapped his wrists together.  
“Could you be any more embarrassing?” Chandler quipped.  
“Or gross?” Ross asked.  
“Come on, guys! You both used to laugh at this kind of thing. Or at least Chandler used to,” Joey said with a pout.  
“Yeah, before I grew up!” Chandler said. He wrinkled his nose. “Take those out of your nose. That’s disgusting.”  
Joey did as told, his feelings hurt a little. First he had had to deal with rude co-workers, and now his friends, whom he thought would never let him down, were being rude to him too.  
“Crap!” Ross said as one of his chopsticks slipped off his plate when he reached for his drink.  
“I prefer to use the fork anyway. You can use mine.” Joey handed his to Ross.  
“Gross! Chandler and Ross both said.  
“What?” Joey asked; oblivious.  
“What do you mean what? They were up your nose!” Chandler said.  
“Only the ends! I didn’t use the part you eat off off,” Joey argued.  
“Like placing my fingers over something that’s been up your nose is much better. I’ll pass, thanks!” Ross said, giving him another weird look. He then motioned to the waiter for a new pair of chopsticks.  
Joey went back to eathing his food, his feelings hurt even worse.

The next few days at work went fine. Joey kind of forgot about his co-workers ragging on him and just concentrated on doing his job. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Still, deep down, every time he laughed with a co-worker or had a good conversation with them, he had to wonder what they really thought of him deep down.  
After work one night, the gang decided to get together for coffee at Central Perk like old times. Phoebe was still singing there occasionally, though not as often as she used to. Tonight, however, she was singing, and he wanted to be there to support her.   
Phoebe did her soundcheck and he sat on the couch and drank his coffee with the others. He then noticed a fresh batch of strawberry muffins that Gunther had just brought out, so he headed up to get one after asking if anyone else wanted one. No one did.   
He also decided to get a chocolate milk to go with his strawberry muffin while he was up there. He asked a straw to go with it because he liked to blow bubbles in the single serve bottle and see if he could get the bubbles to go over top of the bottle like an erupted volcano.   
After paying, he sat down on the couch and took a bite of his muffin, then he put his straw into the bottle and blew as hard as he could. To his delight, the bubbles shot out of the bottle like a rocket and dripped down the sides.   
“Joey! What the hell are you doing?” Rachel asked. “You just got that on my new white skirt! Do you know how much that cost?”   
Chandler smirked. “I guess that’s what you get for wearing white after Labor Day.”  
Rachel shot him a look to kill. “Nobody even goes by that rule anymore.” She shot an even nastier look at Joey. “Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is I spent five hundred dollars on this skirt and chocolate stains!”  
“I’m sorry! I’ll buy you a new one,” Joey said.  
“This was the only one left. It is our most popular skirt in the store,” Rachel said through clenched teeth.  
“I’ll at least pay for it. Don’t worry about it!” Joey said.  
“Why were you blowing bubbles anyway? What are you, five-years-old?” Rachel snapped.  
“And why are you drinking chocolate milk at a coffee house?” Monica chimed in with a smirk. “Is that what Mommy used to make you?”  
Everyone but Joey, and Phoebe who was still up tuning her guitar laughed.  
“Ha, ha! You guys are a real riot!” Joey said sarcastically; not amused.   
Phoebe’s set began then, and Joey let her catchy and funny songs take his mind off of how rude even his real friends were being to him.  
When her set was over, everyone clapped, and Phoebe took a seat on the couch between Joey and Rachel. Rachel had slid away from Joey after the bubble incident.   
“Great set, baby!” Joey said to Phoebe before kissing her sweetly on the lips.   
She smiled. “Thank you.”  
“Would you like anything to eat?” he asked her.  
“Those strawberry muffins look good. Maybe a coffee too?” Phoebe asked.  
“You got it!” Joey agreed. He went up and promptly got her order, paid for it, and then handed it to her from behind the couch. Then, trying to both be funny, and to impress her, he put both hands on the back of the couch. His intent was to launch himself at a right angle so that his legs would swing over the arm of the couch, and his butt would land right on the couch’s seat cushion that he had previously been sitting on. Instead, it turned out to be harder to do than he had envisioned it to be. He fell off the couch and landed hard on his side…right on top of Phoebe’s guitar that she had on the floor propped against the coffee table.  
“Joey! You broke it!” Phoebe said with dismay. The wood of the guitar was completely smashed in. “Get off of it!”  
Joey slowly got up with a groan. “I’m fine, thanks for asking,” he grumbled.  
“Do you have any idea how much I loved this guitar?” Phoebe asked, tears threatening to well up in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. It was an accident!” Joey said.  
“Why were you jumping over the couch anyway? Gosh, Joey you’re so stupid sometimes!” Phoebe snapped.   
Joey stared at her for a moment, shocked at her words. Finally, he spoke. “You know, I could take the abuse from my co-workers and I can even take I from the rest of you.” He motioned toward the others. Then he looked at Phoebe. “But not from you. I thought you were the one person who would never call me stupid. I thought you were the one person who loved me as I am. You never made me feel stupid. You were the one I could always count on. Until now. You know, I thought even more so now that we’re dating I could count on you, but I guess when it comes down to it, I can’t.”  
“Joey….” Phoebe instantly felt bad. “I’m sorry, I—”  
Joey shook his head. “You know what? Don’t bother. It’s become clear to me now that none of you were ever really my friend.”  
“What did we do?” Rachel snapped.  
“You made fun of me for blowing bubbles in my milk. Monica mocked me for having chocolate milk. Since when does flavored milk have an age range on it anyway? Chandler and Ross, you mocked me for the chopsticks in my nose. There was a day when you both would laugh. Now you both just act like you’re embarrassed by me. When my co-workers started ragging on me for eating so much, it hurt. It really hurt, but I thought that it didn’t matter because I had real friends who accepted me as I am. It turns out, I don’t even have those.”  
“Joey, wait! We’re sorry, okay?” Monica called out to him.  
Joey ignored her. The damage was already done. He left Central Perk without another word and quickly hailed a cab to take him back to The Plaza. He had had enough with his so-called friends.

Joey had just taken a shower and dressed for bed, when he heard a pounding at his door.   
“Joey, please, let me in.” It was Phoebe.  
“Go away. I’m going to bed for the night. I have an early call time tomorrow,” Joey grumbled.  
“I’m not going until you open the door.”  
“Phoebs, go home. We have nothing more to say to each other.”  
“Really? You’re going to not talk to me anymore just because I said one stupid thing?”  
Joey sighed. “I’m the stupid one. Remember?”  
“If you don’t let me in, I’m going to sing “Smelly Cat” really loudly and off key until everyone on this floor demands you be thrown out for having such a loud and obnoxious visitor,” Phoebe warned.  
“Yeah, right!” Joey said. He turned off the light. “I’m headed to bed now,” he said loud enough for her to hear from the other side of the door.  
“Smelly cat, smelly caaaaaaaaat!”  
Joey quickly got out of bed and unlocked the door.  
“What are they feeding you?”  
Joey opened the door and practically yanked her in side the room. He shut the door behind her. “All right, speak.”  
Phoebe barked like a dog in response to him telling her to speak.  
Joey shot her a look.  
“No?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey ignored her.   
“You really are mad,” Phoebe said.  
“Great! So now I’m not only stupid, but I’m crazy too?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe sat down on his bed and pat the seat next to her. “I meant angry.”  
Joey sighed, and sat down next to her. “I guess you were right then; I am stupid.”  
Phoebe placed an arm around him. “You are not stupid. I’m just overly obsessed with my guitar and I overreacted. I’m so sorry, Joey. I know I failed you tonight, but I promise you, you can count on me to always be on your side from now on.”  
“I’m sorry I broke your guitar. I was just trying to look cool in front of you and it backfired,” Joey said, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
“You don’t have to do anything to try to impress me Joey, because I’m already impressed with you,” Phoebe informed him.  
Joey looked at her. “Really?”  
Phoebe nodded. “You’re the most talented actor I know. Though, I can’t watch you on Love and Freedom anymore.”  
Joey raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”  
Phoebe blushed. “Because now that we’re dating I get crazy jealous every time you have a love scene.”  
Joey grinned. “It’s all pretend. We’re both wearing clothes even though it looks like we’re not, and there’s like three or four camera men right in our faces along with the director and other crew. Trust me, there’s nothing romantic about it.”  
Phoebe nodded. “I know, but you’re such a good actor that it seems too real to me.”  
“I’m sorry I’m so childish,” Joey said. “And that I eat like a pig.”  
Phoebe gently stroked his cheek. “Don’t ever apologize for being childish, Joey. It’s one of my favorite things about you. I love that you’re a kid at heart and you know how to have real fun. Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel… They’ve all had most of the fun sucked out of them by growing up and having children. They don’t stay out as late. They need sitters for the kids. It’s all about, ‘The kids did this.’ ‘The kids did that.’ They have no sense of adventure anymore! You on the other hand, are always up for the most fun things to do. You never let your age stop you from living life to its fullest.”  
Joey smiled, and nuzzled his cheek against her hand. He then took her other hand and kissed it. “I really am sorry about your guitar. I’ll pay to have it fixed obviously.”  
Phoebe shook her head. “I threw it in the trash bin outside of Central Perk. I figured that maybe it’s time to say goodbye to it and move on. I was getting way too attached to it. It was really old anyway. I’ll buy a better one.”  
“Well, if that’s what you want, then I’ll buy you any guitar you want,” Joey assured her.  
Phoebe kissed him. “Thank you, Joey.” She rested her head against his. “I’m childish too, you know, in my own way. I mean, look at the kind of songs I sing, and the way I’m always playing pretend.”  
Joey grinned. “Funny, because that is one of the things I love best about you.”  
Phoebe giggled, and pushed some hair behind her ear. She didn’t know why, but Joey always made her feel like a school girl. “Really?”  
Joey nodded. “Hell yeah!”  
Phoebe grinned. “Do you want me to go down to your work and kick those co-workers asses? I for one love the way you eat. I do envy you, however, that you can eat all you want and never get fat.”  
Joey laughed. “I work out sometimes. But, no, don’t kick their asses cuz that might get you put in jail.”  
Phoebe shrugged. “It would be worth it. You have the money now to bail me out.”  
Joey laughed more. “But it would get me fired if my girlfriend came onset and started punching people out. I appreciate the offer though.”  
Phoebe shrugged. “All right then, but FYI, your boss is no fun.”  
“But you are,” Joey said to her, gently taking her face between his hands.  
Phoebe smiled, her eyes lowered. “So are you.”   
They kissed, and Phoebe started to pull Joey down onto the bed with her.  
Joey moaned. “Mm, as much as I want you right now, I just showered, and I really do have an early call time tomorrow. I have to get up literally in like four hours.”  
“Oh. Okay then.” Phoebe got up and straightened out her hair. “I better leave now then, or you’re not going to be able to pry me off of you.”  
Joey smiled. “We’ll be together soon, Phoebs. I promise. It will be worth the wait.”  
Phoebe nodded. She kissed his cheek. “I’m sure it will. By the way, the others are really sorry too. I told them I wanted to talk to you alone, but I’d expect either a call, a visit, or both from the others tomorrow.”  
“Thanks for the heads up!” Joey said as he saw her to the door.  
They kissed some more in the doorway.  
“Are you sure we can’t…. Even if we make it quick?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you really want our first time together to be rushed?”  
Phoebe smiled, and shook her head. “No, I suppose not.” She kissed him one more time. “Goodnight. Dream of me.”  
Joey grinned. “Goodnight. I’ll do my best.”  
With one last kiss, Phoebe left.  
Joey closed the door, then threw on a sweater and some sweatpants over his t-shirt and boxer shorts. He put on his socks, boots, and coat, grabbed his wallet, and then left The Plaza. He had a quick errand to run before he could get any sleep.


	8. The One Where Joey Won't Sleep With Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe gets frustrated when none of her attempts to get Joey in bed work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and especially to those who give me kudos. They make me happy! Please stay tuned next week for a very romantic Valentine's Day chapter. But until then, please, enjoy this week's chapter!

Anything for Love  
Chapter 8: The One Where Joey Won’t Sleep With Phoebe

Phoebe slammed her purse down on the table, and then threw her self down into her chair with a huge sigh upon meeting Rachel and Monica at the Olive Garden for lunch on their lunch breaks.   
“Sheesh, what’s up with you? Trouble in paradise already?” Monica asked with a smirk. She knew that Phoebe was a little dramatic about everything, but she also knew they could all be that way, even herself at times.  
“Yes! No. I don’t know. I hope not,” Phoebe said. She sipped her raspberry iced tea that Monica and Rachel had ordered for her before she got there.  
Rachel reached over and gently rubbed her shoulder. “What did Joey do now, honey?”  
“It’s not about what he did, but what he didn’t do,” Phoebe commented as she grabbed her menu and looked it over.   
“What didn’t he do?” Monica asked; curious now.  
Phoebe looked up from her menu. “What he didn’t do with Rachel.” She looked back down at her menu, then set it down. She had already decided to stick with the soup, salad, and breadstick combo. She was glad the minestrone soup had no meat.   
Rachel tried to pick her brain to figure out what Phoebe was saying. “What didn’t Joey and I do?” Then it dawned on her and her mouth dropped. “Oh!”  
“What? What wouldn’t he do with Rachel? It’s been a few years since they dated. I need a mind refresher.” Monica sipped her wine. She usually didn’t drink this early, but she wanted a moment to sit and relax with her friends. With Chez Monica in full swing, and two wild twins, she didn’t get to do that too often anymore.   
“He won’t sleep with me, okay?” Phoebe asked just as the waiter came to the table to take their orders. He smirked.   
“What are you smirking at? I’m sure there are plenty of girls that won’t sleep with you!” Phoebe snapped, even more irritated than usual.  
“Phoebe! Don’t be rude,” Monica scolded. Working in the restaurant business, she hated it when customers were rude to the staff for no good reason.  
“Sorry,” Phoebe snapped.   
“She’s just sexually frustrated,” Rachel whispered to him.  
“Okay, okay. Can we please move on to the food?” Phoebe asked, a little embarrassed now. “I’ll have the Minestrone soup, a salad, and the breadsticks. I’ll also have some extra dressing on the side. I swear they always give you like two drops of dressing for a huge bowl of salad here. It’s barely enough to cover a leaf!”  
“Of course,” the waiter said with a nod as he wrote down her order, keeping his professionalism.  
Rachel and Monica both ordered, and then once the waiter left, Monica turned on Phoebe.  
“Phoebs, that was so rude! It’s not his fault Joey won’t sleep with you!” Monica scolded.   
Phoebe glared at her. “So what? It’s my fault?”  
“Come on you two, calm down,” Rachel said gently.  
Monica shook her head. “I wasn’t saying that, Phoebe. You know, Joey. Maybe he just hasn’t gotten the picture of what you want yet.”  
“We get close to it, but every time we do, he pulls away. He has to work the next morning, or he doesn’t feel good. He suddenly has a headache or his stomach hurts from all the food he just ate.” Phoebe explained. “He always says we have time, but when is this time he’s talking about? To him, it’s never time. Meanwhile, I feel I’m going to explode if I don’t have him soon!”   
“Well, there’s always other things you can use without Joey to help things along,” Monica said with a smirk.  
Rachel elbowed her. “Don’t be disgusting!”  
“I don’t want to have sex with myself, I want to have sex with Joey, damn it!” Phoebe snapped, a little louder than she had planned to.  
Several eyes from other tables fell upon her.   
“Was I talking to you? No. Shoo!” Phoebe motioned them away her hand so that they would all go back to minding their own business. She turned back to Rachel. “I’m just worried he realized that he doesn’t have romantic feelings for me. I mean, that’s he reason you two could never sleep together, right? It just felt too weird?”  
Rachel smiled gently, and squeezed her hand over the table. “Phoebs, that was different. Joey and I had nothing in common. We were definitely not meant to be anything more than just friends. I think we both went temporarily insane even toying with the idea of being more than friends. You two, however, are an entirely different story.”  
Monica nodded. “Have you seen the way Joey looks at you? The way he’s always looked at you? He looks at you in a way I still can’t get Chandler to look at me!”  
Rachel nodded. “He looks at you as if the sun sets on you and the moon rises on you. You’ve always been his favorite.”  
Phoebe grinned, and twirled some hair around her finger. “You really think so?”  
Rachel nodded. “I have no doubt in my mind.”  
“We know so!” Monica confirmed. “Trust me, honey, men can be stupid—especially Joey!”  
Phoebe shot her a look. “Watch it! I know I called him stupid once, but I was wrong. He’s wonderful and I love him!”  
“We all love him as a person, Phoebs. We just mean that it takes him a little longer to get the point,” Rachel said gently.  
“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” Phoebe said.  
“What you need to do, Phoebs, is make it so that he cannot resist you, nor can he miss what you have in mind,” Monica instructed.  
“Why do I have to work so hard though? Usually sex is the first and only thing on Joey’s mind besides food!” Phoebe said, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Then it shouldn’t be all that hard for you to seduce him,” Rachel said to her.  
Phoebe looked at them with pleading eyes. “Can you guys help me? Give me some good ideas. You’re both even better at it than me, being married to a real man and not married to a jackass like Mike.”  
Rachel and Monica grinned at each other, and then back at Phoebe.  
“We thought you’d never ask,” Rachel said, both she and Monica grinning with excitement. 

“It was really nice of you to offer to give me a free massage,” Joey said as Phoebe brought out her massage table. They were at her apartment that night, and she was planning on giving Joey a massage like he never had before.   
“Like I’d ever make you pay for one!” Phoebe said with a smile.   
“I never have to pay for massages, but I’d be willing to pay you because I bet yours are even better than anyone else’s!” Joey said.  
“I don’t even want to think about anyone else messaging you,” Phoebe said, already feeling the jealousy well up in her. She bet that any past girlfriend of his who had massaged him had gotten exactly what she wanted—maybe even before the massage.   
She lit candles around the room, but kept the lights on so that she could see what she was doing. She turned on a CD of love songs, and then she got the oil out.   
“I can hardly wait for this,” Joey said with a grin. “You know, out of all the years we’ve known each other, I don’t know if I’ve ever gotten a Phoebe Buffay massage.”  
“Yeah, well you’re in for a treat!” Phoebe informed him. And then some…  
“How does coconut vanilla sound for your massage oil?” Phoebe asked.   
Joey smiled. “That sounds nice and relaxing, and not too girly. It’s perfect.” He stripped off his shirt, and Phoebe licked her lips. She couldn’t wait to oil him up.   
“You should take your socks and jeans off too,” she said simply.  
Joey shrugged. “All right.” He did as told, leaving his underwear on.  
Phoebe bit her bottom lip. She definitely needed tonight to be the night. “You can get on the table now.”  
Joey did as told, and laid on his stomach.  
Phoebe knew it was then time for the final touch. She dropped her bathrobe that she had been wearing, revealing her red lace underwear and bra set.   
Joey, being on his stomach hadn’t noticed yet. She put a good amount of the oil on her hands, then slowly massaged it into Joey’s shoulders.   
Joey moaned. “Mm, that’s the stuff!”  
“You like that?” Phoebe asked with a smirk. “This is only the beginning,” she purred into his ear.  
He moaned again in response.  
She massaged his back, and then his neck, inducing more pleasured moans from him.   
She then massaged his ears, his arms, his hands and fingers, and then moved on to his legs, and his feet and toes.   
She then decided to be bold. After all, that was her whole plan for the night. “Let’s get these off you,” she purred, placing her hands on the sides of his underwear band.   
Joey quickly turned around; thwarting her plan. “What are you doing?”  
Phoebe blushed. “I thought you might like a full body massage.”  
Joey registered what she was wearing then. “Why are you wearing that? What happened to your clothes?”  
“I ditched the robe.” She slowly ran her hands over his oil slickened chest and kissed his neck. “I don’t really need it anyway, do I?”   
“You’re going to get oil in your mouth,” he said, avoiding her question.  
Phoebe grinned at him. “That’s the beauty of this oil,” She whispered into his ear,” It’s edible.” She then licked a slow trail up his neck.  
Joey moaned, and she thought she had him just wear she wanted him, but then he got up off the table. “Thanks for the massage. I’m sorry to leave to early, but I have an early call time tomorrow, and I’m feeling like I need to use the bathroom. That burrito I had from the gas station did not set right with me.”  
“You can use my bathroom,” Phoebe offered.  
Joey blushed. “I’d feel more comfortable using the one in the privacy of my hotel room if you don’t mind.”  
Phoebe was disappointed. “Okay.”  
Joey made quick work of redressing. He then kissed her cheek. “Thanks for the massage, Phoebes. It was the best I’ve ever had; just as I knew it would be.”  
He then left.  
Phoebe sighed as she shut the door and locked it behind him. It was the same ol’ excuses. Lucky for her, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. This wasn’t over yet!

The next day, Joey had acted like nothing happened. Rachel and Monica had heard from Phoebe how the massage had gone, and they urged her to put her next plan into motion ASAP.  
“You need to go for it while the getting is good! Don’t be afraid to get aggressive. Men need that sometimes,” Monica said to her over a three-way call.  
“This is Joey we’re talking about. He used to have sex with practically every woman he met! He’s actually in love with you, so it should be a piece of cake to get him in bed,” Rachel added. “Don’t shy off. Go get him, girl!”   
“I’ll do my best,” Phoebe said, hating that she felt like a little kid getting advice from her sisters. Heck, she was older than of them, yet lately, they got more action that she’d been getting. Then again, they were married, she wasn’t. Well, she was, but not for long….  
Soon her husband would be married to someone else. Not that she cared anymore, but it still hurt a little. She guessed it was a good thing they didn’t have kids after all. Mike had shown his true colors when he had cheated on her with an eighteen-year-old.  
“Joey and I have plans to have dinner together tonight. I’m thinking after dinner I can put my plan into action. I thought of going to bed before dinner, but Joey can’t function on an empty stomach,” Phoebe explained.  
“Tonight is the night then!” Rachel said with a happy squeal for her friend. “Just do the thing I told you about and I assure you, tomorrow you will be telling us all about the amazing night you had,” she assured her.  
“I hope you’re right,” Phoebe replied.  
“Good luck tonight,” Monica said. “Though I’m sure you won’t need it!”  
“Thanks,” Phoebe said.   
They said their goodbyes, and then Phoebe hung up the phone. She sighed, then went to grab her bag. She had to prepare for tonight.

Dinner went well. The conversation was great, and the meal was delicious. They had the best chocolate cake for dessert, though that wasn’t the dessert Phoebe was counting on.  
When they got to Joey’s room at The Plaza after, Joey wasn’t even going to invite her in at first.   
“I know I always say this, but I have an early call time tomorrow, and I have a few business calls I should make tonight,” he said. “But dinner was wonderful, and the company even better.” He pulled her close and kissed her so passionately that there was no way she was going to just leave it at that!  
“Actually, do you mind if I come up and use your bathroom before I leave?” Phoebe quickly asked. “I know I should have gone at the restaurant, but public toilets always gross me out. I don’t like to use them unless absolutely necessary.”  
“So I guess you ever using an outhouse is out of the question?” Joey teased.  
Phoebe made a face. “Ugh! Gross! Don’t make me barf.”  
Joey laughed. “Sure you can use my bathroom.”  
“Thanks!” Phoebe said with a smile.  
They kissed again, then headed up to his room.  
When they got there, Phoebe headed straight into the bathroom with her bag. She planned on wasting no time.  
Joey was on the phone when Phoebe exited the bathroom ten minutes later. His mouth dropped open when he saw her coming out of the bathroom. Her makeup was redone. Her eyes were lined thickly in black eye liner, and her lashes seemed to have grown darker, curvier, and longer. Her lips looked fuller somehow and were a candy apple red. Her hair was up in a messy yet sexy bun, and she wore nothing but a red lacy pair of practically see thru- thong underwear with a bow over the front of the waistband. For her top, she was wearing nothing but a giant silk red ribbon tied in a bow over her breasts. She smiled at him.  
“I got to go. I will see you tomorrow…. Okay. You too…. Thanks…. Bye.” He hung up the phone, and whistled. “Woah, Phoebs, is this what you always look like when you come out of the bathroom?” He teased with a shy smile.  
Phoebe motioned him over with a finger. “Come here.”  
Joey got up off the bed and cautiously walked over to her. “You look incredible.”  
Phoebe grinned. “I know.” She pulled him close, and began kissing him passionately.  
He moaned as he kissed her back just as passionately, his hands slowly roaming down the sides of her body.   
“Aren’t you going to unwrap me?” she purred into his ear. “I promise you, I’m the gift that keeps on giving.”  
He moaned again, but to her surprise, instead of doing as she had suggested, he backed away from her. “Not like this, Phoebs.”  
Phoebe felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. “What do you mean not like this?”  
“I mean, not like this!” Joey said. “Phoebe, our first time together is not going to be like this. We have time. We don’t need to rush anything.”  
Phoebe was annoyed now. “I’m beginning to think you’re either gay, or you’re having second thoughts bout being anything more than just friends with me.”  
“Hey! Joey Tribbiani is not gay!” Joey quickly said, wagging a finger at her.  
“But I’m right about you not wanting to be anything more than just friends with me,” Phoebe stated.  
Joey shook his head. “No, that’s not it either.”  
“Then what the hell is it, Joey?” Phoebe snapped. “You used to sleep with anyone, and now you won’t even sleep with me—your girlfriend!”  
Joey pulled her close. “I’m not the same Joey I used to be. I don’t feel the need to sleep around any longer.”  
“I should hope not!” Phoebe said. “If you are sleeping around with other girls, and that’s why you don’t need me—”  
“How could you even suggest something like that?” Joey asked.  
“I know you’re not. I’m just saying that if you were, we’d be so through,” Phoebe explained.  
Joey kissed her gently. “You’re the only woman for me, Phoebs. I just really need to take a shower, make another phone call, and then get to bed for my early call time tomorrow.”  
Phoebe sighed. “Fine. I’ll see myself out.”  
Joey smirked. “You may want to get dressed first.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Phoebe said. She headed into the bathroom, redressed, and then headed back into the room.  
Joey pulled her close and rubbed her back. “Are we cool?”  
“Yeah, we’re cool,” Phoebe grumbled.  
He kissed her a little more passionately. “Good things come to those who wait,” he murmured in her ear.  
“I’d like to not have to wait until I’m fifty!” Phoebe said.  
Joey laughed. “It will not be that long, I promise.” He saw her to the door, then after kissing her one last time, and asking her to call him when she got home, he went to take a shower.  
Phoebe walked down the hallway a bit, and waited ten minutes. Then, she headed back to Joey’s room. She had one last trick up her sleeve, compliments of Monica.   
She used the extra key he had given a week before to get into his room, knowing he would be in his shower by now.  
Sure enough, when she entered the room, she heard the water in the bathroom running.  
She closed the door, then quickly undressed. She left nothing on this time. She shook out her hair from the bun, and then slipped into the bathroom.  
She tiptoed over to the shower and pulled the curtain back. “Do you need someone to wash your back for you?” she asked in her best sexy tone.  
Joey jumped; not having expected company in the shower. “Phoebe! What the heck? I thought you left!” He covered his eyes with his hand and looked away.  
“I thought you might change your mind about not being together tonight,” Phoebe said. She looked away too. She suddenly felt dirty. He clearly did not want to see her naked, so she figured why should she be seeing him naked?  
“Why would I change my mind?” Joey asked.  
“Good question. I’m sorry. This was clearly a mistake. I’ll go now,” Phoebe said, pushing the curtain back and quickly heading out.  
“Phoebe….” Joey didn’t know what to say. He was still in shock. He decided just to let her go. He felt it would be less embarrassing for both of them if he just let her go for now. He’d call her later.  
Phoebe quickly dressed, then left the room. Three strikes you’re out. She was beginning to think, with a sinking feeling that, despite what he had said, Joey really didn’t want to be more than friends with her. It had to be the same thing happening to him that had happened to him with Rachel. It was just too weird for him.  
She headed home depressed. Maybe, she was destined to be alone forever, she thought. The thought depressed her even more.

Phoebe almost didn’t answer the phone when Joey called her that night. She was in bed and just wanted to go to sleep and forget about their embarrassing shower encounter that night. However, she decided to suck it up and answer. “Hello.”  
“Phoebs. I thought you were going to call me when you got home. I was worried something happed to you!” Joey said.  
Even thought he couldn’t see her, Phoebe shrugged. “Sorry. I forgot.”  
Joey sighed. “Phoebs, it’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to resist you tonight, or even when you gave me the massage—or any time really.”  
“Then why have you, been, Joey? You never had a problem sleeping with a woman before, other than Rachel. What’s wrong with me? Why won’t you sleep with me?” Phoebe asked. She couldn’t help but have hurt feelings over this.  
“I just don’t want us to rush things. When we’re finally together in that way, I want it to be perfect and special; not just some lust-filled night,” Joey explained.  
“We’re not virgins, Joey, and we’re certainly not teenagers anymore,” Phoebe reminded him.  
“I know, but… Look. All my life I’ve just had casual sex. With Alex it meant more, but even with her it wasn’t…. It wasn’t what I feel for you. You’re not just some girl I picked up, Phoebe. You’re my Phoebe. You mean more to me than you could ever know, and I just want things to be perfect. I want the time to be right for the both of us.”  
Phoebe smiled. She loved when he called her his. “I understand that, Joey, but when do you think you’ll be ready? I’m getting tired of waiting.”  
“I don’t want us to sleep together because of lust. I want it to be different with us. I want to make love and not just have sex. I love you, Phoebe. I don’t want it to be vulgar or dirty feeling. That’s why I didn’t want you to just offer yourself to me. I also didn’t want our first time to be in the shower. You deserve so much more that just sex, Phoebe. You deserve the best I can give you,” Joey said. It was the most honest he had been with anyone, but he felt that Phoebe deserved his honesty.   
“Wow. You really have grown up since you left New York, Joey,” Phoebe said; impressed.  
Joey laughed. “I wouldn’t say grown up. Let’s just say, I’ve grown a little wiser with age and experience.”  
“Well, as much as I hate waiting, what you said is really romantic. You’re worth the wait, Tribbiani, but please don’t make me wait too long. I love you. I promise you it won’t just be about sex. I love you so much it hurts,” Phoebe admitted. She was in turn more honest with him than she usually was with other guys. However, she knew she could tell Joey anything and he would never judge her. It was one of the many things that made him so special to her.  
“It won’t be long, Baby. I don’t think I have that much will power to keep putting you off for much longer!” Joey teased.  
“I love you,” Phoebe said.  
“I love you too, Phoebs. Goodnight, Sweetheart.”  
“Goodnight, Joey.”  
They both hung up with smiles on their faces.  
They both then tuned off their lights and went to sleep, thinking about how they couldn’t wait to be together in the most special way.   
“Soon, Phoebs,” Joey said to his empty room. “Soon, and it will be so worth the wait.”  
He drifted off to sleep with Phoebe still heavily on his mind.


	9. The One with Joey and Phoebe's Perfect Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey has several romantic Valentine's Day surprises for Phoebe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. Thank you so much for the kudos. It means a lot to know someone likes my story.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 9: The One with Joey and Phoebe’s Perfect Valentine’s Day

Valentine’s Day was approaching, and Joey had plans. He wanted his and Phoebe’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple to be special and perfect, and he had, unbeknownst to her or anyone else, been making some very special plans for them. He had never been in love with anyone the way he was in love with Phoebe, and by the end of Valentine’s Day, he planned to leave no doubt in her mind of that. He didn’t want to tell the other’s of the entirety of his plans. He wanted his and Phoebe’s night to be special and private for the nighttime part of his plans. He wanted it to be just between him and Phoebe. Besides, he knew that Rachel and Ross and Monica and Chandler had their own romantic nights planned. They were in on the daytime part of his plans, but they didn’t need to know the rest.  
Joey was proud of himself for thinking up all on his own what he had planned. There was a time when he never would have been able to think up something so elaborate. However, as he got older, and as he matured more—well, maybe not matured too much, but the more he lived life, he felt more confidence in himself and in his ideas. He knew Phoebe would love what he had planned for her. At least, he hoped she did. After all, he had put days and hours of work into this. He wanted the night to be a night to remember. He could only hope that Phoebe would appreciate it as much as he dreamed she would.

It was Valentine’s Day. Phoebe had gone to bed the night before not expecting too much, but one thing she did expect was for Joey to finally give into her. She needed to be with him intimately, and she didn’t know what better day to be intimate with him than on Valentine’s Day. She was hoping that Valentine’s night he would finally agree to sleep with her. She didn’t want to be a pervert. She just really loved him and wanted to be with him in every way. Kissing was just not cutting it for her anymore. Though, she had to admit, his kisses were amazing. That was the problem. They were too amazing. They always left her wanting more, but never getting more.   
She woke up Valentine’s Day morning to Monica and Rachel smiling down at her. All the friends had keys to the other’s place in case of emergency. Clearly they had used theirs.   
She sat up in bed with a start. “What the heck are you two doing here?” Before they could answer, she saw that Monica was holding a tray of food.  
“I made you breakfast upon Joey’s orders.” Monica placed the tray over Phoebe’s lap.  
“Joey had to work today, but he wanted Monica to make you breakfast so that you’d have breakfast in bed on Valentine’s Day,” Rachel explained.  
“Aw!” Phoebe said as she looked at her breakfast. There was fruit cocktail, orange juice, and French toast with extra powdered sugar and strawberries. “All my favorites!” She then looked guilty. “Shouldn’t you guys be the ones getting breakfast in bed? After all, you’re the ones with husbands.”  
“Valentine’s Day morning isn’t that romantic anyway when you have kids,” Monica said. “They’re always up early and all over the place. It was actually a nice break to come here and make breakfast for you.”  
Rachel nodded. “Besides, Joey is paying us to do this. We don’t mind and would have done it for free, but since he’s handing out money, we figured why not take it?”  
Phoebe laughed. That was Rachel for you. Oh how she loved her friends! “I wish Joey would have at least called me.”  
“Oh! He left you a note. I almost forgot!” Rachel ran to her purse and took out a large envelope, and then brought it into Phoebe’s room and handed her it.  
Phoebe opened the envelope. In it was a handmade Valentine. It was a big red construction paper heart with dips and bumps all around the edges. Apparently Joey had used special craft scissors to give it the textured effect. It had a white heart shaped doily pasted over top and in red ink he wrote his note.   
Happy Valentine’s Day to the queen of my heart. I’m sorry I can’t be with you today, but tonight, I’m all yours. Take my credit card and buy whatever you’d like to wear tonight. By something nice. Also, use it to spend a few hours at the spa. You always pamper other people with your massages, let someone else pamper you for once. Then have a nice lunch and go shopping for your new dress. Get whatever you need. Shoes, a purse, whatever you want. Get it all. I love you, Phoebs. –Joey  
Phoebe realized his credit card was also in the envelope.  
“Isn’t it so romantic what he wrote?” Rachel asked.  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her. “You guys read it?”  
“Monica’s the one who read it. I just overheard her reading it!” Rachel quickly said.  
Monica smacked Rachel on the arm. “It was the other way around and you know it!”  
“Well, you were looking over my shoulder the whole time!” Rachel defended herself.  
Phoebe laughed. “It’s fine.”  
“The best part is, Chandler is paying for me, and Ross is paying for Rachel to go to the spa with you,” Monica informed her.  
“They didn’t offer to buy us outfits though, but that’s okay because we unbeknownst to them, got duplicates of their cards a few months ago,” Rachel informed Phoebe. “I got a duplicate of Ross’ card, and Monica got a duplicate of Chandler’s card.”  
Monica grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day to us!”  
Again, Phoebe laughed. She had the best friends in the world and she knew it!  
“Mm!” this is so good,” Phoebe said, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her breakfast. She opened her eyes. “Do you guys want any?”  
“We already ate while we were waiting for you to wake up,” Rachel explained.   
“Don’t worry. We cleaned up after ourselves,” Monica assured Phoebe.  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her. “You mean, you cleaned up after yourself and Rachel.”  
Monica nodded. “You got it!”  
Rachel shrugged. “Why do it myself when I have you to do it for me?” she asked Monica.  
Monica rolled her eyes.   
Phoebe finished her breakfast and they waited while she quickly showered and dressed.  
They then headed out to go to the spa.   
“I can’t believe Joey wrote that note all by himself,” Phoebe said.  
“I’m surprised he even got the Valentine looking so good,” Rachel quipped.  
“I’m surprised he remembered to put the credit card in the envelope,” Monica said.  
They all laughed.   
“He may be flighty at times, but I wouldn’t have him any other way. I love my Joey,” Phoebe said with, in Monica and Rachel’s opinion, the sweetest smile on her face.   
They smiled too.   
“Spoken like a true woman in love,” Rachel cooed.  
Phoebe continued to smile. She was. Head over heels in fact.

“Phoebs, I have to say, you look great!” Monica said as they exited the spa three hours later. They had all had massages and facials. They had also gotten manicures and pedicures. Finally, they had their hair and makeup done. They all felt refreshed.  
Phoebe had her hair in a beautiful updo. Her makeup was perfection with a red lip and a silvery smoky eye. Her eyes were lines with the perfect amount of black eye liner, and her skin looked flawless and flushed. For once, she felt prettier than both Rachel and Monica, but of course, she would never tell them that.   
“Thanks! You guys all look great too,” she said. Which they did. Monica had gotten beachy looking waves for a different look and it actually suited her well. Rachel had her hair layered again with lowlights, and as usual, she looked like a super model.   
They enjoyed a quick lunch at a deli, and then did their shopping.  
“Let’s not forget our sexy Valentine’s Day lingerie, ladies,” Rachel said to her friends with a mischievous grin. “Ross has already seen me in all my current lingerie, so I need something new.”  
“Same here,” Monica said without thinking.  
Rachel and Phoebe both looked at her in disgust.   
It dawned on Monica, and she swatted them both on the arm. “You’re disgusting! Not Ross, but Chandler has already seen me in all my lingerie.”  
“Yeah, well consider yourselves lucky because Joey hasn’t seen me in anything except my usual lace underwear and bra and that ridiculous red ribbon you all talked me into,” Phoebe said, now embarrassed at the memory of that night.  
“Sorry. I guess that kind of thing isn’t for everyone,” Rachel said.  
“You’ll find something to knock his socks off, Phoebs. Don’t worry,” Monica assured her.  
“Among other things I hope,” Phoebe quipped and they giggled.  
They spent the next hour looking for the perfect dresses, shoes, accessories, and of course lingerie. Rachel ended up finding some lingerie that was the skimpiest thing both Phoebe and Monica had ever seen.  
“Gosh, why don’t you just wrap yourself in dental floss and call it a day?” Phoebe said sarcastically.  
Monica laughed. “I know, right?”  
“I’ve already done that. It went fairly well, but you know, I like to mix things up a bit,” Rachel said in all seriousness.  
Monica and Phoebe looked at each other and rolled their eyes.   
Monica found a beautiful red teddy that latched around the neck. It had a heart cut out with mesh overlay over the breast area revealing the inner sides of the breasts, barely concealing the rest. The rest of the lingerie was red lace except for another patch of red mesh down the stomach area. The outer heart was red lace, as were the leg holes, but the inner heart and everything else was red mesh.   
Phoebe had decided to go somewhere between sexy and modest, and she had chosen a baby pink color. She had pink silk underwear underneath a silk corseted nightie that went just below her underwear. She also had pink thigh high mesh stockings with pink garters that had little silk bows at the tops of the sides.  
They also picked out their dresses, shoes, and accessories, and then Monica had to go. She had to get her purchases, home and then go prepare for one of her restaurants’ busiest nights. She and Chandler were going to have a late celebration that night after closing. Monica was grateful that her sous chef was almost as good as she was. Monica of course couldn’t spend every waking day at her restaurant even on holidays. Family had to come first. Even so, she thought it was best to go during dinner hour to make sure that all of her customers had the optimal Valentine’s Day dining experience.  
Rachel had to go too. Ross would be home soon, and she wanted to get ready. The babysitter would be relieving the nanny, and she wanted to be there for that as well.  
“Oh! There is another note Joey left for you.” Rachel handed Phoebe a handwritten note, and then hugged her friend. “Have fun tonight, and good luck! Happy Valentine’s Day, Sweetie.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Phoebe said in return, waving goodbye after hugging her.  
“Call me tomorrow. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Monica said, hugging her as well.  
“I will. I’ll call you both, don’t worry. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Phoebe replied.  
Once Rachel and Monica had gone, Phoebe read the note.  
“I hope you had a fun day and got everything you wanted to get. Now go get dressed for dinner and meet me in front of your apartment complex at 5:00. I’ll have another surprise waiting for you.”  
Phoebe smiled, and shoved the note in her satchel bag. She then headed back out to her cab so that she could drive home and get ready for him. She wondered what his next surprise was. She could hardly wait to find out!

Phoebe was already right at five. She then headed down to right outside of her apartment complex as instructed by Joey. She was immediately greeted by the sight of a horse, carriage, and rider with Joey standing there, looking ever so handsome in a white suit. He was wearing a red tie with white hearts all over it.   
He smiled big as soon as he saw Phoebe approach, and he took her hand in his and kissed it. “Your carriage awaits, my lady.”  
Phoebe giggled. “This is so romantic! I thought we were going to dinner?”  
“We are! This is our ride,” Joey said with a huge grin on his face. He helped Phoebe into the carriage, and then stepped in next to her. He immediately wrapped them both in the blanket that was provided, though thankfully it wasn’t too cold of a night despite it being winter.  
He kissed her cheek as they rode through the park toward the restaurant. “You look so beautiful tonight, by the way. I mean, you’re always beautiful, but tonight you look extra beautiful.”  
Phoebe gently ran a hand over his cheek and kissed him. “And you’re looking especially handsome tonight!”  
Joey grinned. “Thank you. Did I do good?”  
“You did so good!” Phoebe said. She knew the correct word was “well”; not “good”, but she didn’t bother to correct him. He was too cute to correct. She kissed him again, and then held his hand under the blanket and rested her head on his shoulder. “So where are we eating at?”  
“I figured Carlivati’s was a good choice for us since it’s where we admitted out feelings for each other,” Joey replied.  
Phoebe looked up at him. “Why Mr. Tribbiani, I never knew what a romantic you could be!”  
Joey shrugged. “You bring it out in me. Anyway, this is only just the beginning of our night.”  
Phoebe held him close. “Thank you for everything you did for me this morning. You didn’t have to do any of it, you know.”  
“I like spoiling my queen,” Joey said simply.   
Phoebe grinned up at him. “I used to think of myself as a princess; not a queen.”  
“You’re the queen of my heart, Phoebs, so why not queen?” he asked.  
Phoebe kissed him. “When you put it that way, I welcome the upgrade!”  
They arrived at the restaurant shortly after. Joey paid the coachman in cash and tipped him handsomely.   
Joey helped Phoebe out of the carriage, and even opened the door for her at the restaurant. He pulled her chair out for her once they were led to their table, which was the best seat in the house right by the fireplace, which currently had a nice warm fire going.   
“I’m beginning to love this gentleman side you have,” Phoebe said to him as he sat down across from her.  
“It’s reserved only for you, Phoebs,” he assured her.  
“Well, good! After all, I am a queen and should be treated accordingly,” Phoebe teased with a grin and a wink.  
“Exactly!” Joey agreed. “Order anything you want. The sky is the limit!” Joey told her.  
He ordered a bottle of the best red wine on the house, and they also got ice waters. They ordered their meals once the wine came, and then Joey asked Phoebe to dance since there was a dance floor there.   
“I’d love to!” Phoebe said, taking his offered hand.  
They then walked out onto the dancefloor and began to slow dance. Tonight, only love songs were being played in honor of Valentine’s Day.  
“That dress really is amazing, Phoebs,” Joey said as he looked her up and down. He whistled. “Worth every penny!”  
“Why than you!” Phoebe said, blushing, and pushing a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. She had chosen a red dress that draped down the middle revealing a lacy red bralette underneath that was embellished with a line of faux diamonds that connected from the middle of the bralette all the way up to a thin strip of red material that latched around her neck. She wore the matching faux diamond earrings and bracelet and had paired everything with a silver handbag she had already owned, as well as new red pumps and nude stockings that made her legs look long and flawless.  
The song switched from Thompson Twins’ “Hold Me Now” to Meatloaf’s “Anything for Love”. They didn’t say anything as they danced, they just held each other close and swayed to the music together, both just happy to be with the other.   
When the song ended, they noticed that Joey’s soup and Phoebe’s salad had arrived, so they sat back down to enjoy their appetizers.   
Joey held up his wine glass.   
Phoebe held up hers in response.  
“To us and many more Valentine’s Days together,” he said.  
“I’ll toast to that!” Phoebe said.  
They clinked glasses and drank up.   
They then kissed across the table and then went back to their meals.  
They had a wonderful dinner, and a delicious dessert of chocolate cheesecake with cherries.  
Once Joey had paid the bill and left the tip, he led her by hand outside to where a white limo was waiting for them.  
“Is this for us? Phoebe asked; surprised.  
Joey nodded. “It is!”  
“Where are we going now?” Phoebe asked him.  
“To my next surprise of the night. It’s a two and a half hour trip, but I assure you, it will be worth it,” Joey promised.  
The limo driver opened the door for them.  
“I must say I am intrigued,” Phoebe said with a huge grin. She got into the limo with Joey’s help, and then Joey got in.   
The limo driver shut their door, and got in the driver’s seat, and soon, they were of to their mystery destination.  
“Can tonight be the night, Joey?” Phoebe asked between kisses, for they had started kissing almost as soon as the driver had shut their door.  
Joey kissed her again before replying. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” he said mysteriously.   
Phoebe kissed him again more passionately. If she had her way, tonight was definitely going to be the night. She was tired of waiting.

They arrived at their destination and they got out of the limo. Phoebe’s eyes widened when she saw they were in a field of hot air balloons.   
“Are we riding in one of those?” she asked.  
Joey nodded. “Surprise!” He then thought of something. “You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”  
She shook her head. “Phoebe Buffay is afraid of anything!” she said. “I’ve always wanted to ride in one of these things! Joey you’re the best!” She pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
He grinned.   
The man who would be running their hot air balloon came over to them and greeted them. “Mr. Tribbiani, I am a huge fan of your work. I think I enjoy Love and Freedom even more than my wife does.”  
Joey shook his hand. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”  
“I’m Kevin Richmond by the way. I will be taking you two up in your balloon tonight. Thankfully, it’s not that chilly of a night tonight, but the heat from the balloon will keep us warm regardless.”  
“Which one is ours?” Phoebe asked, her eyes still wide with excitement.  
“That one right there.” Kevin pointed over to a white balloon with red hearts all over it. “I saved you guys the most Valentine’s looking balloon we had.”  
“That’s great!” Joey said with a grin.  
“I love it!” Phoebe said, enthralled.   
Kevin led them into a small hut like structure where they signed the wavers and he went over all the safety instructions with them. Joey had already paid online.  
They then headed into the hot air balloon and it wasn’t long before the balloon’s burner was lit and they were ascending up into the night sky.  
“We couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful night,” Kevin said. “It’s warm for winter, the moon is full, and the stars are out.”  
“And I’m with the lady I love,” Joey said, taking Phoebe’s hands in his own.  
Phoebe giggled. She loved when he got flirty with her. It never got old.  
It was a beautiful scenic ride, and Kevin pointed out landmarks and even told them a bit about some of the stars and constellations that could be seen.   
Joey and Phoebe held each other close, kissing once in a while, and enjoying the beautiful lights from the lit buildings way below.  
When they were forty-five minutes into their hour flight, Joey knew it was time to put his next plan into action. He took out his phone and brought up a video ahead of time off of You Tube that he had found. He turned the sound off so that he could get it to just the right part of the video without Phoebe hearing it, and then he turned the sound back on and handed the phone to video. “Phoebs, watch this.”  
Phoebe took the phone from him. “What is it? I would rather watch the scenery than a You Tube video.”  
“Just watch it. It will only take a few seconds,” Joey gently coaxed.  
“All right, but I don’t know what can be so important that I have to watch it now,” Phoebe said. She pressed play and watched as fireworks were displayed in a night sky. They spelled out the words “Will You Marry Me?”.   
Phoebe looked up at Joey in surprise, and found him on one knee with a red velvet box, which he flipped open.  
“I know we’ve only been dating for a month, but we’ve known each other for years, and if I’m being entirely honest with myself, I’ve been secretly in love with you for years. I don’t want to waste any more time, Phoebs. I don’t need to look any further for the one, because you’re it. Phoebe, will you do me the honor of becoming the queen of my heart forever and marrying me?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe looked down at the ring. It was in a heart shape cut. It was a red ruby outlined by several small white diamonds. The band was white gold with small white diamonds also going halfway down the band on both sides. It was the most beautiful ring Phoebe had ever seen.   
“Joey, this is so sudden. I don’t know what to say,” she said in almost a whisper.  
“Say you’ll marry me, Phoebs. You’re the only woman I’ve ever truly wanted to marry. I’ll be honest, I’ve told Alex that same thing before, but even though I thought I meant it with her, I didn’t. I mean it with you,” Joey promised.  
“How do you know you’re not going to change your mind later like you did with her?” Phoebe asked him.  
“Because if I could marry you right at this moment I would. With Alex, I kept putting a wedding off. With you, I don’t want to put it off,” Joey said in all honesty.  
“I want to marry you too, Joey,” Phoebe said, realizing that she meant it with all her heart.  
Joey grinned big. “Really?”  
“Really!” Phoebe said with a nod.  
“Do you mind if I take a picture with your phone for you guys? I really feel this moment shouldn’t be missed!” Kevin said, tears in his eyes, he was so touched. He also couldn’t believe he got to be the one to witness Joey Tribbiani proposing to his girlfriend! It would be a story to tell to his wife and friends or sure.   
Phoebe was crying tears of joy herself now as she absentmindedly handed over Joey’s phone to Kevin.  
Kevin took a picture of Joey on one knee with the ring, and then he took a picture as Joey slid the ring onto Phoebe’s left ring finger. Of course, when Joey stood up and the happy couple kissed passionately, he took a picture of that too.  
“I’m so happy! Joey said. I’ve never been this happy before in my entire life!” He held Phoebe close.  
“Me neither,” she admitted, holding him close as well.  
Kevin took one more picture and then instructed them to look at him with the night sky in back of them, their backs to the side of the basket.  
They did as told, and the picture came out great. It would forever be a night they would never forget.  
Kevin handed Joey back his phone and Joey thanked him.  
Joey and Phoebe kissed some more while Kevin concentrated on getting them safely back to the ground.  
The balloon was safely back to the ground fifteen minutes later, and Joey and Phoebe both felt as if they were walking on air.  
They said their goodbyes to Kevin and handed him a generous tip.  
Kevin promised not to spill to the media about their engagement.  
“It’s okay. I don’t care if the whole world knows,” Joey said with a grin.  
Phoebe grinned too. She could hardly wait to tell Rachel and Monica!  
“Once we get back to your place, how about you pack an overnight bag and come spend the night with me at The Plaza?” Joey asked Phoebe.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Phoebe said dreamily.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t use real fireworks to surprise you tonight. I wanted too, but they were mad expensive for something like that, even for me! Besides, the balloon safety people wouldn’t let me. They said something about it being too dangerous and that the balloon could be hit by one. I figured plummeting to our deaths wouldn’t exactly be the best way to propose,” Joey said.  
Phoebe laughed. “I’m going to go with a no on that one!” She rested her head on his shoulder once they were back in the limo. “But don’t worry. It was perfect as is.”  
Joey placed an arm around her and kissed her. “The night’s not over yet.”  
Phoebe kissed him, his face between her hands. “It better not be.”  
They grinned, then kissed some more.

When they arrived at Joey's room at The Plaza, Joey went in first to make sure that everything was set up as he had instructed the staff to do. He was happy to see that it was. He had called when they were twenty minutes away to inform the hotel staff that he would be back soon.  
He let Phoebe walk in and she gasped when she saw the red rose petals strewn all over the floor, and the candles lit all over the room. The candles were in glass containers and scented like roses. There was a silver tray with chocolate covered strawberries and, in an ice bucket, champagne. The radio was set on a commercial free love songs marathon, and the bed was turned down for them.  
“It’s so beautiful,” Phoebe said in awe.  
“Not as beautiful as you are.” Joey gently lifted Phoebe’s chin so that her mouth was aligned with his. “You take my breath away.”  
Phoebe kissed him, already wanting more. She was loving this new, more romantic side of Joey.  
“This would have been pretty awkward had you had said no to my proposal,” Joey quipped.  
Phoebe grinned. She kissed him again, her fingers playing with his hair. “I want to be with you, Joey. You’re my fiancé. If any time was the right time, I’d say it’s now.”  
“It is now, if it’s what you want,” Joey said to her. “I want to make a hundred percent sure it’s what you want. Please don’t feel pressured because of all this.” Joey motioned around them with his hand. “I would have done this for you anyway.”  
“Believe me, Joey, I’m more than ready. Are you?” Phoebe raised an eyebrow.  
Joey kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. “Does that answer your question?”  
“Uh huh!” Phoebe replied. She then remembered her lingerie. “Just give me a moment to freshen up,” she purred in his ear.  
He smiled. “Don’t be long.”  
She kissed his ear, then purred into it, “Don’t worry. I won’t be.”  
Once Phoebe disappeared into the bathroom, Joey brought out her gifts and laid them on the bed. He could hardly wait to see Phoebe’s face when she saw them.  
When she came out, ten minutes later, he gasped. He loved her new lingerie.   
“Do you like it? You paid for it, so I hope you do,” Phoebe said with a blush. She wanted to be with Joey, but it did still feel slightly weird to her.  
“I’d say that it was money well spent! If this is what you buy, then I’m gonna give you my credit card more often!” Joey said.  
Phoebe laughed. “I’d have no problem taking you up on that!” Her eyes then fell upon the bed and she gasped. “Is that my….?” She ran over to the guitar and picked it up. “It is my guitar! Joey, you had it fixed? How? When?”  
Joey grinned. “The night you told me you put it in the dumpster, I went back out after you left and I dug it out. The next day I brought it to the repair shop. It has new wood and strings, but I figured that as long as it’s still your guitar, that is all that matters to you.”  
“You were right. Joey, thank you so much! This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Phoebe was tearing up.  
“It’s no problem, Phoebs. I kind of owed it to you since I was the one who broke it.” Joey blushed.  
“It was an accident, and you were only trying to impress me. Well, let me tell you, this impresses me even more!” Her eyes then fell upon a box. “Another present? Joey, you’ve already given me more than enough!”  
Joey nodded toward it. “Nothing is too much for my fiancé. Go ahead and open it.”  
Phoebe opened up the box and was stunned to see a beautiful silver locket with Queen of my heart engraved on it. Inside was a picture of Joey holding a sign that read “I love Phoebe.”  
“Is it too dorky? I don’t know. Sometimes I think my ideas are stupid,” Joey said.  
Phoebe had tears in her eyes. “It’s not dorky. It’s perfect and I love it! Thank you, Joey.” She kissed him, then put the locket back in the box and set it aside. She would wear it tomorrow. Right now, she was more interested in taking things off than in putting them on. She then remembered her gifts to him. “Oh!” She got up out of bed and went into her bag, and then handed him first a heart shaped box that looked like it held chocolates.   
“Mm, chocolates!” Joey said.  
Phoebe shook her head. “No, open it up.”   
He did, and saw that it was a variety of different meats such as salami, sausage, pepperoni, and beef jerky. All were wrapped individually.   
Joey looked up at her. “I just fell even more in love with you. I didn’t think that was possible! You sure know the way to my heart! This gift means even more coming from you.”  
Phoebe smiled. “Just because I don’t eat meat doesn’t mean I’m gonna make you stop eating it.”  
“Thank God! I would for you, Phoebs, but please don’t make me.” Joey looked worried. “This isn’t like my last meat allowed is it?”  
Phoebe shook her head. “I would never ask you to give up something you love, Joey. Except for chasing other women.”  
“I don’t need other women when I already have the best,” Joey said to her.  
“Right answer!” Phoebe said. “Open your other gift.”  
Joey did as told and was thrilled to see that she had gotten him a script from Die Hard that was signed by the whole cast. It also had a certificate of authenticity with it.  
“I got it off EBay, though, the more I think about it, other celebrities’ autographs may seem kind of dumb to you since you’re a celebrity now,” Phoebe said, wishing she had thought her gift out better. She blushed.  
“Are you kidding me? This is officially the coolest thing I own! The script alone is awesome, let alone al the autographs. Phoebs! Thank you.” He kissed her. “For one, I’m not that big of a celebrity. I’m at least not as big as Bruce Willis—not even close! Second, even celebrities have celebrities they fan girl over. Or in my case, fan boy.”  
“So you really like it? You’re not just saying that?” Phoebe asked; worried.  
“Phoebe, this is the best gift ever besides you accepting my proposal. I honestly love it. Thank you so much!” Joey set his gifts aside and took her into his arms. Tonight was definitely the night. He was tired of waiting.

Joey hadn’t admitted it to Phoebe, but he had been slightly worried that it would feel weird when he undressed her. He didn’t want to have to go through the whole Rachel fiasco again. However, it all felt so natural to him as he undressed her, and she undressed him.   
“You are so beautiful. “Phoebe.” He kissed her lips, then down her neck. “So incredibly sexy.”  
“Right back at ya!” Phoebe said with a shy smile. She kissed him. “Make love to me Joey. Please?”  
He didn’t have to be asked twice.  
He slowly laid her down onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. He pulled the covers over them just out of habit, then began kissing her. His hands slowly roamed down her body as he drank in the vision of her beauty. He could hardly believe he was so lucky to have her as his fiancé and soon-to-be wife. “I love you. Phoebe,” he said to her. “That’s never going to change.”  
“I know,” she replied. She gently stroked his hair. “And I love you. That’s never going to change either.”  
They kissed again, and then they were making love, their love for each other growing even though neither one of them knew it was possible to love the other any more than they already did. They were only aware of the other and their love for each other. It was better than either of them had ever imagined, and when it was over, they already missed being intimate.  
“Did I go a good job?” Joey asked, worried.  
“Heck yeah, you did! Did I?” Phoebe asked him, now also worried.  
He grinned. “Phoebe, you were perfect!” He kissed her. “How you’ doin’?” He then asked, moving his hands over her body. He already was hungry for more.  
She giggled. “I can get used to this.”  
He grinned. “Me too.”  
“Hey. This song was playing when we danced at dinner tonight,” Phoebe said.  
Joey listened. “Anything for Love” by Meatloaf was playing. “Oh yeah!” He pulled her closer. “I guess this is officially our song then.” He began kissing down her neck.  
“Yeah, it must be!” Phoebe agreed, closing her eyes as the feel of his lips and hands on her made her hungrier for him than ever.  
He got on top of her again, and they soon forgot the music…

“So I guess we can’t live at The Plaza,” Joey said as they sat in bed together an hour later. They had gone to the bathroom, dressed in their night clothes, and were now pigging out on their chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. There was even whipped cream, if they were so inclined to have any, which of course, they were. They had already fed each other strawberries, and toasted their engagement.   
Now, as they ate, they discussed their future.   
“I kind of have a sentimental attachment to my grandmother’s apartment. It’s not because Mike lived there with me, obviously, but I kind of like living where my grandmother used to live. I figured you could just move in with me,” Phoebe suggested.  
“It’s kind of small,” Joey noted.  
“I know, but do we really need much?” Phoebe asked.  
“I was kind of thinking of getting a house near Monica and Chandler,” Joey suggested. “It might be nicer to be near them, and Chandler tells me there are a few houses for sale in his neighborhood. I think Ross and Rachel are even thinking of getting a house in the area.”  
“I don’t know. I kind of like the city. All my clients live in this area,” Phoebe reasoned.  
“It’s only forty-five minutes away. Maybe they’d travel to see you. Or, now that I’m financially able to do so, why don’t you let me rent a space for you? You can open up your own massage place!” Joey suggested.  
“I don’t know anything about business, Joey. Business School can take a long time. Plus, some of my clients are old. They wouldn’t be able to travel,” Phoebe said simply.   
“If they’re old, they’re probably going to croak soon anyway,” Joey said with a shrug.  
“Joey!” Phoebe scolded.  
Joey blushed. “Sorry. Anyway, you wouldn’t need to go to Business School. It would be just like you’re doing now, only you’d have a professional location. Ross and Chandler are smart. They could help you set things up. Maybe you could even hire other masseuses or make your place of business a complete spa.”  
“I like where I’m at now,” Phoebe said. “I have a good client base, they like the at home atmosphere, and I really love the city.” She paused. “Do we have a problem here? Because I don’t want to make you stuck in the city if you don’t want to be.” She bit her lip; worried now. Was her and Joey’s engagement over before it even really began?  
Joey took her hand in his and kissed it. “Honestly, I don’t care where I live as long as I live with you. I didn’t take into account my job. Love and Freedom films right here in the city, so you’re right. It’s better we stay in the city. If it’s your grandmother’s place that makes you happy, then we’ll live there.”  
“Are you sure?” Phoebe asked, worried.   
Joey pulled her close. “I’m positive! You’re all that really matters to me anyway. And now that Monica has her old apartment back, she and Chandler will be staying in the city together a lot too anyway.”  
Phoebe kissed him, his face between her hands. “I can hardly wait to marry you, Joey Tribbiani.”  
Joey smiled. “Then let’s get married soon. I don’t want to wait.”  
“Me neither.” Phoebe assured him.  
Joey looked at the strawberries. There was one left. “Did you want that?”   
She did, but she also didn’t want to take from him. “We’ll split it.” She picked it up, dipped it in the bowl of whipped cream, and then took a bite of it. She then kissed Joey passionately, allowing him to taste the strawberry too.  
“It tastes even better that way,” he murmured. He took a bite of the other half of the strawberry, and then kissed Phoebe as she had kissed him.  
“Mm, you’re right!” she agreed. “It’s much better that way.”  
They finished the rest of the champagne, and then Joey got up and turned the radio off. The room was only lit by candlelight and moonlight. “Should I blow the candles out?”  
“They’re in glass containers. They’ll be safe. Plus there’s nothing here to knock them down,” Phoebe replied. She was enjoying the romantic atmosphere too much to have Joey blow them out.  
Joey climbed into bed with her and held her close. He kissed her again. “I love you. I can’t wait to make you Phoebe Tribbiani.”  
Phoebe grinned. “Well I can’t wait to be Phoebe Tribbiani.”  
They kissed some more, and then soon fell asleep. It was super late, but they were both so happy. After all, it had been the perfect Valentine’s Day.


	10. The One with the Unsupportive Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Phoebe don't get the reaction they hoped for when they tell the other's of their engagement.   
> Joey forgets Phoebe's birthday.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 10: The One with the Unsupportive Friends

It was hard for both Joey and Phoebe to leave each other the next morning, especially having enjoyed making love in the shower, but Phoebe had massages to give and Joey had to get to the studio, so they left with a promise to get together when they both got out of work. They were both eager to tell their friends about their engagement. Surprisingly, no one had called either of them. Then again, their friends were always busy in the morning between taking care of the kids and getting off to work.   
Joey and Phoebe hadn’t really had time to call them either.  
It was an uneventful work day for both of them, and they were happy to reunite after work. No one had called them yet, so they decided to have a quiet dinner together in Joey’s room at The Plaza.  
“I guess I should be giving The Plaza my notice that I’ll be moving out. I’m kind of going to miss it here, being waited on hand and foot and having a menu full of all my favorite foods to eat whenever I want,” Joey admitted.  
“Are you having second thoughts about moving in with me?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey shook his head. “I know I’ll have even more fun living with you.”  
Phoebe grinned. “Honestly, the last time I lived with you, I wasn’t thrilled. I hated the smell of your apartment, and I wasn’t thrilled with you bringing women home all the time.”  
“I promise you I have gotten much better with my hygiene, and of course the days of bringing women over all gone. You’re the only woman I need now. I’ve got the best, so who needs the rest?” Joe asked.  
Phoebe giggled. “That is true.”  
Joey grinned. “Are you sure you don’t want to move into a house or at least a bigger place?”  
Phoebe nodded. “I’m sure. I know it sounds silly, but I really feel like my grandmother’s spirit is in my apartment, and if I leave the apartment, I’ll lose her.”  
“I think her spirit is with you no matter where you live, Phoebs,” Joey assured her.  
Phoebe nodded. “I know. I just… I can’t explain it. I don’t want to move.”  
Joey placed his hand over hers. “Well then you don’t have to. I meant what I said before, I’ll be happy living anywhere you are.”  
“We can still have a night at The Plaza here and there just for fun,” Phoebe said with a grin.  
Joey nodded. “That is true!”  
They finished their meal, and then Phoebe’s cell phone rang just as Joey’s room phone rang.  
“That must be Monica or Rachel,” Phoebe said about her phone call.  
“And that must be Chandler or Ross,” Joey said.  
“I’ll take my call in the bathroom,” Phoebe said, heading there.  
Joey picked up his call while sitting on the bed. He and Phoebe had agreed to not tell their friends about their engagement until the next time they got together in person. However, telling them about the rest of their Valentine’s Day, was just fine to talk about.

“Monica and I are both here. We got you on three-way calling. So, how was it? Did you two finally do the deed?” Rachel asked.  
Phoebe grinned. “Hell yeah we did!”  
Rachel and Monica both squealed with excitement for her.   
“How was it?” Monica asked.  
“Let me put it this way—Joey is the best lover I’ve ever had!” Phoebe said proudly.  
“Really? Joey?” Rachel asked surprised.   
“Oh yeah!” Phoebe bragged.  
“Hm. Who would have thought?” Rachel asked.  
“I’m suddenly kind of uncomfortable with this conversation,” Monica said. “I see Joey as a little brother. This is grossing me out more than I thought it would.”  
“Heck, if he’s that good, maybe I should have slept with him after all!” Rachel joked.  
“Rachel, don’t make me break that perfect little nose of yours,” Phoebe warned.  
Rachel laughed. “Relax, Phoebe! I was only joking. You know how much I love Ross. Sheesh. So violent. He really must be good!”  
“He’s amazing, and I love him more than I ever did before,” Phoebe confirmed.  
“Well, we’re really happy for you,” Monica said. “How did the rest of Valentine’s Day go? What did he do?”  
Phoebe told them about the carriage ride and dinner and dancing. She also told them about the hot air balloon ride, of course leaving out the part about the engagement.  
“It’s pretty bad when Joey starts becoming more romantic than Ross!” Rachel said. “Don’t get me wrong, I love him and all, but Ross’ idea of a Valentine’s gift was a stuffed dinosaur holding a heart that said, ‘You make my heart saur’. Granted he gave me a heart shaped box of chocolates and a pretty heart necklace, but I’m pretty sure it was costume jewelry. At least he took me to a wonderful dinner, and the sex was great after, so that made up for it. Though, I’m beginning to think yours was even better,” Rachel said with a teasing tone.  
“At least you guys had a decent Valentine’s day,” Monica said. “Work was so swamped I had to stay later than I had originally planned. By the time I got home, Chandler and I were both too wiped to make love. The twins did not want to go to bed and had him running around chasing them most of the night. I had warned him not to give them all that Valentine candy, but he didn’t listen. We want to have a do-over night, but it is hard trying to find a time. Ugh! We were both busy with work all day today. There’s just never any time for anything once you have young kids. Not that I’m complaining. Their worth every busy moment. Still, it would be nice to have a break once in a while.”  
“Well don’t look at me. I may want kids, but I don’t do other people’s kids,” Phoebe said.  
“I wasn’t hinting,” Monica said with a tone that suggested she was probably rolling her eyes. “Anyway, today was another busy day at work and I have a killer headache right now, but what do you say we celebrate your birthday tomorrow, all of us?”  
Phoebe smiled. “I’d love that!” She was eager to tell them about hers and Joey’s engagement.  
“How about that new Italian restaurant that opened up, Pasta Italiano?” Rachel suggested.  
“That sounds good! I’ve been wanting to try that place out,” Phoebe agreed.  
“Say six o’clock?” Monica asked.  
They both agreed.  
They chatted a little more, and then said their goodbyes and got off the phone.  
Phoebe smiled she could hardly wait!

“It wasn’t weird at all. After what happened with Rachel, I was secretly afraid it would happen with Phoebe too, but it didn’t. It was natural,” Joey told his friends while Phoebe was on the phone.  
“Please don’t remind me of when you and Rachel were a thing,” Ross said.  
Joey smirked. “You were not fine.”  
“Haha…” Ross said, knowing Joey was mocking his temporary mental break down when he found out that Joey and Rachel were dating. He had acted crazy all the while saying he was fine when he clearly was not.  
“I’m really happy for you, Joseph! It seems you’re finally growing up!” Chandler said to him. “My little Joey is in love with his best friend. Who would have thought?”  
Joey smiled. “I wish I hadn’t wasted so many years without her when I could have had her. Then again, I don’t think she was interested in me back then.”  
“You still had growing up to do,” Ross quipped.   
“He still does,” Chandler joked.  
“Shut up, Chandler!” Joey said. “Seriously, had I known Mike was going to turn out to be a cheater, I never would have set her up with him. I should have just gone out with her myself that night. Then maybe we would have been together sooner.”  
“At least now Phoebe can learn to appreciate you even more,” Ross said.  
“Mike seemed great to us too. Who was to know? Some people you just don’t know how they really are until they show their true colors,” Chandler reasoned.  
“Still, setting her up with a stranger that even I didn’t know was a bad idea,” Joey said.  
“At least he wasn’t abusive. He cheated on her yes, but he was still good to her other than that,” Ross said. “He never beat her or verbally abused her.”  
“I’d have killed him myself if he had,” Joey said.  
“And we would have helped you,” Chandler replied.  
“Well, I better go. Rachel and I have a date night, but she mentioned something about getting together tomorrow night for dinner to celebrate Phoebe’s birthday. I’m sure Phoebe will tell you about it,” Ross said.  
“Phoebe’s birthday! Shoot!” Joey said.  
Chandler laughed. “You forgot your own girlfriend’s birthday? Nice!”  
“What am I going to do?” Joey asked.  
“Get her a present or it’s not going to be a very nice first birthday as a couple,” Ross quipped.  
“I better go too then,” Joey grumbled.  
“See you tomorrow, Joe. Good luck!” Chandler said.  
“See you tomorrow,” Joey grumbled before hanging up.  
Phoebe came out of the bathroom a moment later. “We’re having dinner tomorrow night at six at Pasta Italiano. Is that okay?”  
Joey smiled, and pat the bed beside him. “That’s perfect.”  
Phoebe sat down beside him and he pulled her in for a kiss. Soon, he had her underneath him on the bed. Tonight, he would concentrate on Phoebe. Tomorrow, he would have to try to get out of work early so that he could quickly get Phoebe a present and save his butt!

The next night at dinnertime, Joey was worried. He still had no gift for Phoebe. He hadn’t had time on his lunch break to get it, and his work day had run late, so he had only had enough time to go back to his room and get dressed for dinner. He didn’t want to admit to Phoebe that he had forgotten her birthday. Now that they were dating, he also knew he couldn’t just ask to have his name added to one of the gifts the others were giving her. He had to give her something more special than any past gift that he had given her.  
When Phoebe showed up at his door, he opened the door and whistled. She was wearing a very sexy red dress that was slightly revealing and made his knees weak. “How you doin’?” he asked her.  
She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and giggled.  
Joey pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. “Happy birthday, Baby.”  
“Thank you!” she said with a smile. “You look handsome.” She admired his suit and straightened his tie for him. “You clean up nicely! Then again, you always look sexy no matter what!”  
Joey grinned. “I know, right?”  
Phoebe laughed.   
“So do you,” Joey then added.  
Phoebe kissed him in response.  
Joey tried to lead to by the hand to the bed, but she stopped him.   
“There will be plenty of time for that later. I don’t want to be late for dinner. I’m eager to tell the others about our engagement!” Phoebe said.  
Joey pouted, but followed her out of the hotel, really wishing that he hadn’t forgotten her birthday, and that he had had time to find her a gift.

They arrived at the restaurant and they all wished Phoebe a happy birthday. Rachel, Ross, Monica, and Chandler all hugged Phoebe, and then they all sat down, the guys holding out their lady’s chair.  
They looked over the menu and ordered. Joey announced he was paying for all their meals. He enjoyed doing that now that he had money. He wanted to pay Chandler and everyone else back for his always having to mooch off of them back in the day.  
Once they were waiting for their food, Phoebe was given her gifts.  
Rachel got her a new pair of boots she had been dying for, Ross and Chandler had gone in together and gave her a very generous gift card to her favorite store, and Monica gave her a new watch with an amethyst band. Amethysts were her birthstone.  
“You guys! These gifts are all so great! Thank you so much!” Phoebe said.  
“I’m going to give you your gift when we get home,” Joey said, knowing he was going to have to get creative and fast. At least for now, he had all of dinner and dessert, and the way back home to think of something.  
Phoebe grinned. “Oh, it’s that kind of gift huh? Rar!” She fake cat clawed. “I can hardly wait!”  
It hit Joey then. A cat! There was a stray cat always hanging around The Plaza that the cooks would throw out scraps to occasionally, but no one wanted to take the cat home for various reasons. Phoebe loved cats. He could snatch the cat and give him to her! Perfect! She didn’t used to be allowed to have cats at her apartment, but he remembered her saying pets were now allowed as long as they were quiet and the tenants cleaned up after them. He inwardly sighed a sigh of relief now that he had a plan.  
They all chatted and caught up on each other’s lives then. Monica told funny stories about her customers she had, and Ross told ones about his students. Their food came, and they continued to eat and reminisce.   
When the birthday cake they had surprised her with arrived, Phoebe decided it was the perfect time to tell them about hers and Joey’s engagement, while they were celebrating.   
She blew out the candles after they sang to her, and after the waiter cut the cake, severed them all, and left, Phoebe spoke up. “My wish already came true.”  
“Oh yeah? What was it?” Chandler asked her.  
Phoebe and Joey smiled at each other and then Phoebe held out her left hand. She had just turned the heart right side up underneath the table. She had been concealing the heart in her hand, and had worn other rings on that hand and her other hand so that her friends wouldn’t notice her engagement ring until she showed them. Now, she displayed it for them in all its glory. “Joey and I are engaged! He proposed to me in the hot air balloon on Valentine’s Day night!”  
The friends all looked at each other, and then Monica spoke. “Isn’t it too soon for that?”  
Rachel nodded. “Yeah, I mean, you guys have barely been dating a month!”  
Chandler snorted. “After all, this is Joey we’re talking about. He goes through more woman than I can count!”  
Ross laughed. “That is true!”   
He and Chandler high-fived.  
Phoebe and Joey both looked at their friends in horror. Neither had respected that reaction!

“I would hope that my best friends would be happy for me,” Phoebe said.  
“And I would hope that my best friends would stop making fun of me,” Joey added.  
Phoebe nodded.  
“We’re not trying to be mean. We just don’t want you guys to rush into anything; that’s all,” Monica said calmly.  
“We just don’t want either of you to get hurt,” Rachel added.  
“Joey, be honest. Can you really commit to just one woman? I mean, look at Alex and how much you loved her. You never could get yourself to marry her,” Chandler said gently.  
“She wasn’t right for me. Phoebe is. I know it in my heart,” Joey said. “I’ve grown up a lot since moving to LA. It forces you to grow up fast.”  
“Dating is entirely different than marriage. You’ve both only been dating for a month. You’re still in “the honeymoon phase” as they call it,” Ross said. “Maybe you guys could try living together for a year. Give your relationship more time to get used to.”  
Rachel nodded. “Yes! Get to know what each other is like on a more constant basis. Living with someone can help you to see things you didn’t see before.”  
“You know, that’s great advice!” Monica said with a nod.  
“It helped Monica and me” Chandler piped in with a nod.  
“We’re not in the honeymoon phase. Joey and I have known each other for years,” Phoebe reminded them.  
Joey nodded. “And years!”  
“But honey, being friends is totally different than dating,” Rachel said.  
“You and Ross were friends before you dated, and look how in love with each other you are now!” Joey said.  
“Do you not remember all the ups and downs we had? It ruined us for a while,” Rachel reminded him.  
“But you two got through it,” Phoebe stated.  
“Not until we grew a little. We had to spend some time apart to really learn to appreciate each other more,” Ross explained.  
“Well, Phoebe and I spent three years apart when I was in Los Angeles!” Joey reasoned.  
“But you two hadn’t been dating prior to that,” Chandler said.  
“What difference does that make?” Phoebe snapped.  
The bill came then, and Joey took out his credit card so that he could pay right away.  
As soon as the waiter left to run the card, Phoebe spoke again.  
“It really disappoints me that you all can’t just be happy for us. Here I was so excited to tell you all, thinking you’d be thrilled for us, and then all you do is try to discourage us,” Phoebe said.  
“And I guess none of you were sorry after all. The last time you all made fun of me, I was able to forgive you because you apologized and I really thought you meant it. Now you’re still making fun of me and judging me because of my past. You all changed. Why is it so….so…” Joey turned to Phoebe. “What’s a good word to use?”  
“Unbelievable,” Phoebe filled in for him.  
Joey nodded. “Yes! Thank you.” He turned back to his so called friends. “Why is it so unbelievable that I changed too?”  
The waiter returned with Joey’s credit card and the receipt.  
Joey took them both and then handed him a fifty for his tip. “Thank you.”  
“No, thank you!” the waiter said. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“No thanks,” Joey said. He looked at his friends. “I believe we’re done here.”  
“We’re just trying to help!” Monica said.  
“Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it!” Phoebe said as she got up and Joey helped her with her coat.  
“Guys, please don’t leave like this. Come back!” Rachel called out.  
Joey and Phoebe both ignored her, and headed out to Phoebe’s cab. Who needed their friends anyway when they had each other? Besides, with friends like those, who needed enemies?

Joey informed Phoebe that he had her birthday present at The Plaza, and so she picked up a bag of her things at her place to stay the night at his, and then headed over to The Plaza with Joey.   
“You go on in ahead,” he instructed.  
“Okay,” she said, finding it a little weird, but being too upset over the way her friends had acted to care. She had turned her cell phone off. She didn’t want to hear from them.   
As soon as she had gone inside, Joey searched the usual area by the dumpster that the cat was seen, and he was thrilled when he saw the cat sleeping by one of the huge dumpsters. In a flash, he snatched him up.   
The cat let out a startled cry.  
“It’s okay. It’s too cold for you to be out here anyway. I found you a nice new mommy,” he said to it. He carried it into The Plaza.   
The manager at the front desk was immediately alarmed. “You can’t bring stray cats in here, I’m sorry.”  
“I’m adopting it,” Joey said. “Besides, he’ll only be here for a night, and then my fiancé will be taking him to live with her.”  
“All right, but if he stays any longer than that, I’m going to have to charge you a monthly pet fee,” the manager informed him.  
“That’s fine,” Joey agreed.  
“Do you have a little box and litter for him?” the manager then asked. “We can’t have him going all over the floor.”  
Joey winced. “I hadn’t thought of that.”  
“If you’d like, I can have the concierge take care of it and bring a litter box, litter, and a bed up for him,” the manager offered.  
Joey grinned. “That would be great! Can you bring him some food too? And I guess some bowls? Just put it all on my tab.”  
“Will do, Mr. Tribbiani,” the manager agreed. At The Plaza, they were willing to please—especially when it came to celebrities and guests with money, which of course, Joey was both.  
Joey then headed up to his room with the cat, and he knocked on the door.  
Phoebe opened the door and smiled big when she saw Joey holding the cat. “Is that my present?” she asked.  
Joey nodded. “It is!”  
“Is it a boy or a girl?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey lifted the cat up to look. “Definitely a boy.”  
Phoebe took the cat from Joey and kissed it. “Aw! I always wanted a cat! He’s so cute! Thank you, Joey!”  
The cat nuzzled her neck and began purring, as if he knew he had a nice warm place to live now.  
Joey grinned. “You’re very welcome!” He had gotten away with forgetting her birthday. He couldn’t believe it! He shut the door behind him. “You’ll have to keep him at your place, but he’s allowed to stay the night here with us.”  
“Did you get a litter pan and litter? Or food for him?” Phoebe asked.  
“Uh… It is being delivered later tonight,” Joey said.  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “So late?”  
“Sometimes the mail comes late here,” Joey said; getting a little nervous.  
Phoebe smelled the cat. “Wooh! This smells like an alley cat. He’s a smelly cat for sure!” She then raised an eyebrow at Joey. “Did you forget my birthday and snatch him for me as a last minute present?”  
Joey flushed red. “No, I…. Okay! I can’t lie to you. How did you know?”  
Phoebe smirked. “Woman’s intuition. Plus, I’ve seen him walking around the building before. Don’t worry. I know with Valentine’s Day and the whole proposal thing you must have been a little distracted.”  
Joey nodded. “I was!”  
“You did so well on Valentine’s Day, I’m going to let this one slide.” Phoebe shot him a look. “But you do not want to forget my birthday next year—especially if I’m your wife by then, which I plan on being.”  
“Or what?” Joey asked, swallowing hard. He wasn’t challenging her; he just wanted to know.  
Phoebe smiled sweetly. “You don’t want to know, Sweetheart.”  
“I’ll definitely remember next year,” Joey said.  
Phoebe grinned, and pat his shoulder. “That’s a good boy.”  
Joey grinned.  
“I have to hand it to you though, for being a last minute panic gift, this is a pretty creative and awesome gift! I love him already even though he is in major need of a bath,” Phoebe stated. “I’ll have make him a groomer appointment ASAP, and I’ll also have to see about getting him neutered.”  
Joey winced. “Ouch!”  
“He won’t feel a thing, Silly! He’ll be put out, and then he’ll come home and recuperate with his momma.” She kissed the cat.  
She and Joey both got ready for bed, and the concierge delivered the cat supplies within the hour.  
Once they were all set up and the concierge had left with his tip, the cat cuddled up into his new bed and went to sleep.  
“Good!” Joey said.  
“What?” Phoebe asked.  
“I didn’t want to make love to you with the cat watching the whole time,” Joey admitted.  
Phoebe laughed. “Me neither, but I’m too upset to get frisky with you tonight.”  
Joey pulled her close and kissed her neck. “Don’t worry about out friends. They’ll come around.”  
“What if they don’t?” Phoebe asked, tears in her eyes.  
Joey kissed the tears away from her eyes. “Then screw them! I’ll never leave you.”  
“And I’ll never leave you,” Phoebe assured him.  
“Is that all that matters then? That we have each other?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe smiled, and rested her head against his. “Yes, it is.” She kissed him softly at first, and then more passionately. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, and turned the lights off. Then, he got on top of her and made her forget all about their unsupportive, cynical friends.


	11. The One Where Joey Moves In With Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Phoebe adjust to moving in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up a little later than usual, but this chapter is a little longer. :)

Anything for Love  
Chapter 11: The One Where Joey Moves In With Phoebe

Phoebe and Joey finally called their friends back, who apologized profusely. They said that though, they don’t approve of Joey and Phoebe getting married to soon, they still loved them and would even help Joey move.  
Phoebe and Joey both forgave their friends, but their disapproval of their engagement still left them feeling hurt.   
Joey was sad to move out of the Plaza, because it had a lot of good memories for him and Phoebe, but he knew it was time. He moved in with Phoebe. He didn’t have much more than a suitcase or two, so he didn’t really need their friends’ help. His mother was going to have his things from LA shipped to him. He had made a note of what he wanted, and was letting either his sisters or parents keep whatever of the bigger furniture of his that they wanted. Phoebe had most everything they needed already, and he wanted a fresh start anyway. It was mainly more clothes, some art, and some kitchen utensils he loved. His bed was a single, so he let his nephew have it. He left his dresser for his nephew too. He figured he could just buy a new one instead of spending a fortune to have that one shipped to him. Of course his penguin had already come to NY with him.   
“Wow, this closet is so small!” Joey said as he unpacked the clothes he had. The rest hadn’t even arrived yet, and the half of closet space that Phoebe gave him was barely enough for what little he already had in New York!   
“Sorry. That’s one of the only bad parts of living in New York City, they charge you a ton for very little,” Phoebe said with a blush.  
“It’s okay. I’ll make due. Do you think we could fit another dresser in here?” He knew that Phoebe was using the entirety of her own dresser now that it was packed with the stuff she had had to take out of her closet to make room for his clothes.   
“Maybe if you get a smaller one. Man, I wish they had never put that wall back in. This room used to be twice as large when Rachel was living here,” Phoebe said with a pout.  
Joey smiled. “It’s okay. We’ll make do.” He really didn’t have that many clothes being shipped to him. A smaller dresser should cut it. He would just have to either limit his clothing buying from now on, or get rid of some older stuff to make room for newer stuff. It was no big deal.  
He finished unpacking his clothes, and then he grabbed his penguin and looked at the bed. He hesitated.  
“What’s wrong?” Phoebe asked, noticing the weird look on his face.  
“Are those clean sheets? It just kind of grosses me out being in a bed that you and Mike….” He trailed off. He didn’t even want to say it.   
Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Duh! Of course they are! Mike left me nearly a year ago, Joey. I think I’d have changed the sheets by now.” She smirked.   
“What about the blankets and the comforter?” Joey asked, nodding toward them.   
Again, Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Yes, they are clean too.”  
Joey still hesitated. “I think we should get a new bed.”  
“Why?” Phoebe asked. “This bed is still in great condition.”  
“It’s just that… I know everything is clean and all, but it still feels weird being on a bed that you and Mike used to have sex in. A lot apparently seeing as you guys were trying hard for a baby.” Joey looked away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that last part up.”  
Phoebe smiled sadly, but shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. Our divorce is going through any day now. I’m over it. Sure. If you want a new bed, that may be a good idea. I can probably get some good money for this one.”  
“Maybe you could give up the comforter and blankets too. And any sheets you used with Mike?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe sighed. “I think that’s unnecessary, but if that makes you feel better, then fine. I can always sell them with the bed as a packaged set and get even more money.” She was slightly annoyed, but at the same time it was kind of thrilling that Joey was so bothered by her and Mike. He must really love her, she knew. Monica and Rachel didn’t know anything, and neither did Chandler or Ross for that matter!  
“Thank you.” Joey kissed her. “We can go shopping for a new bed and bedding this evening, and then….” He pulled her close, “we can christen it all tonight.” He kissed down her neck. “And tomorrow…” He kissed her neck further down. “And—”  
“Keep talking like that and we’re going to be using this bed right now,” Phoebe teased.  
Joey grinned, and walked away from her to put his penguin on the couch for the time being. “I can wait. You’re worth the wait.” But really, he just couldn’t get himself to use the bed that Phoebe had slept with Mike on. They’d definitely have to buy a bed one that night, he knew!

“Phoebs! Let’s get this one!” Joey called out as he and Phoebe perused the mattress store. They had had dinner that night, and then picked out a bed that would be delivered and set up later that night, but now they needed a mattress to go with it.   
Phoebe walked over to the bed Joey was lying on. “Look!” He said. He wiggled around on the mattress, and then rolled over revealing a sunken down spot on the mattress that was his outline. “Isn’t that cool? It’s memory foam!”  
“Cool! Let me try.” Phoebe plopped herself down next to him and wiggled herself deep into the mattress. She then got off the bed and looked at the spot where she had just lain. Sure enough, there was a Phoebe-shaped spot in the mattress. “That is so cool!”  
Joey meanwhile had rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the mattress. He then lifted himself up and looked. He laughed when he saw his face imprinted in the mattress. “We have to get this one,” Phoebs!”  
Phoebe got back onto the bed and laid down on it. “Well, it is pretty comfortable. I love the way I sink into it.” She shrugged. “All right, this will do.”  
Joey purchased the mattress and that would also be delivered in a couple of hours. At both places, he had paid a little extra money for same day delivery even though it was late. He had also promised a handsome tip to whomever delivered their new bed and mattress.   
Their last stop was a bedding store whose name was simple and to the point—The Bedding Store. It was full of unique bedding, so they knew it would be the perfect place for them to get their new bedding.  
They picked out two new sheet sets and a new comforter. They already had their own pillows. Joey had brought his own to New York, and Mike had taken his own pillow with him. Phoebe had kept her own, so all was good in the pillow department.   
“This comforter is pretty!” Phoebe said, picking up one with a rose pattern on it.  
Joey made a face and shook his head. “Na, it’s too girly.” His eyes lit up. “How about this one?”  
Phoebe made a face when she saw a comforter with a huge hamburger on it. “That’s so tacky. No. I will not have meat on my bed even in picture form!”  
Joey pouted. “Well I thought it looked delicious!”  
Phoebe shot him a look. “We’re getting it to sleep under, Joey; not to eat.”  
“It still would have been cool,” Joey grumbled under his breath.  
“How about this one? This one’s pretty, right?” Phoebe held up one with a beach scene on it.  
“I was thinking this one!” Joey held up one with a New York City scene on it.  
Phoebe shook her head. “It’s too corny! We live in New York City, so why would we use a New York City comforter?”  
“Because we live in New York City!” Joey said.  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. “No. We’re getting the beach one, or a plain color one. You pick!”  
Joey wrinkled his nose. “Plain colored is so boring! Besides, all they have left in our bed size are black, white, and red. I like blue or green!”  
“Well there’s a lot of blue and some green in the beach one, so we’ll get that!” Phoebe said.  
“But we don’t have a beach house!” Joey argued.  
“We don’t need a beach house to have a beach comforter. We’re getting this one,” Phoebe said, already walking away with the beach comforter in her cart.  
Joey sighed. “All right, all right….”

Three hours later, their bed was set up with the mattress as both had been delivered. Phoebe had made the bed with their new bedding, and everything looked great. The old bed was dismantled for the time being and shoved away in a corner of the living room. Phoebe had texted her friends to see if anyone wanted it, and Monica said she did to put in her grandmother’s old apartment. She and Chandler hadn’t gotten a chance to refurnish it yet, and it would save them money using Phoebe’s old bed, mattress, and bedding. They were going to rent a truck to pick it up and deliver it sometime the next day.   
“It’s nice that Monica’s restaurant brings in enough that they can afford to have a city apartment as well,” Phoebe stated.   
“Chandler gets paid pretty well too,” Joey added. “It will be nice to hang out in the old place as a group again.”  
“Yeah.” Phoebe smiled at the thought.   
“You know, we could get a house by them and still have your grandmother’s apartment,” Joey suggested. “Between the two of us, we can afford it.”  
Phoebe looked at him. “Joey, I thought you agreed that it’s best to live here. It wouldn’t make sense to buy a house yet still live here. I don’t want to live at the house most of the time and here only part-time.”  
Joey held his hands up to her. “It was just a suggestion! It was a dumb idea. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”  
Phoebe gently stroked his cheek. “It’s not dumb, Joey. I just want to make sure that I’m not holding you back from where you really want to live.”  
“I really want to live anywhere you are,” Joey said to her.  
“Are you sure?” Phoebe asked, not yet convinced.  
Joey pulled her close and kissed her passionately. “Does that answer your question?”  
Phoebe took his face between hers and grinned. “Heck yeah!”  
Joey grinned too.  
The cat meowed then.  
“Oh yeah! It’s feeding time.” Phoebe broke away from Joey and headed into the kitchen. She opened a can of cat food and spooned a heaping spoonful into the cat’s dish. She had dry food out all the time, but mornings and nights the cat got a special treat of wet food.  
As the cat started eating and purring away, she capped the can, put it in the fridge, and then scooped the litter box and washed her hands.  
Joey wrinkled his nose. He really wished it was a bigger place. It was kind of gross to have the litter box in the kitchen, he thought. True it was on the floor, but still…  
Phoebe pet the cat, and then turned off the lights, leaving a night light on for the cat. The cat’s bed was beside the couch.   
“Now what do you say we go try our new bed out?” She purred.   
Joey licked his lips. “I say we see how many different positions we can embed into the memory foam,” he murmured into her ear.  
She moaned. “Sounds like a plan.”  
He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom then, ready to make as many positions with her as either of them could think up!

Joey was with Ross and Chandler at the gym the next day when the next problem arose. He had forgiven them yet again when they called, but he was still upset about how they apparently still thought of him as a womanizer. He was also a little hurt that they still refused to support his and Phoebe’s engagement. Even so, they had been friends for years and he didn’t want to end the friendship, so he had agreed to go to the gym with them.   
They were all working out on their own treadmill when suddenly a very hot brunette with a very big chest walked by. She was wearing nothing but a short pair of running shorts and a sports bra. She had the perfect figure complete with perfectly flat abs.   
As the lady walked by, Joey nodded at her and smiled. “How you doin’?”  
She grinned, and winked at him. “Good, and you?” she purred.  
“I’ve never been better,” he said, still smiling as he winked back at her.  
She walked past him to head to the sauna.  
“See what we mean?” Chandler asked.  
Joey glanced over at him. “What?”  
“You totally just flirted with that woman,” Chandler said with a smug smirk.  
“I did not! I was just being polite and asking how she was doing,” Joey said innocently.  
Ross laughed. “Please, Joey! We’ve known you for too long. You can’t pull one over on us like that! We know that was you flirting. If you were only being polite, you would have just said, ‘Hi, how are you?’”  
“Force of habit. It didn’t mean anything,” Joey grumbled. His friends were starting to get on his last nerve.  
“Would you have done that if Phoebe were here?” Chandler asked.  
“Of course not!” Joey said truthfully.  
“Why not if you were honestly just curious as to how she was doing and it was harmless?” Ross asked.  
“You know what, just shut up, okay!” Joey was angry now. “I love Phoebe and only Phoebe. Besides, don’t act like you two weren’t looking too.”  
“Sure we were, but the difference is we didn’t ask her how she was doing,” Chandler stated.  
“Only because I’m more outgoing than the two of you,” Joey insisted.  
“Fine, whatever you say. We know you love Phoebe. We have no doubt there,” Ross said.  
Chandler nodded. “I’ll agree to that.”  
“Well, good!” Joey said. “Cuz I do. More than you could imagine.”  
They finished exercising after a while, and then headed to the showers.   
After they showered and dressed, they headed out to get a quick lunch.  
“So, how is it living with Phoebe?” Ross asked.  
Joey smiled. “It’s fabulous. We got a new bed because I didn’t like the idea of sleeping in the one she slept with Mike in. We even got new bedding.”  
“I know. Monica and I bought it from you guys,” Chandler reminded him.  
“Oh yeah,” Joey said.  
“New bedding too?” Ross asked.  
Joey nodded. “Yep!”  
“Well, at least she let you do that. Don’t be surprised if down the road she will start setting down ground rules about what you can and cannot have. It is her apartment after all,” Ross warned.  
“It’s both of ours now,” Joey reminded him.  
Both Ross and Chandler laughed.   
“What’s so funny?” Joey asked.  
“The fact that you think the apartment is both of yours just because you moved in there,” Chandler replied.  
“Well, isn’t it?” Joey asked.  
“Is your name on the lease?” Ross asked.  
“Well, no,” Joey said. “But still…”  
“Did it originally belong to your now dead grandmother?” Chandler asked.  
“Well, no, but—”  
“Then it’s not yours,” Ross and Chandler said in unison.  
“It may not be mine per say, but Phoebe considers it our place, and so do I!” Joey defended himself.  
“Yeah, well don’t be surprised if she starts getting possessive and bossy about certain things in the house,” Ross warned.  
“Like what?” Joey asked.  
“About what you can and cannot get rid of, or what you can and cannot keep there,” Chandler answered. “Trust us, we’ve both been there before.”  
Ross nodded.   
“Not with Phoebe, you haven’t. Phoebe isn’t like that. She gave me no problems about the bedding. Trust me, she considers the place just as much mine as it is hers,” Joey insisted.  
Chandler shrugged. “Suit yourself! But don’t say we didn’t warn you.”  
Ross nodded his agreement with Chandler.  
“Whatever,” Joey grumbled. They didn’t know what they were talking about. In fact, he was beginning to think they were just jealous!

“I’m still mad at you two, you know,” Phoebe said as after they had given their lunch order at The Olive Garden. They all loved it there, and frequented it a lot. She crossed her arms over her chest.   
“Phoebes, please don’t be angry with us. We just love you and don’t want you to get hurt!” Rachel said gently.  
Monica nodded. “We’ll always support you, and we’ll always support Joey, and we really do want things to work out for the two of you.”  
“Then why are you both being such bitches about our engagement?” Phoebe snapped.  
Monica and Rachel both winced.  
“As Rachel said, we only want what’s best for you,” Monica said gently.   
“Well, you have to trust me on this one. I know Joey in ways that neither of you do. You know he and I have always been closer than he has been with either of you,” Phoebe said.  
“Well, duh!” Rachel said with a laugh.  
“I don’t only mean because we’ve slept together,” Phoebe said with an eye roll.  
Rachel stopped smiling as it dawned on her. “Oh.”  
“Can we please just talk about something else?” Phoebe asked; irritated.   
“All right, so, how is it living with Joey so far?” Monica asked.  
“It’s only been a few days, but we’ve got the most comfortable new bed that we’ve been having a lot of fun trying out.” Phoebe grinned big.  
“I bet!” Rachel said, sipping her drink that had already arrived.  
“He’s gotten a lot more hygienic and we’ve had no smell problems so far. At least not with him. The cat, however, smells like something died every time he poops. I inquired about it when I called to set up his vet appointment and they said that is normal for um-neutered cats. He’s due to get neutered on Thursday,” Phoebe explained.  
“So, did you name it yet?” Rachel asked, not wanting to mention Joey again for fear of getting her head chopped off.  
“Joey calls him Smelly because of my song, and because of the obvious, but I feel he deserves a better name. I named him Harry because he has a lot of hair, and now he can pretend he is a famous prince. Prince Harry.” Phoebe grinned as it dawned on her. “Yes! I’m going to add the Prince to his name so that every time I take him to the vet, the nurse will call out “Prince Harry” and everyone will think the real Prince Harry is there!”  
Monica and Rachel both laughed.  
“That is so stupid and yet so genius!” Rachel said.  
Monica nodded. “It will definitely be a conversation starter!”  
Phoebe grinned. “Why thank you!”  
“I have to say it though, please, just be careful with Joey, all right, Phoebes? I don’t want you getting hurt, and we’ve all seen what a womanizer he can be,” Monica said. She was braver than Rachel.  
Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her. “You know he’s changed.”  
Monica shrugged. “I hope so, for your sake. But you know the old saying, ‘a leopard can’t change his spots’.”  
“Thank you for your opinion, but it is not needed. Joey and I are just fine, and he only has eyes for me, thank you,” Phoebe said.  
Monica held up her hands. “Fine, I’ll say no more about it.”  
“Good!” Phoebe said.  
They managed to have a nice lunch after that despite Monica and Rachel’s earlier warnings. Phoebe didn’t want the argument to ruin her friendship with Monica and Rachel, so she let it go. Even so, it was kind of hurtful that she could no longer talk to her best friends about her relationship. 

That afternoon when Joey came home, Phoebe wasn’t back yet. He decided to sit down and watch some TV. As he was watching, the delivery guy arrived with his stuff from Los Angeles. He thanked the delivery guy once everything was in the apartment, and he tipped him generously. Once the delivery guy was gone, Joey went about putting his stuff away.  
He had a dresser by then, so his stuff went into it. He then put his favorite kitchen utensils away in the kitchen moving some things to different places to accommodate his own things. Finally, he put up his artwork. In fact, he was just hanging up the last piece when Phoebe arrived home.  
“What the heck is that?” she asked, upon seeing the painting.  
He turned around and grinned at her. “My stuff arrived. This is one of my favorite paintings. Isn’t it cool?”  
“It’s ugly and tacky!” Phoebe said. It was a painting of a dog standing on his bottom feet, eating a hamburger holding it between his two front paws.  
“Well I like it!” Joey said, his face falling a bit.  
“I don’t want it on my wall. Please take it off,” Phoebe said simply.  
Ross and Chandler’s voices suddenly sounded in his head. He flashed back to earlier when they warned him about it still being her apartment, and that she would get on his case about things like this.   
“It’s my apartment too, and I say it stays! I like it! No, I love it!” Joey said defiantly.  
“Well I hate it! Anyway, it’s my name on the lease; not yours, so take it down now!” Phoebe snapped. She then went into the kitchen to get a drink. She went to grab a glass from the cupboard and couldn’t find any glasses. She turned to Joey. “Where are all my water glasses?”  
“I put them I the underneath cupboard so that I could put my mug collection up there,” Joey answered.  
“We don’t have enough room in this kitchen for a mug collection. I like my glasses there. They don’t belong in a down below cupboard, they belong in an up above cupboard,” Phoebe snapped.  
She then went to grab a glass from down below and yelled. “That’s disgusting!”  
“What? Is there a rat?” Joey asked, instantly jumping off the couch.   
“There is a meatball in one of my water glasses. Why is there meat in my water glass?” Phoebe shrieked.  
“Oh that’s where I put it!” Joey said, getting up, walking over to Phoebe, and taking it out of the glass. He popped it into his mouth. “I had forgotten where I put it,” he said with his mouthful.  
“Why did you put a meatball in one of my glasses?” Phoebe asked evenly.  
“I was having a meatball sub and one fell out of the sandwich and onto the floor. I picked it up and set it in there so it couldn’t roll away again,” Joey explained.  
Phoebe wrinkled her nose. “You ate a meatball that was on the floor?”  
Joey shrugged. “Five-second rule!”  
“I thought you just had lunch with the guys,” Phoebe said.  
Joey shrugged. “I did. I was still hungry and needed a before dinner snack.”  
“Well I don’t want meat in my glasses, and I don’t want my glasses down below!” Phoebe said.  
“It’s my place too you know, even if your name is the only name on the lease. I should be able to have my things where I want them too!” Joey hated that his friends were right and he was wrong, so he was annoyed now.  
They both stood up, for they had been crouched down by the cupboard.  
“You can! Just not when your things are ugly or they interfere with where I like to keep things,” Phoebe snapped.  
“But why should you have the right to put things wherever you want and I don’t?” Joey asked.  
“Because it’s my apartment!” Phoebe snapped.  
Joey was hurt. “Funny, because I thought it was both of ours now.”  
Phoebe’s face and tone softened a bit. “Joey… I—”  
There was a knock on the door then.  
“Must be the pizza I ordered,” Joey said.  
“My gosh, Mr.! How much do you eat?” Phoebe asked. She knew Joey always ate a ton, but lunch with the guys, a meatball sub, and now a pizza all before dinner? That was just gross.  
Joey shrugged. “I saw a Pete’s Pizza commercial and it made me hungry for pizza,” he said.  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, but didn’t complain. She could always reheat some for dinner in a couple hours, she figured.   
Joey opened the door, and a beautiful young college-age girl was there with his pizza. She was tall, blonde, and had an hourglass figure. She smiled a smile full of perfect white teeth. “Wow! Joey Tribbiani! I am a huge fan of yours. I’ve seen everything you were ever in! I can’t believe I’m delivering your pizza!” she gushed.  
Joey grinned. “How you doin’?”  
She blushed and giggled. “That will be twenty dollars and twenty nine cents please,” she said.  
He took the pizza from her, set the box on the counter, and then came back and handed her a fifty. “Keep the change.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Really? Thank you so much! Can I get a selfie with you?”  
He grinned big. “Sure!”  
He posed happily with her as she took the picture with her phone, and she thanked him again profusely before leaving.  
When he shut the door and turned to face the room again, Phoebe was standing there, tapping her foot, and shooting him a look to kill with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“What?” he asked her.  
“Why were you just flirting with her?” Phoebe asked.  
“I wasn’t flirting! She was a fan of mine and I was being polite. Gosh! What is with you nagging me today?” Joey snapped.  
“You gave her a tip bigger than the cost of the pizza!” Phoebe snapped.  
Joey shrugged. “She’s a college girl. I figured she could use the money.”  
Phoebe plopped herself down onto the couch. “Monica and Rachel were right about you. You are a womanizer, and you always will be!”  
Joey was angry now. “Yeah, well, Ross and Chandler were right about you! It’s always going to be just your apartment to you. It’s not mine! I know, I know, it’s your grandmother’s apartment and not mine. Your name is on the lease and not mine!”  
“I can’t believe Ross and Chandler talked about me!” Phoebe said, now angry with them too.  
“Yeah, well I can’t believe Rachel and Monica talked about me!” Joey snapped back. He then retracted. “Actually, I can.”  
Phoebe smirked. “And I can believe it about Ross and Chandler too. “What do they know?”  
“Nothing! Just like Rachel and Monica.” Joey calmed down then. “I swear I wasn’t flirting, Phoebs. Ross and Chandler accused me of the same thing when I said hello to a pretty woman at the gym today. Maybe I am a flirty guy, but that’s as far as it goes. I’d never be with other women now that I have you, Phoebs. Never! As for the college girl, you’re right; the tip was too extravagant. I just remember being that age and broke. Now that I have money, I like to share it with the less fortunate like everyone used to do for me when I was broke. Also, she is a fan of mine. I always like to be kind to my fans because without them I’d be a nobody again.”  
Phoebe calmed down too. She gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. “You’re not a nobody, Joey. You never were. You’re always going to be someone special to me.” She smiled.  
He took her hand in his own and kissed it. “And you’re always going to be someone special to me. I’m sorry about the mugs. I’ll move your glasses back and keep my mugs in a box in the closet.”  
Phoebe kissed his hand. “How about a compromise? We can get shelfing put up on the kitchen wall and you can proudly display all your mugs for everyone to see?”  
Joey grinned. “I’d like that, thank you.”  
“I’m sorry I was such a grouch when I came home. I guess I just let Monica and Rachel get to me. You’re right. It is your apartment too. I’ve just fallen back into the habit of ‘all mine’ again since Mike left. It’s going to take some used to sharing my apartment again, but there is no one I’d rather share it with than you,” Phoebe said gently.  
“If you want, I’ll take my painting down,” Joey offered, even though he really didn’t want to.  
Phoebe shook her head. “No, don’t. It’s your apartment too, and it will eventually grow on me I’m sure.” She wasn’t sure at all, but for Joey’s sake, she was willing to put up with it.   
Joey grinned. “Thank you.”  
“Just from now on, let’s make decor decisions together, okay?” Phoebe asked.  
Joey nodded. “Deal!” He then got up off the couch and picked her up.  
She giggled. “Joey, what are you doing?”  
“Having my dessert first,” he purred.  
Phoebe giggled again. “What about the pizza?”  
“You’re right. It is too much food. We can heat it up later for dinner. I got half cheese so you can have some. I know you don’t like eating pizza that meat has touched, so I left half with no meat.”  
“You’re so thoughtful and romantic,” Phoebe said with a sigh. She knew Rachel and Monica were full of it!  
Joey’s eyes lowered. “I’m suddenly hungrier for you than for pizza anyway.”  
“What a coincidence,” Phoebe said, her eyes lowered as well, “I’m hungrier for you than for pizza.”  
They kissed, their kisses quickly becoming more passionate as Joey carried her to the bedroom, and kicked the bedroom door closed with his foot before laying her down on the bed, and showing her exactly how wrong their friends really were about their engagement not being a good idea.


	12. The One with Phoebe's Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Phoebe are discouraged when they can't get their friends to come around about their marriage. They set a wedding date anyway. Joey becomes obsessed with Phoebe's Chapstick.

Anything for Love  
Chapter 12: The One with Phoebe’s Chapstick

Phoebe and Rachel decided to surprise Monica at Chez Monica one day for lunch. They couldn’t get over how fancy Monica’s restaurant was. They had to wear dresses and everything.  
They had ordered, and were now nursing their drinks as they waited for their food to arrive.   
“So, Joey and I agreed to set a date for our wedding tonight when he gets out of work. Would you and Monica be interested in being in it?” Phoebe asked.  
The color drained from Rachel’s face a little. “Honey, we still don’t approve of you and Joey getting married so soon. You know that, right?”  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Duh! But can’t you please still be in it?”  
“Monica and I talked it over and we feel that by being in it, it would show that we approve, which we do not,” Rachel said gently.  
“That is ridiculous!” Phoebe stated, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“We’re still going to go! We just can’t be in in,” Rachel said simply.  
Phoebe sighed. “You can be, you just don’t want to be.”  
Rachel smiled. “Exactly!” She placed a hand over Phoebe’s arm. “I’m so glad you understand.”  
Phoebe looked at her as if she had just sprouted a third eye. She honestly could no believe her friends.   
“You know, I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor this time since Monica was the last time, and I was your maid of honor when you got married,” Phoebe said to her, hoping to change her mind. “Maybe you’ll be better luck for my marriage than Monica was.”  
Rachel grinned. “We both know I would be. But honey, it’s not you, it’s Joey. I still don’t trust him as husband material.”  
“Then why were you so intent on us getting together in the first place?” Phoebe snapped.  
“Because I figured you can get him to grow up a little. You haven’t had enough time to help him grow up and get used to being in an adult relationship,” Rachel said simply.  
“He’s already grown up. I swear, you all act like Joey is five-years-old!” Phoebe whined.   
Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Well, he acts like it sometimes. Or a horny teenager at the very least. I’ve seen him act like both.” She smirked. “You might say Joey is like a box of chocolates. You never know which one you’re going to get!” She said, putting on her best Forrest Gump impersonation and then laughing at her own joke.  
Phoebe was unimpressed.  
“Oh come on! You gotta admit, that was funny!” Rachel said.  
Phoebe remained stone-faced.  
“Just a little?” Rachel asked.   
Phoebe continued to stare blankly at her.  
Rachel put her hands up. “All right, all right. Excuse me for having a sense of humor!”  
“You and the others don’t see Joey when it’s just him and I. He is so romantic and sweet. He treats me like a queen. Heck, he was even sweet to Prince Harry when we had him neutered. He bought him a can of tuna and was petting him on the couch and talking so sweetly to him. I took pictures!” Phoebe went to bring the pictures up on her cell phone, but Rachel stopped her.   
“I’m good,” Rachel said. She was never huge on cats, though she supposed Prince Harry was cute enough. Still, she had no desire to see a cat’s private parts scar.   
Their food came then, and Phoebe decided to just forget her stupid friends. She knew that Joey had grown and that was all that mattered. She didn’t want to fight with her friends again. She did, however, want to have a little fun.  
Phoebe gave Rachel a mischievous look. “Wanna have some fun with Monica?” she asked.  
Rachel grinned. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Watch this!” Phoebe said. She took a bite of her egg salad sandwich, and then spit it out. “Yuck! This tastes spoiled!”  
Rachel caught on quickly. “What do you mean, the food here is always…” She took a bite of her turkey and cheese sandwich and spit it out. “Yuck! Absolutely awful!”  
The manager quickly rushed over to their table. “Is something wrong, ladies?”  
“This food is horrible!” Phoebe said to him.   
“Would you like something else, on the house?” the manager asked them.  
Phoebe gagged. “No thank you. I don’t trust the food here any more.”  
“The cook must be terrible!” Rachel chimed in.  
“I assure you, she is the best cook in the city. She is the owner of this place. She’s the Monica in Chez Monica,” the manager said gently. He wanted to shut them up quickly so that they didn’t ruin any business for them.  
Rachel sighed. “May we speak to the cook please?”   
“We don’t usually—” the manager started to say.  
“We want to see the cook right now!” Phoebe said loudly.  
The manager looked flustered. “Right away, Madame.” He took off in a rush.  
Rachel and Phoebe both burst out laughing then.  
“Monica’s going to be so ticked!” Rachel said.  
Phoebe smirked. “It will serve her right for not being in my wedding.”  
Before Rachel could respond to that, they saw Monica heading over to their table.  
“Quick! Let’s make her really angry and blow bubbles in our drinks!” Rachel said.  
“Good idea!” Phoebe said.   
They began blowing in their iced teas, causing a bubbly mess all over the table.  
“It’s you guys!” Monica said, her eyes burning with fire as she arrived at their table.  
Phoebe and Rachel both stopped blowing bubbles, and grinned up at her with a collective, “Hello!”  
“I was so worried there was going to be a scene!” Monica said. “You guys could have cost me some business,” she said in a quieter tone. She then turned to face the rest of the restaurant, where inevitably, all eyes were on her. “False alarm, everyone! Nothing to see here. My friends were just playing a little prank on me! The food here is actually delicious!”  
Rachel and Phoebe both grinned, and waved at those who were staring.  
“The best you’ll ever have!” Phoebe insisted.  
“So good!” Rachel added.  
Everyone went back to minding their own business.   
“Sorry. We couldn’t resist!” Rachel said.  
“It was all Rachel’s idea. I told her it was a bad idea!” Phoebe said.  
Rachel gasped. “So not true! Okay, maybe the bubble blowing was, but not the bad food reviews!”  
Monica narrowed her eyes at them. “Whosever idea it was, the other went along with it, so neither one of you is off the hook.”  
“Well, now we’re even! Rachel told me you two will not be in my wedding. Do your husbands feel the same way? I’m assuming they do?” Phoebe asked.  
Monica sighed. “Phoebe, we’re all just trying to save you from future heartache.”  
“There’s going to be no heartache, Monica, and even if there is, it’s up to me to make my own decisions!” Phoebe said to her.  
“Yeah, well, you clearly aren’t any good at making decisions, and neither is Joey come to think of it. He’s the dufus that found Mike for you by calling out a random name, and you’re the dufus who married him!” Monica instantly covered her mouth when it came out. “I’m sorry! I’m the dufus for saying that. I can’t control my mouth sometimes.”  
Phoebe put her sandwich down. “You know what? It’s fine. I’d rather you tell me what you really think than for you to keep it all inside. At least now I know that you’re no longer the friend to me that you used to be.” She turned to Rachel. “That goes for you too, Missy!”  
“What did I do?” Rachel asked.  
“You won’t be in my wedding even thought it would be the world to me for you to be in it!” Phoebe told her.  
“I’m sorry, Phoebs, but I feel like I’d be a worse friend if I acted like I support this marriage when deep down I know it’s only going to hurt you!” Rachel said.  
“You don’t know anything!” Phoebe snapped. She got up to leave. “I’m not hungry any more.” She left the restaurant without a goodbye.  
“Great!” Rachel said. “Now I’m stuck with her bill.”  
Monica sighed. “It’s on the house.”  
“Mine too?” Rachel asked hopefully.  
Monica rolled her eyes at her. “Fine, whatever.” She sighed.  
“Good cuz I’m not hungry either anymore. I hate when Phoebe is mad at us,” Rachel said.  
Monica sighed. “Don’t worry. She’ll come around. Joey will mess up eventually, and then she’ll see that we were right.”  
Rachel sighed too. “I hope so. I should get back to work.”  
“Me too. Let’s just give Phoebe some time to cool off,” Monica said.  
Rachel stood up and put her jacket on. “All right. Call me later?”  
“Sure,” Monica then headed back into the kitchen, hoping that she was right, and that Phoebe would come around. She didn’t want to lose Phoebe as a friend, but at the same time, she just couldn’t support a marriage that she was sure would end up hurting her friend again. Phoebe didn’t deserve that.

That night, Joey and Phoebe sat on their couch, eating Chinese food for dinner and trying to plan a wedding date.   
“I really want a spring wedding. It can be a small wedding, but something pretty with lots of flowers. They can represent my new beginning.” Phoebe placed her hand over the hand Joey was using to hold his Chinese food box. “Our new beginning.”  
He grinned, a mouthful of Lo-Mein hanging out of his mouth.  
“Gross!” Phoebe said, but she couldn’t help but smile anyway. He was so adorable. So what if he wasn’t as manly as most men? Honestly, whether Monica and Rachel wanted to admit it or not, Chandler and Ross weren’t exactly the manliest men either. She found Joey’s childlike innocence adorable. And he definitely could act like the man he is when he needed to. She smiled even bigger at the thought. He was also so sweet, and more romantic than she ever would have dreamed he’d be.  
“What are you smiling at so big?” Joey asked after he had finished gulping down his Lo-Mein.   
“How lucky I am to be marrying you,” she said simply.  
Joey leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m the lucky one!”  
“So, does a spring wedding sound good to you too?” Phoebe asked him.  
“That’s only a month or two away. Do we have time to plan a wedding in two months? I’m not sure how to even go about planning a wedding. I was kind of hoping you could just do it and I’d show up!” Joey said with a grin.  
“Well, I want you to like the things I choose too,” Phoebe said, setting her fork back down in the box.  
Joey squeezed her hand. “Phoebs, as long as I’m marrying you, I already have everything I want.”   
Phoebe gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I don’t need the wedding to be huge. Monica and Rachel aren’t even going to be in it anyway. I was thinking we could just elope, actually.”  
“If that’s what you want. Are you sure they won’t be in it?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe nodded. “They told me today at lunch. They will come to our wedding, but they think it would show their support by being in it, so they won’t be in it because they don’t support us getting married so soon.”  
“What kind of friends are they anyway? How about their support for you, their friend, even if they don’t approve of me?” Joey was annoyed at them now.  
Phoebe shrugged. “They feel that by not supporting our marriage, they are doing me a favor. They are sure you’re just going to end up hurting me like Mike did.”  
Joey set his food down on the coffee table. Not many things depressed him enough to make him stop eating, but this was one of them. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m ruining our perfect wedding. It’s because of my past history that they aren’t supporting us. It has nothing to do with you. They may think I’m going to hurt you, but I promise I won’t. I’ll admit I’m still flirty. It’s the Italian in me. It’s what I do. But Phoebs, you got to know that there is a difference between flirting and actually following through with it. I’ve had a lot of women in the past, sure, but that’s not enough for me anymore. I want to be married. I want to be a one woman man. I never settled down before because I couldn’t find a woman special enough to be my one and only. I have now and it’s you. It’s always been you, Phoebe. It just took me a while to realize it. I know it sounds like a line, but it’s true.”  
Phoebe set her own food down and took his hands in her own. “I know that. Joey. I know you better than they do. They do care about you too, they’re just a little skeptical. Can you really blame them after your past?”  
Joey shook his head. “I guess not.”  
“But they should still know you and your heart, and know that you would never cheat on me.” Phoebe was annoyed at them too. “You know what? Forget them! I don’t even want them at our wedding. We’ll just go to a judge and bring my brother to both be a witness and to give me away. A wedding doesn’t make a marriage anyway.”  
“Well, my family might want to be there since it is going to be my first wedding,” Joey said.  
It dawned on Phoebe then. “Oh, Joey, I didn’t think about that! We can have a real wedding then. Heck, Maybe I’ll even invite Ursula. She’s not my favorite person in the world, but at least I’d have someone to be my maid of honor. My brother could still give me away. The triplets and my brother’s wife can come as well. Oh, and my birth mom! Maybe she can actually come to this one.”  
“Whatever you want. I just want you to be happy,” Joey said to her.  
“I want an outdoor wedding surrounded by flowers. Maybe in May? I could be a June bride, but it seems like everyone wants to be a June bride and I wat to be different,” Phoebe said. She grabbed her nearby purse to grab her pen and notepad to write things down. She found her cotton candy chapstick she had just gotten and put it on first.  
Joey could smell it in the air. “What flavor is that?” Joey asked.  
“Cotton candy. Wanna taste?” Phoebe teased.  
“Heck yeah, I do,” Joey said, pulling her in for a kiss. He kissed her more passionately once he tasted the chapstick. “Man that’s really good.”  
Phoebe grinned. “The kiss wasn’t half bad either.”  
Joey grinned too, and they kissed some more.   
“Mm, you act like you’re trying to devour me whole!” Phoebe said, gently pushing him away. She had noticed he was using even more tongue than usual.  
“I’m sorry. I just really love that chapstick. It being on you makes it all the more delicious,” he murmured. He went to kiss her again, but Phoebe stopped him.  
“Wait.” Phoebe grabbed her chapstick again and reapplied it. “All right, now you can kiss me,” she said.  
“With pleasure!” Joey said with a grin, and he kissed her even more passionately this time. Things soon started heating up between them, and he picked her up to carry her to the bedroom. “Bring the chapstick,” murmured between kisses.  
Phoebe giggled. “I have it right here.” She held it up for him to see, and he quickly carried her to the bedroom. 

The next morning, Phoebe woke up to Joey putting her chapstick on her.  
“What the heck?” she asked sleepily.  
Joey blushed upon being caught. “I’m sorry. I just really like that chapstick.”  
She took the chapstick from him and recapped it. She set it aside. “You weirdo.”  
He looked ashamed. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
She pulled him closed and kissed him passionately. “All you had to do was ask me to put it on, and I would have.”  
Their kisses intensified, and soon his lips were all over her body. “Wait,” she said as he hungrily kissed her neck.  
She took her chapstick and put some on him, then recapped it and set it aside before devouring his lips. “It tastes even better on you,” she purred.  
“I prefer it on you,” he replied before kissing her lips and passionately making love to her.  
She moaned, suddenly really glad she had decided to buy that chapstick….  
They couldn’t get themselves out of bed for an hour, and then they showered together, and made love again in the shower.   
“Come to see me on my lunch break?” Joey asked her, his forehead resting against hers.   
Phoebe smiled. “And bring my chapstick?”  
Joey grinned. “You guessed it!” He kissed down the side of her neck. “Don’t worry. All the dressing rooms are sound proof and have locks on them.  
“And you do have that big, comfortable couch…” Phoebe murmured.  
“Exactly,” Joey said, running his hands down her body and wishing they had time for another round.   
They finished showering, and then dried and dressed.  
“So when should our wedding be?” Phoebe asked.  
“You pick the date. I don’t care when it is as long as you marry me,” Joey said to her.  
She smiled. “How about the last Saturday in May? Just something simple that we can plan in that short of time?”  
“Sounds good to me,” Joey agreed.  
They finished dressing and he kissed her. “So I’ll see you at lunchtime then?”  
She smiled and nodded. “I’ll be there. I’ll bring sandwiches and sodas.”  
“And the chapstick too?” he asked.  
She rolled her eyes, but grinned. “And the chapstick too.”  
He kissed her hungrily one more time, and then left for work.  
Phoebe sighed happily. She was glad she had no clients today. Spending time in bed with Joey (or in the shower or on the couch) was much more fun than giving people she barely knew massages. 

“You must really like that chapstick when you chose to make love to me first before eating,” Phoebe said as they lay naked on his couch together, lazily kissing. They had just spent half his lunch hour making love. She had made sure to come in wearing an extra thick layer of the cotton candy chapstick, and he had noticed.   
He kissed her again, but the last ruminants had long since been kissed off. “You do that to me—chapstick or no chapstick,” he murmured. “But especially with the chapstick.” They kissed again, and then they both got up and redressed. They then sat at the small table in his room so they could have the sandwiches and sodas that Phoebe had brought for their lunch. She had also brought chips and cookies.   
“I called Ursula before I came here and asked her if she’d be in the wedding,” Phoebe stated.   
Joey raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What did she say?” He found it a little weird that she’d be in the wedding since he and she used to date, but he’d agreed to it to make Phoebe happy.  
“She said if she has nothing better to do on that date, she will. Typical Ursula,” Phoebe said, shaking her head. “But I also called my mom and brother and they all can come. I asked if Frank Jr. Jr. could be the ring bearer even though he’s a little old, and my brother said yes. Leslie and Chandler will be flower girls. Again, they’re a little old for it, but whatever.”  
“Is your brother going to give you away?” Joey asked.  
Phoebe smiled. “Yes! And my mom is even going to be there. Though, she said she can’t say for the reception, but whatever. At least she is showing up for the wedding this time. Oh and Alice says she’ll be my maid of honor if Ursula backs out,” Phoebe then added.  
Joey wanted to tell her that she would have been better off just asking Alice to begin with, but he held his tongue. Who knew? Maybe Ursula would surprise them and actually act like a good sister for once in her life. He highly doubted it, but it was possible. “Maybe my sisters could be your bridesmaids.”  
Phoebe smiled. “That would be nice.”  
“I’ll ask them,” Joey said, though he felt terrible. He knew she wanted Emma and Erica to be flower girls and Jack to be the ring bearer. He also knew she wanted Rachel as her maid of honor and Monica as her bridesmaid. He was really disappointed in his friends, and honestly, if they hadn’t been friends for so long, he’d consider ditching them. But whatever. The best he could do was prove them wrong about him, which was exactly what he intended to do.   
They finished their lunch, and Joey stood up. “Well, I hate to say it, but I have to get back on set.”  
“All right,” Phoebe stood up as well. “I love you.”  
Joey kissed her. “I love you too. I’ll see you tonight.”  
Phoebe then grabbed her chapstick out of her purse and reapplied it. She then pulled him close and kissed him long and passionate.  
He was gasping for air when she broke the kiss. He licked his lips. “How you doin’?”  
Phoebe grinned. “Think of me when you’re kissing that trashy coworker of yours.”  
Joey knew she meant Daniella, the actress who played Tommy’s current lover Tiffany. She was hot, and Phoebe hated knowing he had to kiss her every day.  
“I always do!” Joey said, blowing her a kiss before he left his dressing room.  
Honestly, in his opinion, Daniella had nothing on Phoebe. Besides, she didn’t have cotton candy chapstick.

Joey was in his dressing room, and had just changed back into his street clothes when he got the call. It was his agent and he had a movie deal for him. It was a movie deal of Joey’s dreams and could really set him on the map. It was a big name movie including Mel Gibson, and George Clooney. It was an action movie. His agent had had the script delivered to his apartment. Joey said he’d read the script and get back to him by the following night. This part was being given to him. It was the first role he didn’t have to audition for. They casting director actually had him in mind for the part!  
Joey headed home as quickly as he could, and he was happy to see that Phoebe was still out when he got home. He knew she had wanted to do some shopping today to get more oils and supplies for her massages.   
Sure enough, the script was waiting for him in the mail box. He took it out, brought it up to the apartment, and then sat on the couch reading the script for the next hour. He couldn’t put it down! He had to have this part. It would be amazing for his career, and from what his agent told him about the pay, well, it would make him and Phoebe start their marriage off extremely financially stable.  
There was only one problem. The movie filmed in Los Angeles and Las Vegas and would require him to be gone for six months. It would put a major damper on his and Phoebe’s wedding in May.   
He sighed. He was of course going to have to talk to Phoebe about it first. He would hate being away from her, but this movie would be so good for his career! Also, the money would be good for both of them.   
Prince Harry jumped up on the couch, and brushed against him.  
Joey looked down at the cat and pet him, causing him to purr. “How would you like the best cat food on the market if I take this job?”  
The cat purred even louder and nuzzled against him again in response.   
Joey smirked. “Now if only Phoebe would have that same response when I tell her about the movie, I’ll be all set!” Somehow though, he wasn’t holding his breath.


End file.
